


Alien Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Healthy Relationships, I've Just Accepted That's This Story Is Fluff And Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Wall Sex, because it's important kiddos, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Very long snapshots into the relationship of Tyler and Josh. Follows from their first meeting to their first anniversary and more.Also there's a lot of alien references.





	1. Succ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingRufus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRufus/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so ruru basically came up with an idea, and then he started writing it until I basically hijacked his story. Sorry Babi, here's the fic, hope it's everything you've ever wanted.
> 
> So this is dedicated to you because this is all your fault.

It was Jenna's fault, undoubtedly. Tyler  
didn't actually want to go to the party in the first place.

As "Hot Topic Teen" as it sounded, he would have much rather stayed at home, in blissful quiet with a Netflix queue that would occasionally produce judgmental _You've been watching for five hours, are you sure you want to continue?_ messages.

Yet there he was, sitting in a questionable corner with a drink in his hand that he hadn't had a sip of yet, regretting his decisions.

Tyler didn't come to parties often, much to the disappointment of his friends, because they always turned out like that. Him, Tyler Robert Jospeh, sitting awkwardly in the corner as loud, drunk people grouped together into small packs of four and five. One girl would always be drunk beyond comprehension, one frat douche would always take off his shirt for no reason, and Tyler would  always be sitting alone because talking to people was hard, _okay_?

Tyler at least had some form of company in the shape of a boy sitting on the other side of the room, looking equally as miserable. They hadn't actually interacted, but Tyler found some small comfort in not being the only one alone.

Tyler would later on swear that he did not jump when he felt a pair of hands slam down on his shoulders and a slightly intoxicated, "Tyler," in his ear.

He turned his head to the right to peer up at his drunk friend, the betrayer who had left him to the awkward pits of the hell party.

"Move over," Jenna said, as she nudged her foot against his thigh, "I wanna sit down. The world is tipsy."

Tyler, used to her intoxicated behaviour, shuffled over without fight, watching her settle down next to him.

She peered over at him. "What are you doing, Tyler?"

"Sitting here waiting for the party to finish. I told you before we left that I didn't like this kind of stuff. Plus," Tyler threw her a dark look that probably looked like a petulant three year old, "you always abandon me."

"No, I meant what are you doing? You've been looking over at cute-and-awkward for ten minutes now and haven't talked to him. The hell, Tyler?"

Oh, he was hoping she wouldn't notice that.

He rubbed at his arm, a gesture to ease his discomfort. "I don't know how to talk to strangers. Especially not strangers at a party."

"Okay, I'll help you then, benevolent friend that I am." Jenna said, using his shoulders to push herself up, stabilising herself after a brief dizzy spell from the alcohol.

"What?" Oh no, no, no, _no_. Tyler remembered the last few incidents that followed Jenna's 'help'. "No, thank you."

"C'mon," she pulled at his hand, dragging Tyler onto his feet, an impressive act seeing as she was drunk and in worryingly high shoes.

But apparently his protests fell on deaf ears because he was already half way across the room, his wrist a sore victim to Jenna's insistent tugging.

"Hi," she beamed, all happiness in the face of the terrified stranger, whose gaze flickered between Tyler, Jenna and the stronghold she had on his wrist. "This is Tyler."

_No. This is going to end in flames._

The stranger made a noise of discomfort before muttering out a "hi".

"You guys are both awkward, lonely, and cute, so I think you should hook up. Have fun"

_Definitely in flames._

Before Tyler could make his heroic escape from the train wreck and avoid social interaction for the next ten years, Jenna's hand released his wrist and shoved him on the back, forcing him onto the couch with the stranger.

Tyler, who was sprawled over the couch and _way_ too close to Cute Stranger, called out to Jenna in a furious hiss of her name.

Jenna didn't appear to care as she hastily speed walked away.

Tyler had two options.

Option 1: run.

Option 2: attempt communication with the fine specimen to his left.

There was a hesitant cough before a "... hi"

_Okay, option 2 it is._

"Uh, hey." Tyler waved at the cute stranger. _Why did he wave? Who does that_?

Cute stranger's panicked eyes flitted back and forth between Tyler and multiple distractions in the room.

The stranger made no move to continue their conversation, instead preferring to look everywhere but Tyler and fiddle with his hands. So Tyler settled down on the right side of the couch and copied him, pulling at his fingers and not looking to his left.

Tyler should have gone with option 1.

After two minutes of Tyler contemplating if it was rude to leave, there was a noise from the boy. "Uh, I forgot to say. I'm Josh."

"Oh right, Tyler." He replied, sticking out his hand for a shake. Josh had calluses along his palm. Tyler didn't know why that was important besides the fact that it was Cute Strangers' hand.

"Sorry, I don't really. I mean, I guess I'm not that good at talking to strangers."

"No, dude, I totally get it. Especially at parties. I'm the same."

There was another lapse of silence as they both looked for something to say; Tyler could recognise that look of distress anywhere.

"I like your shirt, by the way. X-Files, right?" He said, nodding to the 'I Want To Believe' shirt. Tyler also took advantage of the brief gesture to subtly check out Josh's impressive shoulders and arms, because the boy was wearing a muscle shirt, what else was he meant to do?

Josh smiled at Tyler's observation and _wow, okay_. Tyler had always known he was gay, but he didn't realise he was _that_ gay, because he was ready to write love sonnets about Josh's smile. How his eyes crinkled at the sides and he just seemed to radiate happiness. Even his teeth were brilliant, which was slightly weird of Tyler to pick up on, but he was too busy having his life changed by an adorable boy with a sunshine smile to worry about it.

Tyler was pulled from his reverence back to the loud revelry at the sound of glass breaking and multiple loud voices. It didn't seem like a fight luckily - Tyler really didn't like conflict - but it was enough to make Tyler remember where he was.

"Yeah... this is why I don't like house parties." Josh said, pulling Tyler's attention back to him.

"Y'know, we could always just, leave. Unless you don't want to go with me, I understand, I'm a stranger. I realise how creepy that sounded. I am so sorry."

A warm hand found its way to his bicep, "Tyler, it's okay. I would love to get out of here."

Okay, so Josh wanted to go with Tyler. That's totally cool. Yep.

"Okay," Tyler came up blank on what to say next, "do you want to grab some food? I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Taco Bell?"

And damn, Tyler was worried about a future cardiac arrest because Josh kept smiling at him like that. "A man after my heart."

Tyler and Josh had to dodge multiple partygoers as they manoeuvred through the house. Out of the corner of Tyler's eye he saw a familiar face.

First rule of club and party etiquette: _if you're going to leave, tell your friends._ Don't be an idiot.

He tapped Josh on the shoulder knowing he wouldn't be able to grab his attention verbally over the noise. With a quick nod of his head, indicating over to Jenna, Tyler mouthed 'be right back' before scurrying over to the other side of the room.

"Jenna," Tyler called into her ear, a hand cupped around his mouth, "I'm going to grab some dinner with Josh, you going to be okay?"

She gave Tyler her best attempt at a sly grin as she leaned in almost conspiratorially. "Dinner? Just dinner?"

Tyler was pretty sure the sigh he released was his most long suffering one to date. "Yes Jenna, just dinner."

"If you say so, I believe you." Her face did not reflect her words at all, especially not with the terrible raised eyebrows. "Call Chris if you need a ride later, I've had too much to drink."

"Will do, be careful, okay?"

With that Tyler made his way back over to Josh, who had been uncomfortably standing in the middle of the room, waiting for Tyler to finish. When Tyler caught up to him, placing a hand in his shoulder, he sent Tyler another of those heart stopping/sexuality confirming smiles. The one that convinced Tyler he was in fact 100% gay. Especially for this boy.

Apparently Jenna wasn't going to let Tyler leave with his dignity intact, as she yelled, "Bye Tyler. Bye Tyler's cute friend. Have fun and be safe!"

Tyler picked up the pace, grabbing Josh's arm and trying to evacuate them from the embarrassment of his best friend as fast as he physically could.

"Cute friend, I'm guessing she was referring to me." Josh's voice was cautious as he said it, head bent down.

Tyler pulled open the front door as he answered, "Well yeah, who else would it be?"

"I don't know. I'm just not usually called that."

Well, that in itself was a crime. _Why hasn't anyone been telling this boy how adorable he is?_

That left the job up to Tyler, it was his civilian duty to inform Josh on how precious he was.

"Josh, you're the cutest person at that party, I'm genuinely surprised that every person you've met hasn't told you that."

 _Yeah, because that didn't sound creepy at all._ Tyler was about to start internally criticising himself for overstepping boundaries when Josh sent him a bashful smile, cheeks warm. "Oh, thank you. You're, uh, you're cute too."

And then it was Tyler's turn to feel warm and gooey on the inside; cute boys complimenting him did wonders for his ego. "Thank you too."

"So, uh. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

 

 

 

 

 

Tyler and Josh ended up walking the hour journey to Taco Bell with no complaints despite the chilly weather. Seeing as neither of them had a car after catching a ride with their friends, and both were craving a specific fast food chain, they decided that the long journey was worth it for the food. Additionally it gave them time to hang out, so Tyler was definitely okay with the walk.

Over the time of their journey, the awkward ice that came from being strangers melted away and they managed to click together, their interactions becoming easy and playful.

"But dude, if aliens exist, and they had a similar social behaviour to us. Do you think they would have memes and celebrities?"

Tyler had also come to find that Josh really liked aliens. A lot.

"Josh, what are you on about, dude?"

"No, but listen. If they had a social platform like the internet, there would have to be aliens that create jokes. And if those jokes became viral, then they could be considered memes. Right?"

Tyler would have liked to say he was judging Josh for the topic of conversation, and that his almost obsession with aliens so far had been a turn off, but the way that he lit up when discussing extraterrestrial beings made Tyler burn inside. He could put up with strange discussions about E.T. if it meant Josh kept smiling at him like that.

"I guess so, but that's assuming," Tyler paused for a second as they entered the building, it being significantly louder in the cramped fast food joint in comparison to the empty streets outside. "Anyway, that's assuming the jokes are in the same format as current memes. Memes are a specific kind of joke, otherwise you're just saying that aliens tell jokes on a faux-internet."

The choice to entertain Josh and talk about his strange conspiracies and ideas was not one Tyler regretted, even as he had to take a moment to reassess his life choices on how he ended up discussing alien memes at 1:30 in the morning at the local Taco Bell.

"Yeah, that's a good point. I just want to see how–", Josh was cut off by the tired call of the lady at the register.

"How can I help you boys tonight?"

After 2 minutes of ordering - apparently they both frequented Taco Bell enough to learn and memorise their favourite meals - they were waiting by the side of the counter.

Tyler was hyper aware of how close Josh was standing to him, arms gently grazing against him, and Tyler was wondering how casually he could take off his jacket to get skin contact without making Josh back away. He came to the conclusion to push up his sleeves.

"Hey, sweet tattoo."

Honestly, Tyler had forgotten about them, to enraptured by Josh's presence and the need to feel his skin against his. "Uh, thanks. Most people just think it's stupid."

His heart almost leapt from his chest as Josh's warm hand wrapped around his forearm, rubbing his thumb along the band on his arm. "Really? If it's important to you then it isn't stupid. I think they look really nice."

Josh finished his sentence by looking up from where he was intently looking at his tattoos to make eye contact with him, making that bubbly feeling curl up in Tyler's stomach again. "Thank you."

His words came out too soft, too vulnerable. Tyler couldn't remember anyone validating his tattoos, at least not to the extent that Josh did in that moment, with his gentle fingers and earnest eyes. He had received the obligatory "cool" from Jenna and Chris, alongside the expected "why" from others, but no one had treated them with the importance they held to him.

"Thank you," he said again, stronger this time.

Another smile broke out onto Josh's face, this one softer, but no less breath catching. It felt more intimate, a build up to something that Tyler had been hoping for since Josh had tripped on the snow half way to Taco Bell and Tyler got to witness the beauty that was Josh's full on laugh.

Tyler could recognise the crush for what it was, he knew that he had become completely infatuated with this man in less than a couple of hours, but the feeling Tyler got when Josh looked at him like that made all resistance to the atraction futile.

"Guys, this is really cute but your food's ready."

Josh and Tyler both looked over to the lady behind the counter at the same time, sheepish smiles coming from both of them.

"Sorry about that." Josh said, reaching over to grab the food, but keeping his hand securely around Tyler's arm. After securing the bag in his left hand, he turned back to Tyler and leaned forward. "I don't mean for this to sound creepy, but I think I just saw someone throw up in the corner, so I think staying here will be a health and safety hazard. Do you want to come over to mine?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Sorry it's not much, there's not many nice places you can afford on barely a student income." Josh said as he flipped the switch in the lounge room. "I know most people use the table to eat, but me and my roommate sold it a couple of weeks ago. So the couch it is."

"It's honestly no problem, Josh. I think I prefer this anyway, comfort and food."

Josh indicated to the seats before saying, "Yeah, just take a seat anywhere, I'll go grab us some cups."

Tyler started pulling their food out of the bags as Josh went into the kitchen, laying out their food into seperate piles, with the shared 1L of soft drink in the centre.

He had just finished fishing the napkins out of the bag as Josh came back, "I feel like I should feel bad about the amount of junk food I eat, it's probably going to lead me to an early death, but I can't seem to care."

Tyler shrugged, "Eh, I crave the sweet release of death, if it's by fast food that makes it even better."

Josh laughed at that as he opened his food, "That's a bit morbid, isn't it?"

"Dude, these days I'm only _just_ held together by Sellotape, morbidity, and the constant pressure of student debt."

A noise of acknowledgement came from Josh's stuffed mouth before he quickly swallowed his food. "Let's not talk about student debt while on a date, it's probably one of those, don't bring up topics, y'know?"

"This is a date?" Tyler was surprised to say the least, not upset just surprised.

"I mean, I was kinda hoping it would turn into one. You're really cool."

Tyler couldn't help the grin that played at his mouth, "Yeah, this can be a date, that would be cool."

Shovelling food into his mouth seemed to be the best way to hide the ecstatic look on his face. The downside of that tactic was that he finished his food in less than two minutes, meaning that he no longer had anything to distract him from the anticipation in his body.

"Um, do you want me to put a movie on or anything? I know it's late, so you can stay here if you don't want to walk home." Josh was flustered, that much was obvious to see with his pink cheeks and rambling. "You can have my bed for the night, I don't mind the couch."

"I'd like to stay the night, that sounds nice." Tyler took a deep breath, he had to make sure he wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen and anxiety. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

It came out rushed and anxious, the usual jitters that came with foreign ground in an unknown relationship.

"Yes, yeah, of course, please go ahead. That would be just," Josh took a second after he realised he was rambling, "Great."

Tyler grinned, leaning his weight onto  one leg as he positioned himself to face Josh, hoping the pose was casual enough. He didn't have extensive knowledge with this kind of stuff. And the movies always make it less awkward and a lot easier.

And then they were kissing, not even the hot and heavy stuff, just a simple peck of the lips. But it started a small fire in Tyler stomach, a feeling you get when you realise how lucky you are that you got to touch someone like this. That someone chose you to be intimate with. And then there was an arm sliding around his waist and it became so easy to just sink into the strong grip.

One small kiss turned into two small kisses, which turned into a third harder kiss, before a fourth kiss took over, with a bit of tongue. Tyler stopped counting after the sixth kiss because he was too busy roaming his hands over Josh's shoulders as he cautiously began to progress the kiss.

The taste of Taco Bell slowly faded away as they got familiar with each other's mouths. In between the heavy kisses-slowly-turned-makeout, Josh had pulled Tyler onto his lap with heavy, strong hands on his hips.

"So good, baby boy."

Tyler pulled away to let out the moan that came from the name, but not before he saw the terrified look on Josh's face.

"Huh, you like that?" Josh said, his voice sounded genuine, not cocky. "I thought I was about to freak you out."

"No, no. Keep doing it, please." Tyler wouldn't say he begged for it, just asked really kindly.

"Wait," was the only thing Josh said before Tyler was suddenly dumped onto the couch and he ran away down the dark hall.

Tyler was left to sit in shock trying to realise what had happened to scare Josh off. He couldn't think of anything.

There was the faint sound of rustling coming from down the hallway and a couple of loud thumps before Josh was running back, almost comedically skidding into the lounge room again with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"What's that?" Tyler asked, nodding his head towards the paper.

"My test results," Josh said, slightly out of breath as he made his way back over to the couch, settling back into his previous spot. "Not that I want to assume, but if you want to do anything further, I'm clean."

"Oh, right, okay." Tyler hadn't been with someone who was as forward about their safety as Josh. Which was kind of disappointing when he thought about it. Screw the education system for not promoting more safe sex knowledge. "I dont have my results on me but I got tested a couple of months ago after I gave a guy a blowjob. I mean I've always used a condom, but I have no proof. I'm clean obviously."

"No, it's okay, I trust you to tell me the truth." Josh reached over and slid a hand over Tyler's leg, "I hope that didn't just kill the mood."

Tyler actually had to laugh at that, Josh was too sweet. "No, you're all good. I'm glad you brought it up, means I don't have to use a condom when I blow you."

"Oh really?" And that was not a tone of voice he was expecting from sweet, shy Josh, "I didn't realise you were the one calling the shots, baby boy."

Tyler was pushed back against the seats of the couch as Josh settled over him. There was a look in his eyes that wasn't there ten minutes earlier as they were making out.

"I want to make you feel so good." Was the last thing Josh said before kissing him again, slipping a warm hand under his shirt to stroke over his nipple.

Tyler let out a noise that sounded too erotic for someone like him, but it seemed to do wonders in fuelling whatever new found assertiveness Josh gained.

He straddled either side of his hips and deepened the kiss, running both hands over Tyler's rapidly heating skin.

"Do you want to move this somewhere better?" Was whispered into his ear, but Tyler could only nod as Josh's hands began to pull him apart inside. "Cmon, down the hall."

Josh grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet before leading him towards the darker hallway, just barely lit from the light in the lounge.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What?" Tyler was impressed that he had managed to say the word without sounded completely wrecked.

Josh began to crowd Tyler up against the hallway wall, fingers slowly wrapping around the backs of his thighs.

"Jump." And Tyler did what Josh commanded, an act that felt so natural.

Josh's finger pulled at his thighs, lifting Tyler's legs up around his waist before he slammed forward with his hips and pressed Tyler against the wall.

Oh "fuck."

The swear tumbled from his lips with pure bliss and worship. That felf like heaven.

The way Josh hoisted Tyler up like it was nothing, like Tyler didn't weigh a thing sent his stomach swooping. The sensation of his back being pressed into the cold wall and the knowledge that he had no stability but Josh made any remaining blood flow immediately south.

Tyler scrabbled to grip onto Josh's shoulders, throwing his arms around his neck for purchase so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Not that he really needed to, with the way Josh was pushing him against the wall with his whole body and with how tightly Tyler's legs were wound around his waist.

Josh's warm palm moved away from Tyler's jeans, traces of heat still lingering in the denim, before slipping under his shirt and hiking it up to palm at his abdomen.

"You good?"

It was hard for Tyler to focus with all the sensations happening in his body, from the hard pressure of Josh against his hips, the solid impression of Josh's dick rubbing against his, and the heat radiating from Josh's chest. So when Josh whispered in his ear, breath caressing his neck, he had to make an effort to reply with, "good. So, so good. Please don't stop."

The feeling of a warm tongue being trailing along the tendon on his neck forced him to throw his head back to chase the blissful feeling. "You like this?"

Multiples utterances of "uh huh" were repeated in the hopes that Josh would continue. A slight jostle and Josh slid his arms under Tyler's armpits and braced his forearms vertically against the wall, caging Tyler between his arms as he slid his hands into his hair.

"What do you want, baby boy?"

How did Josh expect him to answer that while he ground his hips into him like that? It was unfair. "My neck. Josh, please. Please. I need it"

"Good boy." Was all Tyler got before he felt the sharp pressure of teeth and canines dragging down his neck, before settling at the base curve near his shoulder. Tyler had barely a second to recover from the mind blowing feeling before Josh began to suck at his neck, a hot, wet tongue pressing against his skin as an apology once he was done.

He repeated the process a second later just above his collar bone, making his eyes water from pleasure. Tyler knew his neck was sensitive, but it had never felt that good.

Tyler clawed at his exposed shoulders to help ground him from the waves of good feelings that was happening to his body.

Josh kept biting and suckling at his neck with passion. It wasn't timid and it wasn't slow, not the way that Tyler expected from the shy man he had been talking to hours before. It was rough and mind blowing and driving Tyler crazy. He needed more.

"Josh, please I need." Tyler didn't know how to finish the sentence. What did he need? All he knew was that it wasn't enough right now.

"Shh baby, I got you."

With a slight thrust, Tyler was hoisted up higher before Josh spread his legs to keep him in place, leaning back so there was space between their racing chest. Tender fingers slowly pulled the hem of Tyler's shirt up, up, and over his head before settling back against his ribs.

Tyler copied the action, settling his hands against the warm indents of Josh's ribs, visible through the oversized arm holes of his muscle tee.

There was a moment of silence as they stared each other, mutually assessing the damage they had done to one another. Tyler was sure he had a flurry of colours along his neck, left from Josh's biting and sucking. Josh wasn't much better, with small scratches appearing on his shoulder from where Tyler had clawed at him in ecstasy. Using the moment of temporary peace, Tyler gazed over Josh's body, blatantly checking out his arms. Fuck. Those arms were going to be Tyler's down fall, with thick cords of muscles under soft skin that managed to keep Tyler's taller body in the air for the last 15 minutes. The blush that had spread over Josh's face had gradually made its way down his neck to his shoulders and chest, making him look ravaged and consumed with lust. It wasn't enough though, Tyler wanted them to both be equally devastated by the end of the night.

Tyler brought one hand from Josh's ribs to the nape of his neck before settling into his hair while the other gripped onto the skin of his sides. Using both hands he dragged Josg forward until his neck was within reach, attaching his mouth to the soft skin and sucking. Hard.

The low groan that Josh released was gratifying enough, but the spastic, almost unconscious, thrusting of his hips against Tyler's made it oh so worth it.

"More, Josh. Please." Tyler sounded desperate, completely shattered with a rough voice.

Josh complied, rubbing their dicks together as he rested his nose into Tyler's hair, before quickly attaching one hand to the underneath of Tyler's thigh, roughly pulling it up to his ribs to create a new angle, one that made Tyler lose his mind.

A long stream of explicits and begging was released from Tyler's mouth, buried into the side of Josh's neck as he craved for more, faster, harder, please.

He'd have bruises under his thigh later from how hard Josh was gripping him to hold him up. Bruises that he would treasure and press against for days, memories flooding back every time he saw the discolouration.

His shoulders began to ache from the constant slamming against the wall, but the pain only added the beautiful sensations that were taking over Tyler's body, slowing making him lose his mind until there was only Tyler and Josh.

All Tyler needed to do was hold on tight and let the waves of pleasure roll over him with every thrust of Josh's hips against his, but even so he was shaking and out of breath. How did Josh have the stamina to hold him up and fuck him against the wall like this when he was struggling for breath just from clinging on. Josh was breathing like he wasn't even holding up a body, as if he hadn't even moved a muscle, the only giveaway of his slow exertion was the shine of sweat over his shoulders and the slightly shakey breath he would take occasionally.

Tyler let his hands slide up those arms, the ones holding him up with equal parts strength and care, trying to ground himself from the tsunami in his body. They were so perfect, so strong, like the person attached to them. He was sent further and further to the edge, higher and higher, and too close the end. But there was something else that had been on the back of Tyler's mind since Josh had pulled out his test results.

"Wait. Wait, Josh." Tyler palmed at his shoulders, hoping to push him away from his neck.

The reaction was instantaneous. "Shit, did I push you too far. I'm sorry."

"No, you were fine. More than fine, that was so good. But I want to do something, if you're okay with it."

Tyler was beginning to get nervous, what if he messed up?

"Put me down."

Josh had to keep his strong arms around Tyler once he set him down, because as soon as Tyler touched the ground his legs gave out, almost sending him to the floor.

"Shit, Tyler."

"I'm okay, just need to get blood circulating again." Tyler said with a comforting smile to Josh's stricken face. How adorable.

Rocking on the balls of his feet a couple times, Tyler concluded that his legs were mostly working again and turned them so Josh was against the wall and pushed him forward with his hips, grinding their dicks together.

Josh groaned and his eyes widened as Tyler made his way down to his knees. "Oh shit, Tyler."

Tyler lightly pulled his fingers down Josh's ribs and gave a quick tug on the end of the cut out arm holes on Josh's shirt before before settling them on his hip bones with a loose grip while Josh looked at him like he was holy.

Tyler gave a light smile in return and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Josh's shorts. "Can I?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Yep, that's good. All good"

Tyler felt a rush of pleasure over the fact that he had reduced Josh to a blubbering mess. He slowly tugged at the elastic of Josh's shorts, giving him time to reconsider, but the way that Josh's hands slid into his hair and gave a light pull was all the reassurance he needed.

Tyler gave a sharp pull on the end of Josh's long shirt. "You need to keep this up, it'll get in the way."

Josh immediately scrambled to pull the hem, revealing a beautiful expanse of skin that Tyler wanted to bite on.

Slowly dragging his tongue from Josh's naval to his hip bones, Tyler took a second to look at Josh's anticipated expression before gently biting down on the protruding bone, testing out his boundaries.

Judging by low moan that filled the air, Tyler felt it was safe to assume that Josh enjoyed it as much Tyler did. Maybe even too much judging by the embarrassed expression on his face and the fact that he began to stuff the hem of his shirt into his mouth.

And wasn't that a sight. Josh looked wrecked with his chest rapidly rising and falling, a flush tainting his cheeks and shoulders, and an absolutely broken expression on his face as he bit into the hem of shirt, exposing the long line of his sculpted torso. And Tyler had barely even touched him.

It was an easy journey to make from sucking and biting marks into Josh's left hipbone before licking along his inguinal crease to placing gently kisses above the base of clothes cock.

"Tyler, fuck." His words were muffled by the fabric pressed against his mouth, the other hand sporadically tightening in Tyler's hair. "You look so good."

A moan escaped Tyler's lips at the praise, pleasure filling his body, angling his head into Josh's hand and wrapping a hand around the base of Josh through his shorts.

Tyler licked just above the waistband before poking his tongue underneath the fabric, teasing him, before smiling up at him. "Keep talking, I like it."

"You look so good, baby boy, so pretty.

To reward Josh, he pulled down the shorts and watched them gather at Josh's feet

With a hesitant hand, Tyler slowly ground against the hard bulge in Josh's underwear, making the man above him jerk involuntarily at the waist. Collecting saliva in his mouth for a moment, Tyler leant forward and placed his lips against the already gathering wet spot on his boxers, letting the hot liquid coat the fabric.

"Doing so good, baby."

Taking the encouragement and using it as fuel for his actions, he kept suckling at the wet head of Josh's covered dick, softly blowing hot heat into the material. Josh's hand quickly tugged at his scalp before releasing his hair, going back to resting on his head. Tyler moaned hoping it would encourage Josh to do it again, recreate the shot of fire that went through his body at the pulling of his hair.

Unfortunately he didn't seem to get the message, so Tyler leant back on his heels to make eye contact with Josh. "I liked it when you did that. Do it again."

It took a moment before Josh regained his wits, "what was that?"

"Please pull my hair."

"Beg for it."

And fuck, Josh's words and the heavy look in his eyes set Tyler on fire. _Goodbye pride, it was nice knowing you._ "Please Josh, please. I need it. It feels so good when you pull my hair, please, pull me onto your dick. Fuck my mouth, please. I need you so bad. Use me."

Tyler had less than a second to worry that he went overboard, that his loose lips had pushed Josh into disgust, but all fear was obliterated when Josh's hand tightened against his scalp and a long, low groan slid from his lips.

"Good boy," and Tyler wasn't sure if he could survive the night if Josh kept using a voice like that, rough and broken. "Good boys get what they deserve."

With one last glance up at Josh, Tyler pulled down his boxers and watched them gather around his feet, before helping him step out of them.

The almost painful confine of his pants seemed to disappear as Tyler looked at the sight in front of him. Josh, the cutest person Tyler had seen in a long time, was standing in front of him with only a shirt on and his dick flushed and hard, chest rising rapidly, a powerful look on his face that was slowly turning embarrassed and a strong hand in Tyler's hair. He was beautiful with his sharp features highlighted in the low light.

"Don't stare," Josh said, attempting to sound confident. Tyler let it slide this time. If they ever did this again though, he would be fully taking advantage of Josh's shyness to worship him in praise and drink in all the beauty of his body.

Tyler didn't do this often, but he remembered the basics. Turning back to the highlight of the night, he leaned forward, kissing and licking at the head of Josh's dick cautiously, glancing up when he moaned.

Easing back up the shaft, Tyler removed his mouth with a pop before wrapping his hand around the bottom of Josh's dick. After a second of collecting saliva on his tongue, he licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the head before sinking back down. "Shit Tyler, such a good boy. You feel so good."

He repeated the process and had to try and contain the smug feeling that arose at the sound of Josh's begging and praise.

Tyler had an idea in mind, so he began bobbing his head, trying to get more and more of Josh's dick.

One thing that Tyler was blessed with was a terrible gag reflex, or a good one, depending on who you asked. Not to say he didn't have one, but he had come to found that deepthroating, really wasn't an issue, and Tyler had the deep desire to impress Josh.

Tyler wanted Josh to fall to pieces underneath his touch.

Tyler coated Josh's dick with excess spit, using his hand to spread it around, and with confidence building, Tyler bobbed down until his nose was pressed against warm skin and hair. Making sure he held eye contact with Josh, he swallowed around Josh.

"Oh my god Tyler. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, oh god." Josh continued to call Tyler's name like a prayer, "Such a pretty mouth, so pretty, fuck Tyler. Tyler."

He pulled back up for air, his hand taking over for his mouth, stroking up and down.

Josh's rambling continued to set Tyler alight. "It was like you were made to suck dick, so good at this, the best baby boy, too good for me."

Tyler went back to lifting himself up and down Josh's dick, feeling a slight pain at the back of his throat that only made him more aroused. With his right hand around Josh, he let his free hand trail down to his pants, pressing against his ignored dick, palming it hard.

The pressure didn't last long, as his head was yanked back and foot lightly kicked his hand away. "No touching yourself, wait for it."

No. No, he had to touch himself right now. The pressure was getting too much. "What? No, I have to. I can't-"

"Tyler. Be a good boy. Good boys get rewarded."

And dammit, when Josh used that voice, his hand pulling at Tyler's hair, the need to please him was overwhelming. Tyler knew Josh had already won, and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't get to come until Josh was done.

He wasn't even that mad; it was hot.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll be good."

A combination of low lighting, Josh's beautiful everything, and his low self confidence when Tyler had taken of his boxers led to Tyler not looking up close at Josh's dick. This usually wouldn't be a problem, except as Tyler went to kiss the side of Josh's dick as an act of complacency, he noticed something he didn't see before.

"Josh."

That was the most serious Tyler had sounded all night. "Josh, what is on your dick."

A whine was the only response Tyler got for 30 seconds before mumbles followed.

"What was that?" Because Tyler was not messing around right now and he needed an answer from Josh immediately.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that."

Tyler let out a sigh that obviously tickled the end of Josh's dick, seeing as it twitched immediately. "Joshua, were you honestly expecting that I would be able to give you a blow job without noticing the fricking alien emoji tattoo on your penis."

If Tyler's voice got a bit hysterical at the end of his sentence, it was obviously justified by the situation he was in.

"... no?"

Screw Tyler's crush, because there he was, kneeling in front of a man with a tattoo of a simplistic alien on his dick, and he was still completely infatuated with the man.

"Were you drunk?"

"... no."

"Was it a dare?"

Tyler was semi impressed that Josh's boner hadn't died during this horrifying conversation. "Not technically, but people bet that I wouldn't do it, so I got money from it anyway."

The unrestrained laugh that left Tyler's mouth was probably not helpful to the situation at hand but he honestly had no idea how else he could have handled the situation. "You have a dick tattoo. Of an alien."

"I really like them, okay?"

"I never would have guessed," Tyler took a moment to recollect his sanity. He was so gone on this boy, because apparently not even a dick tattoo could stop Tyler from wanting to destroy Josh in ecstasy. "I'm going to continue sucking your dick now, but don't think this is over. Get ready for the Spanish Inquisition later. We are talking about your alien obsession."

Before Josh could form a rebuttal, Tyler was sliding his mouth back down his dick, gripping the back of his thighs to pull him closer. "Fuck, Tyler."

To help encourage the pretty praises tumbling from Josh's mouth, Tyler ran a thumb along his balls and lapped against the underside, curling his hand around the base to slowly jack him, building the pressure inside of Josh.

"Good boy, but I need more. Please, baby."

Good boys get a reward. So Tyler swallowed down to the base again before humming slowly, hoping that it wouldn't  set off his gag reflex. The reaction Josh gave spurred him on to quickly fully work up and down Josh's dick, no longer clean and slow, but messy as Josh kept hitting the back of his throat.

The tip of his tongue skimmed along the underside of Josh before the tip of his dick was back down Tyler's throat, a pattern that slowly grew sloppier by the second as Josh's cries increased. Tyler knew he was close, could see it in the way his hips bucked against him more and more, and by how the grip in Tyler's hair had tightened enough to make his eyes water.

With the hope that Josh got the idea, Tyler relaxed his throat and let the tension roll out of his neck and shoulders. Luckily, Josh seemed to pick up Tyler's mental image and began to thrust into Tyler's mouth while pulling him down further around him. "Tyler, such a good boy. Good boy. Fuck, Tyler. How? Tyler."

With one last caress along his balls, Tyler fought the grip in his hair to pull off Josh's dick with an obscene pop, dragging his fist along it with a final stroke.

With a broken moan, Josh came. Streaks of white found way onto to Tyler's face, and while part of him was mildly disgusted, the majority of him felt satisfaction and lust over the fact that he had destroyed this perfect man.

Josh continued to babble Tyler's name throughout his orgasm, slouched against the wall with his shirt hitched up around his chest.

While he was still lost in his high, Tyler began lightly biting from Josh's hipbone upwards. He took a moment to appreciate the fresh bruises appearing on his hips from Tyler's fingers and mouth. His knees ached as he made his way onto his feet, but he ignored his pain in favour of licking at Josh's right nipple, erect and red against his pale chest.

With a light bite, Josh's called out, voice sounding lost and other worldly. "Fuck Tyler, too much. Too much."

Ignoring him, he continued to lavish at the sensitive bud, a bit of cum smearing onto Josh's pec. The sounds Josh made as he squirmed against the wall, caught between it and Tyler's mouth, was music to his ears.

Tears rushed to his eyes as his head was yanked back, away from Josh's chest.

"I said too much Tyler, you've been a bad boy."

Shit, did this mean he wouldn't be able to come? "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to feel good.."

"And you did, baby boy, but I told you to stop."

Tyler had to cum, he needed to cum in the next five minutes or he would be very concerned for the state of his dick. Because you cannot just blow someone as beautiful as Josh and not get a boner as he's begging your name. "Please, I'll be a good boy. Let me come, please."

"My bedrooms down the hall, go lie on the bed, I want you naked by the time I come back." Josh made a dismissive motion towards the open door, "I'm going to get you a washcloth for your face. If you want to stop at anytime, tell me that you're a goner."

With that said he walked away to what Tyler assumed was the laundry.

Each step towards Josh's bedroom made his heartbeat faster and his dick harder if that was possible. Anticipation and worry flooded his veins, if he's naked that means he'll get to orgasm, right? But Josh had made it clear that he wasn't pleased with his post-orgasm actions.

Getting his jeans off was an almost painful experience, the tight denim clinging to him, so that when he pulled them down they rubbed against his erection. Unfortunately, the sensation was too intense for Tyler, who hadn't had his dick touched while in such an painful state for so long.

His underwear was a much smoother process, and Tyler was able to gently palm himself to stall the impending climb of his orgasm. He knew any more action than that would clue Josh in on the fact that he was semi-relieving himself.

To distract himself from thoughts of his future, Tyler began folding his clothes into a neat pile, finishing just as Josh came in with a damp cloth. "Here, wash your face first, it'll be hard to get off if it dries anymore."

The cloth was warm and wet against his face and brought a sense of relief that helped ease his nerves. Tyler had only just finished whipping off the last of Josh's cum when the wet fabric was gently taken out of his hands, "On the bed, Tyler. On your hands and knees."

Josh had the ability to make his voice sound safe and commanding at the same time. Excitement rushed through his body, when he heard the creak of the bed as Josh settled behind him.

"You were so good, baby boy. You felt so good," was the first thing Josh said as one arm supported himself on the bed, the other wrapping around Tyler's cock, pressing his chest against Tyler's back. "But you did a bad thing. I'm willing to let you off lightly, because you didn't know."

Tyler didn't know that the keening sound he released at Josh's words was actually physically possible.

"I know you're a good boy, you don't want to upset anyone, so I'll reward you. Because good boys get rewards."

Was crying in relief an acceptable response to hearing those words, because that was what Tyler felt like doing. He was going to be able to come. Tyler actually did start to tear up as Josh began slowly stroking him. He was so sensitive that he almost came then and there. "Please, Josh, please, I'm so close."

"Already? We've barely started." Josh said as kept slowly pulling Tyler to release.

Tyler gripped the sheets as Josh slid a thumb over his the slit, "I've been so hard. You were so hot. Got so hard blowing you. Please, so close."

A whine escaped his throat as the hand around his dick moved away, "No, no. Come back."

"Calm down, baby boy. I'm just making it better for you."

The hand returned this time, significantly wetter and Tyler's back bowed without thought into the pressure behind him. "Thank you, thank you, Josh."

"You look so beautiful, so pretty like that. Head buried in the sheets, back arched like a whore, so pretty. What a good boy." Fuck, how was the awkward boy who sat on the couch at the party and the adorable man who rambled on about aliens the same one who was breaking him apart from the inside.

"I've been so good, Josh, so good for you. Just want to make you happy. I'm so close." And he was. Tyler could feel the familiar pressure of his orgasm building in his body, muscles tensing in preparation and ecstasy began pumping through his veins.

"I know baby boy, you did so good. But you can't come yet." No. That couldn't be right, Tyler needed to come right now. Tears of frustration built up behind his closed eyes and noises of protest left his mouth before he could stop them. "I told you it was too much earlier and you didn't listen. This is your punishment."

"No. No, you said I could come." Josh's hand was still running over his dick at a steady pace, and Tyler didn't know how he was going to stop himself, because it felt so good. "You said I could come."

"I said I'll let you off lightly, which I'm doing. You still get to come, just not right now. You have to wait, baby boy."

Josh was a different kind of evil. When? When would he be able to come? Maybe begging would work, it had been successful on attempts beforehand. "Please, please, Josh. I need it"

"So close, baby boy. Just a bit longer." And no, not a bit longer because Josh wasn't playing fair, he was licking, sucking, biting into his back, burning him wherever he touched Tyler's skin.

Tyler gave up trying to support himself on his trembling arms and let his chest flop onto the bed, his head turning to the side to bite the sheets, hoping to keep in the desperate sounds of pleasure. He reached behind him in hopes to grasp onto Josh, to get some form of comfort as pleasure began to fog his brain. He was faintly aware that he was scratching Josh's sides and back, but he couldn't find it within himself to care or stop, too lost in his body and mind.

"Okay, baby boy, you can come." Those were the sweetest words Tyler had ever heard, so when they washed over him, alongside the blinding feeling of Josh's thumb rubbing along his slit and a comforting bite along the soft spot under his ribs, he was almost blind sighted.

It felt so good. Everything around Tyler washed away as he closed his eyes, a ringing in his ears blocking out the last of whatever Josh said. There was white behind his eyes instead of the usual red, distracting him from the painful clench of his body. Everything within him felt tight and loose, solid and dainty at the same time, too many different and opposing things happening around him.

It took Tyler some time to realise that his name was being repeated and that he was on his back, Josh tenderly wiping up the last of his cum with the wash rag he used earlier.

"You back with me, baby boy. How are you feeling."

Tyler couldn't even begin to articulate his state of being, still wrung out by previous ecstasy, "Hugs."

That was the highest degree of communication Tyler could provide right now but Josh seemed to get the idea as he gathered the sheet around their hips and settled next to him.

Tyler would later be informed that he had laid totally blissed out for half an hour, Josh carefully rubbing his chest, occasionally giving him sips of water from a nearby bottle in his room. To Tyler, it felt like time moved fast and slow at the same time, aware of the sensation of Josh's hand, and aware of being fed the water, but at that point, time wasn't real. It was a foreign concept to him.

"Hey," was the first thing Tyler said when he was back to full awareness. "I'm so glad I met you."

And Josh's beautiful laugh was the first reply he got, a beautiful sound that made Tyler feel pure happiness in his centre. "I'm so glad your friend pushed you onto my couch."

"True, thank you, Jenna."

Tyler turned over onto his side to look at Josh, "So, you've got an alien tattoo on your penis."

"I really like them, okay?" Tyler was screwed, he was completely infatuated with this man.

"Am I ever going to need to dress up as an alien for you." He said, poking Josh on the bit of pudge that formed as he curled in on himself, "Is that on the list of kinks?"

"I mean, would you be willing?"

Tyler couldn't help the smile that graced his face, slow and slightly dopey, "As long as we can do this again, and I get to take you out, I'm open for a lot of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruru basically said "I would get an alien dick tattoo." And I said I'd harass him for dick pics, and then he said "I want to write a fic where Josh has an alien dick tattoo, and now we're here, with a cursed fic that I both regret and cherish.  
> It has also managed to create some beautiful out of context qoutes such as:  
> \- I'm looking forward to the alien dick  
> \- Write the succ  
> \- I need the succ  
> \- Rip I just turned goner into a safeword, whOOPs  
> \- (Alien emoji)  
> \- The amount of times I've accidentally typed organs instead of orgasm is crazy  
> \- There is no such thing as too much dick sucking detail  
> \- Dad doesn't know how to write. Dad desires death  
> \- If I give you a snippet of porn, will you stop bullying me?  
> \- Please don't stick your dick in a grater  
> \- If I say spit in a blowjob, is that gross  
> \- I just tried to write broken, and wrote borked."If josh kept using a voice like that, rough and borked"


	2. Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this is going to be a multichapter fic now. ....Fuck me, right? 
> 
> I swear this is not all sex.

Tyler had only just left the bathroom before Josh's hands were on him, palming his ribs, cooling his hot, damp skin.

"Can't you wait like two minutes? I just got out of the shower." Tyler tried to sound exasperated, but his grin broke the illusion of disappointment.

Josh acted like he hadn't heard Tyler. "Did you clean yourself?"

"I just had a shower, what do you think?" 

"I think you look really pretty, baby boy." Josh's hands wrapped around his naked arms and pulled him against his body. "I also think you would look a lot better without this."

Tyler felt a finger slide under the towel around his hips, pushing down with some pressure but not pulling it off. 

"What do you think, baby boy? Off or on?"

Tyler would be mad at how much Josh made him beg for things if it wasn't so hot. "Off, Josh, please." 

His finger continued to trace along the seam of the towel, nail dragging along Tyler's skin. "I want to try something. Safeword?"

"Goner. Now please.” Tyler begged. “Please, Josh. Do something."

The hand not hooked into his towel clenched along Tyler's ribs as Josh dragged his teeth up the column of Tyler's neck. Bites were placed behind his ear, canines pressing into sensitive skin, slowly making Tyler lose his mind.

"Turn around." Josh didn't ask, it was an order.

"Josh," Tyler cried as his hips moved towards the air Josh's body had just been. "Josh, please. I need-"

Josh didn't relent. "Turn around, baby boy."

He rubbed tiny circles into Tyler's hipbones as a form of comfort before urging him to face the wall. Tyler did as he was told and placed his hands against the wall to brace himself, sighing in relief when Josh's body settled behind him, a warm pressure.

The towel landed on the floor with a solid sound after Josh ripped it from Tyler's body. Josh's strong hands pulled Tyler backwards along his covered dick before moving to grip from his hipbones to his ass, squeezing it harshly. 

Tyler let out a moan to try and encourage Josh to move faster instead of just humping his ass. If Josh was going to try and jump him in the hallway, he could at least hurry up about it.

Josh got the message and started to slowly trail his hands up and down Tyler's thighs and ass, squeezing at times, most likely leaving light bruises.

Tyler's heart sped up when Josh's fingers didn't stop at the top of his thighs, rather they just kept going down, trailing down his thighs, dragging over his calves. He looked over his shoulder to see Josh slowly kneeling behind him.

Is this going where he thought it was going?

"Spread, baby.” Josh wrapped a hand around each of Tyler's ankles, “Real wide."

Oh yeah, this was definitely going where he thought it was.

"Please, Josh." Tyler begged, placing his legs further apart, enough for Josh to fit into the space between them. "Need it so bad."

"Need you to lean forward, baby boy."

Tyler did what he was told immediately, anticipation flowing through his body. "Yes, of course."

"Good boy," Josh mumbled into his right thigh, finishing with a quick lick against it. The praise went right to Tyler's dick. "Are you okay with this?"

Was he crazy? "Yes, oh my god, yes. Please, Josh. You don't know how much I want this." 

"Okay then, baby boy. If you want this, you can't move your hands from the wall." Tyler's head shot up from looking at the top of Josh's head straight to said hands placed against the wall. "You move your hands and you're not coming for the rest of the night."

Tyler was so hard that not coming would without a doubt be a torturous experience. "Fuck, Josh. Please no, I need to come." 

"Then just don't move your hands, baby boy." Josh ran his tongue up from Tyler's thigh to the crease of his ass. "You're a good boy, you can do it."

Tyler couldn't even argue before Josh was grabbing his ass and pulling it open to lick along his hole. 

"Oh shit." Tyler's head fell forward against the wall at the first sensation of pleasure. "Fuck, Josh. Again. More."

"Keep talking, baby." Josh ran a finger along the end of Tyler's spine to his balls, before following it with his tongue. "You sound so pretty begging like that."

"Josh, oh my god. You're so good." Tyler arched his back, trying to lean into Josh’s tongue, desperate for more. "Please do it again, please do it. I need more, feels so good."

He was rewarded with a quick suck against his balls before another lick along his hole. Josh’s tongue repeated the path with broader strokes, slowly getting wetter and wetter, until Tyler could feel it slightly drip down his upper thighs.

A high pitched whine left Tyler's throat when he felt Josh prod against his hole with a pointed tongue. "Fuck, please, Josh. Fuck me open with your tongue."

It felt so good when Josh entered him. He could feel the pleasure force his thighs to shake and build in the centre of his body.

"Do you like that, baby?" Josh asked, as if Tyler's reactions weren't enough to give away how much he liked this.

"Yes. I love it. You're so good, Josh. Making me feel so good. Fuck, please don't stop. Don't stop." It was growing harder and harder to keep his hands in place. Gravity seemed to grow heavier with each passing moment, his body struggling to stay up right every time Josh pushed deeper into him.

 

It was driving him insane the way Josh kept torturing him, twisting his tongue into him, pulling out just as it got to the point of perfection. Josh leaned back to bite on Tyler's right cheek, "Keep talking, baby. Or I'll have to punish you."

"Sorry, sorry. Please, please, Josh. Keep going. Sorry, please, Josh." Tyler was losing his mind, shaking his head. Repetitions of words and actions being the only thing to bring small comfort to his overwhelmed body. "So good, Josh. Feels so good. Thank you, thank you so much. So good."

Tyler broke off into a cycle of 'thank you', 'please', and 'so good', not fully aware of what was leaving his mouth.

He's not sure how Josh did it, but Tyler shuddered against the wall, almost collapsing, when he felt Josh push hard against his perineum. Hard enough to put pressure on his prostate. The action caused a electric sting of euphoria to overtake all his nerves.

"Fuck me, Daddy."

All movement stopped. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Please, it was nothing." Tyler wanted to cry. He didn't want Josh to find out about that. It was a kink that tyler held close to his heart, too scared of the judgement that he may receive. Even as his relationship with Josh progressed he had been scared to tell him.

 

"Tyler." Josh climbed up from his spot on the ground and leaned in towards Tyler's ear. "What did you just say?" 

"Please, just forget about it. It's embarrassing." If the world could just swallow him up whole, leave no trace of him or this disaster, that would be dandy. "I just like the word. It's hot. Not in a daddy issues way, I don't have daddy issues, it's just that's it's kind of taboo so then it's hot, which make it f-."

Tyler was cut off by Josh purring in his ear. "Tell me what you said, baby boy."

"I said daddy. I'm sorry, Josh."

Josh bit down gently on Tyler's neck before leaning up to nose behind Tyler's ear, whispering into his ear. "Why? Because you want daddy's cock?"

"Fuck." Tyler couldn't believe this was real.

"Is that what you need, baby boy? You need Daddy's cock?" Josh gripped his hip bones and pulled him back against his dick, his cock easily slipping along the slick left by his previous actions, despite the cloth of Josh's underwear. 

Tyler couldn't help the moan that was ripped from his body. Josh's words and body overflowed his senses, leaving him gripping onto the wall and mentally begging for a way to gain control, at least enough to reply. 

The most he could do was furiously nod his head against the cold wall and make a noise of agreement. 

"Answer me. Is that what you need, baby boy?"

How could Josh expect him to answer in this state? "Need daddy's cock in me. Please fill me up."

"My beautiful little cock whore," Josh said, placing quick bites along his neck that follow with quick lashes of his tongue. "So good for daddy's dick?"

"Uh huh." Was all Tyler could say.

"You're so beautiful. You make such pretty noises for me. You make daddy so happy. Feel so good around me." Tyler could recognise that Josh's voice was growing more distant, could feel the cold wash over his back as Josh moved away. To where? Tyler had no clue. "You deserve it, you deserve my cock after doing such a good job."

Josh had made his way back to Tyler and was now smattering kisses along his body; neck, back, ribs and shoulders. "You didn't move your hands. I'm so proud of you, baby boy. You're such a good boy. You're doing so good for daddy."

Tyler could hear the click of the lube bottle and relaxed his body in anticipation. He shuffled back a bit more, moving to give Josh more access, sticking his ass out in the air. 

There was the slick sound of Josh warming up the lube before Tyler felt a finger circle around his entrance. "Fuck, daddy. Please, I need it now."

Josh immediately complied, inserting a finger and curling it slightly to press against his walls. Tyler rested his forehead against the wall and groaned again. He was relaxed and open because of Josh's amazing mouth, and he needed more right now.

"More, daddy."

Josh pumped his finger into him as his other hand slid between Tyler's stomach and the wall, lightly dragging his nails, setting Tyler alight at each point of contact.

Josh's mouth settled at the junction of his neck and gave it a quick bite before sucking. Hard. 

"Ah, fuck." Tyler threw his head back against Josh's shoulder and leaned back further onto his hand. Finally, a hand settled on his dick, only giving it a moment's attention before it kept going further down. Tyler wanted to cry when Josh gripped his thigh, and as he looked down he could see some of his thigh spilling out between his fingers, he needed more stimulation now. One finger wasn't enough and Tyler could feel himself slowly losing his mind. "Please, Josh. Just fuck me already."

Without preamble, two more fingers joined the first, making Tyler cry out with pleasure and claw at the wall. Josh had been surprised the first time Tyler had asked for it rough. They had their fair share of soft, loving sex, but sometimes Tyler liked it hard and heated. Josh was always willing to comply.

Josh let go of his thigh to slide his hand back to Tyler's dick, stroking it teasingly while the other hand prepared him. A breath got caught in his throat when Josh slid a thumb over the head of his dick and curled his fingers against his prostate at the same time. 

Tyler couldn't stop himself from panting and writhing under Josh's strong body, perfectly playing into his hands. He could feel himself building closer to the edge as Josh played with his cock and ass, so when Josh withdrew his hands from Tyler's body, the begging and whining practically fell from Tyler's mouth. "No, come back. Please."

"Shh," Josh cooed, the sound of crinkled foil coming immediately afterwards. "So close, baby boy."

And then Josh was pushing into him with one long, hard movement. They both let out a long, drawn out groan at the feeling, Tyler feeling full, and satisfied, but still craving more. Josh wasted no time, rocking into him slow and deep until Tyler was gasping and begging for "More, harder, faster. Please, daddy."

Tyler was shaking when Josh ran his hands up and around his chest, dragging a thumb over his nipple before digging a nail in next to it. Tyler couldn't stop the sounds from leaving his mouth as Josh started to fuck into him hard enough that he needed to use the wall to brace himself.

His hands kept sliding down the wall each time Josh slid into him, having to scrabble back up the wall for proper balance. When Josh decided to keep continuously hitting his prostate, Tyler gave up and rested his forearms against the wall and let the force of Josh's hands on his hips keep him upright.

"Fuck daddy, I'm so close." 

Josh's hand clamped down around the base of his dick, "Nuh uh, baby. Not until I say so."

What? Fuck, not again. He needed to come so bad, and this is what Josh wanted to do. How was he meant to not come with Josh practically fucking him into the wall, hard enough that he was going to have bruises on his hips and forearms? Still,the command did something to Tyler's insides. Made him feel hot and willing to please.

"You're doing so good, baby boy. Doing so good for daddy. So close and then you can come."

Tyler practically screamed out with a cry of "Daddy." He was so close that it was starting to hurt.

"Guys, what the fuck?" Came a pained voice to their left.

Instantly, Josh let go of Tyler's cock and jumped away, but the simultaneous actions of Josh releasing the makeshift cock ring around his dick, paired with the feeling of Josh roughly pulling out of him and dragging along his prostate as he withdrew, finally tipped Tyler over the edge.

He watched with horror as he came on the wall. 

Fuck.

There stood Mark, Josh's roommate, and the unfortunate victim who just walked in on Josh fucking Tyler up against the wall.

 

Tyler really didn't want to face Mark right now, but he knew he couldn't just pretend that that didn't happen. At least, not right now. He was definitely wiping that moment from his memory later.

Tyler glanced over at Josh, who was standing mortified with his hand over his dick, still hard despite the uncomfortable situation. Ouch, that must hurt.

"I'm going to go into the kitchen. You're going to clean that," he waved a hand at Tyler's mess with a grimace, not looking at it or the boys. "And then maybe we can forget that this happened."

With that he turned on his heel and walked into the lounge, probably to head to the kitchen. 

Tyler looked over at Josh again and couldn't help laughing a bit, despite the shame that was pumping through his veins. What a sight they made, Josh with his hands over his dick completely naked and uncomfortable, and Tyler, both forearms pressed against the wall with his bare ass to the world.

He gingerly pushed away from the wall, and gestured to Josh's boner. "You go take care of your... problem. I'll clean this up before it dries."

Josh gave a quick nod before waddling awkwardly to the bathroom. At least Tyler got a nice view of his butt.

Tyler quickly dashed over to Josh's room to grab some clothes and tissues. He was pretty sure he was wearing Josh's shirt from last night, but he thought the boxers were clean, so it shouldn't be too bad. 

He squatted down to wipe of the mess in the hallway, before realising that he had to go into the kitchen to get rid of the mess. The only other bin was in the bathroom with Josh, and while they were dating he wasn't sure about the boundaries of walking in on each other jacking off.

Mark was sitting at the counter with his head in his hands when Tyler entered the room. He tried to silently place the rubbish away without alerting his presence, but the pained groan coming from the defeated man cued him in that he had failed.

Was it wrong that Tyler found this partly funny, despite the shame and embarrassment running through his body? "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mark."

"Ignore what I said about forgetting this," Mark said, raising his head and voice. "But why? In the the fucking hallway? You couldn't even do it in your bedroom?"

Yeah, Tyler really should not find this as funny as he did. He bowed his head and tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as he mumbled, "Sorry, Mark."

"Jeez, Tyler. I thought you guys were innocent and pure. Y'know, the whole no swearing, act all good." Mark shook his head as if questioning what he had done to deserve this. "You guys are kinky as fuck. Like really? Daddy?"

Damn, Tyler was hoping he hadn't heard that. 

Mark turned in his seat to finally face Tyler directly. "Do I even want to know how many times you guys have had sex in the hallway?"

"Uhhh," should Tyler be honest in this situation? "Only five times I think."

"Really? I thought it was above seven at least." Josh's voice carried from the direction of the lounge. Tyler turned towards the door to watch him step through the frame, still dripping from the shower with a pair of shorts on.

"Oh my god," Mark threw his hands in the air, "I'm never going to be able to walk into that hallway again."

Josh smiled in a way that was completely self satisfied, despite the shy way his body was leaning against the doorframe, closing himself in. He was enjoying this as much as Tyler. "You kind of have to, dude. Your room's down there."

"I hate you two," Mark grumbled.

"Look, it's a really convenient place, okay?" Tyler argued, seeing if he could rile up Mark some more.

Mark stood up and began to pace a little bit, frustration obvious in the set of his shoulders. "Why couldn't you just have sex in your room? Like normal people?" 

"We don't usually make it that far." Josh mumbled, equal parts embarrassed and amused, his eyes cast downward.

Mark let out a sigh that perfectly conveyed how fed up he was up at that point. "I thought you guys were innocent!" 

Tyler shrugged, "You should know to always assume the worst."

"Oh my god, I can't deal with this conversation. Let's all pretend that this never happened." Mark huffed, walking out of the room. 

Tyler looked over at a sheepish and guilty looking Josh. "It'll be fine. He'll recover."

"Maybe," Josh said with a tentative smile, coming over to settle beside Tyler and looped his hand into Tyler's. "So... daddy, hey?"

Tyler buried his head into Josh's shoulder and groaned. "No."

"It's okay, I enjoyed it." Tyler hummed when he felt the scratch of Josh's fingers through his hair. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"So you mean you don't hate me for throwing a kink on you mid sex?" Tyler's words were still slightly muddled by Josh's skin, but the laugh he received told him Josh had heard him loud and clear.

"No, but maybe this is something we should discuss." Josh closed his arms around Tyler. "I mean, we haven't had the most boring sex life, but I'm willing to try out more stuff if you are. I completely trust you."

Tyler lifted his head to look at Josh, "I trust you too. I just... I don't want you to think I'm weird."

"Tyler, unless you want to have sex with an animal, I think I'll be pretty cool with most things. And if I don't like it, I'll say no." Josh caressed Tyler's cheek before giving it a pinch. "And you're a decent human, you'll respect that no."

"I'll respect that no." Tyler nodded in agreement, "I never want you to feel uncomfortable with me."

"So... we're going to do this? Discuss our deepest, darkest fears?" While Josh's voice was light hearted and joking, his eyes pinned Tyler in place. It was his choice on whether they would go down that path together.

"Yeah, we're going to tell each other our deepest, darkest fears." Tyler said with a small smile. "But I don't think the kitchen is a suitable place for that."

Tyler knew he was trying to delay, but he needed some time to build up the confidence. There were things he was going to say that he had been internally struggling with for a long time. 

Josh understood though, he understood that Tyler needed time and nodded, accepting as always. "Do you think we have any cereal left?"

"Josh, that's not an appropriate dinner option." Tyler argued just for the sake of being contradictory. He knew they'd be eating cereal for dinner now that Josh wanted it.

Josh leaned forward and gave him an over dramatic kiss on the check, a loud 'mwah' sound filling the kitchen. "Dude, cereal is a totally acceptable dinner meal."

Tyler stepped back and let Josh manoeuvre to the cupboard, flipping through the boxes providing idle commentary.

Tyler never thought he would have this. This easy, intimate connection with someone. A relationship without fear of judgement or scaring the other by being too much. Too depressed. Too hyper. Too sad. Too much.

He had been worried that morning after they first met, that when he woke up Josh would regret his decision. Worried that Josh would kick him to the curb and not want anything to do with him. He had gotten attached to him too fast, becoming infatuated with his laugh and alien rants, and addicted to the way he had sent Tyler into a state of bliss. 

That worry was dismissed when he had woken up to Josh making pancakes in the kitchen with an easy smile and a simple, "How many do you want?"

They ended up eating their late afternoon breakfast on the couch, Tyler letting Josh show him his favourite episodes of x-files because Tyler was a pushover for Josh, even from the first night. They stayed there, pressed together and enjoying the show together as noon turned to mid afternoon which turned to night. 

Josh, ever the gentleman, offered to drive him home in his old broken down car. The drive had been filled with old music and discussions about songs that saved them during darker times, Tyler trying to muster up the courage to ask for Josh's number the whole time. Too many voices were telling him he didn't deserve Josh, or that Josh would never want him for more than that one night. But when they pulled up to Tyler's share house, he finally asked, "Could I give you my phone number?"

Josh had rushed at the chance, actually stumbling and dropping his phone in a hurry to pull it out of his pockets. In the end Josh had been too excited to properly type the numbers, so he gave it to Tyler to type in. 

Tyler could feel the smile pull at his lips as he put Josh's number into his phone afterwards. Quickly typing in the contact name as 'alien boy' with a little emoji next it before pocketing his phone.

With a quick, awkward hug over the hand brake, Tyler left the car. He hadn't even made it to the steps of his home before he got a text from Josh.

[alien] do you want to get some lunch tomorrow? 

[me] of course!

[me] Taco Bell again? Make it a proper date this time

[alien] perfect, my treat 

Tyler looked up from his phone to glance at Josh, still in his car. They made eye contact through the open window and both burst into wide grins simultaneously. Shy, excited smiles.

[me] you should probably head back before it gets too late

[alien] probably, I'll wait until you walk in. Have to make sure you get home safe and everything

[me] I don't think I'm going to get mugged on my way to the door

[me] the door that's in arms reach

[alien] you never know

[me] such a gentlemen 

[alien] I know

[me] I was lying, you're a dork

Wanting to have the final word, Tyler put his phone away and gave one last wave. He made sure to over exaggerate the closing off the door.

[me] I got home safe. What a miracle

[alien] I'm glad

Tyler was grinning when he told Josh to get off his phone and drive safely. He was grinning as he had a shower and traced over the light bruises on his thighs. He was grinning when he saw the hickeys covering his throat in the mirror. He was grinning when he settled into bed and saw that he had 5 text notifications.

[alien] I think I really like you, which is kind of weird because we haven't known each other long

[alien] but you're really cute and funny

[alien] and I want to get to know you better and maybe after we figure out each other more... 

[alien] would you like to date?

The next text came half an hour after all the others

[alien] I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I totally understand if this was going to just be a one night stand. I'm sorry if that sounded creepy

Tyler hurried to type back, not wanting to leave Josh hanging longer than he already had.

[me] no way! You didn't make me uncomfortable at all. I really like you too, and I would... yeah I would like to date. Once we find out more about each other. But yeah, I would like that

Tyler hit send and hoped he hadn't sounded to eager, he just really liked Josh, okay. 

But Josh replied instantly, equally as eager, and from there they talked all night. Sharing memories and interests until the early hours of the morning, and with each adorable message from Josh, Tyler felt his infatuation grow.

Josh fell asleep at around 5 and Tyler quickly followed, waking up a couple of hours later to a text from Josh asking if he wanted to grab late afternoon lunch. 

As he walked to the local Taco Bell, Tyler passed an electronics store that displayed little sets of headphones on sale. Usually, Tyler would walk by, not really a fan of custom headphones, but a set of little green buds caught his eye.

On sale were a little pair of green and black headphones that Tyler was buying before he realised it. It wasn't until he received his receipt that he recognised how strange it was to buy a gift on the first date, or even for someone he had known for such a short period of time.

Anxiety swelled within him as he got closer to the fast food joint, worried that Josh would think he was desperate. He resolved to just not give them to Josh and wait until later on in... the whatever they had. And an alien gift at that. Was this taking the joke too far? 

But when Josh asked what was in the bag after they ordered food, Tyler blurted out, "It's a gift."

"Oh, cool," Josh looked at the little plastic bag, then smiled at Tyler. "Who's it for?"

Tyler really couldn't lie. Not to that face. "Uhh... you?"

"Me?"

Tyler had ended up shoving the bag over to him in embarrassment, trying to hide his anxiety in his freshly bought food.

"Is this going to be a continuous thing?" Josh asked, smiling widely as he turned the gift over in his hands, admiring it. “The aliens?”

Tyler shrugged, "If it makes you happy, sure."

The soft, sincere smile Josh gave him when he said, "You getting them for me is what makes me happy," is what gave Tyler insight over how screwed he'd be when it came to this boy.

The conversation carried on with lighthearted flirting as they decided to go shopping together. Tyler let Josh lead him around the shops until they settled on a music shop so Josh could look for some new stuff for his drums. While waiting, Tyler looked around trying to find something to keep his interest, eventually deciding just to continue watching Josh as he leant over the display models, and eyeing the way his arms flexed when he picked up heavier parts.

[me] attached image

[me] what a cutie

Tyler saw Josh pull out his phone and scan the content of the text. He looked up at Tyler for a second, face displaying perfect confusion and incredulity, before going back to type on his phone.

[alien] Tyler, is that just a picture of my butt?

Tyler nodded when they made eye contact again. He quickly walked over and said, "Ten out of ten, it's a good butt."

Josh threw his head back and laughed, and Tyler was just stunned yet again by how beautiful this boy was. 

Tyler knew he was head over heels for Josh when a month after they had sex and a build up of flirting and kind words, he texted Tyler.

[alien] you home?

[me] yeah, what's up?

[alien] could you come outside

Tyler cautiously granted his request and exited his home to see Josh standing on his lawn with a giant blow up alien doll.

"... Why? Tyler asked with incredulity, crossing his arms. 

"Umm, so this is Josh," the real, human Josh gave the fake, green Josh a little wiggle for emphasis. "And Josh was wondering if you would... perhaps, date him?"

"I would have to decline Josh, because I've got this crazy infatuation with this human, who coincidentally is also called Josh." Tyler said with a shrug, faking nonchalance despite the crazy race of his heart. "So I'm really sorry, but I can't date you."

"Josh also has a crazy infatuation with you," Josh pointed to himself, the alive version of himself at least. "This Josh by the way. The real one. Would you date this Josh?"

"I would really like to, that would be pretty sick."

"Sweet," Josh did a little run to reach Tyler on the porch, leaning in to kiss him. He didn't succeed though, because the giant, green alien was blocking them from getting close. "I guess I should throw this away now."

"No, I'll take it," Tyler said, grabbing the gift from Josh's hands and squeezing it to his chest. "I need a replacement Josh for when mine isn't around."

He carefully manoeuvred it so he was holding it behind his back and bent forward at the waist for Josh to kiss him. Josh leaned up from his spot on the step below Tyler and met him halfway for a sweet kiss.

They had sex later that was soft and tender and so much more fulfilling knowing that this beautiful man above him was his. And it just kept getting better as time went on: Josh and the sex.

[me] why is there a 100 pack of red bull on my doorstep

Because Tyler was really confused when he showed up to his house with a giant wrapped present sitting on his porch. He was even more confused when he tore open the wrapping to reveal a giant pack of red bull.

[alien] happy monthiversary

Of course Josh would give him a giant box of energy drinks a month into their relationship. What a dork. 

[me] I'm so glad we're dating

[me] you're a blessing

He ended up hauling the red bull into the kitchen, probably straining something in his neck.

[alien] thank you for the signed edition of X-files

[me] happy monthiversary

Josh wasn't the only one who remembered their monthiversary, see, Tyler was a good boyfriend as well.

[alien] you do know it's not actually their signatures right? They don't match

[me] oh 

 

Never mind, apparently Tyler was a terrible boyfriend.

[me] sorry

[alien] don't be, I love it anyway

[alien] and now I can force you to watch it

“Tyler.”

Tyler was ripped back to the kitchen when Josh said, "What are you thinking about?" A bowl of cereal in each hand, one against his chest, the other held out to Tyler.

"I was thinking of how amazing you are." Which was true, "And how lucky I am to have you."

Josh smiled that smile that meant he was embarrassed but pleased, "Stop."

"You want to eat this in your room?" Tyler took the bowl from Josh's hand, "I don't know if I can face Mark again today."

"Sure," Josh placed a kiss on his cheek before heading over to the doorway.

As they walked through the hallway, Tyler tried not to look at the spot he had cum on only an hour ago. What a night.

They entered Josh's room and Tyler felt a sense of peace wash over him at the sight of the familiar setting. Tyler loved Josh's room, if he were to be honest. He had these giant windows with a giant bed pressed against it, so when at night moonlight bathed the room and them. He always managed to keep it clean and in order, compared to Tyler's organised chaos. Plus, Josh's room always managed to smell like a strange combination of jasmine, cologne, and strangely, almonds. A combination of weird smells that just reminded Tyler of Josh and comfort by now. 

They settled down on the bed, careful not to spill their cereal and pulled the blanket around their laps.

"Should we start talking about it?" Josh asked with a spoon of milk in his mouth.

Tyler paused. "Now, while we're eating cereal?" 

"Why not? It might make it less... scary? Intimidating." The sound of the spoon clanging on the bowl sounded too loud for the quiet atmosphere. "I don't know, but the idea of you telling me how you want to have sex while you eat lucky charms seems a lot easier to deal with." 

"Okay, yeah that makes sense.” Tyler waited, seeing if Josh would take the lead. After a minute of them just staring at each other, Tyler cracked. “How do we do this?”

Josh shrugged as he scooped more food into his mouth, “I'm not sure? Maybe we should just talk about what we've done so far that we enjoy.”

“Good idea,” Tyler decided to get the ball rolling by starting simple. “I don't know if you remember, but I really enjoyed it when you pulled my hair.”

His words sounded nervous even to his own ear, and he was scared to look at Josh, so to distract himself from the fear he grabbed the bowl and drained the last of the cereal. The slurping sounds and build up of nervous energy was enough to make Josh laugh as Tyler accidentally spilt milk down his chin.

“Dammit.” Tyler wipped at his chin and smiled at the sound of Josh's giggle.

He expected Josh to calm down after a couple of seconds, but the excitement just kept building up until Josh was laughing hard enough that sound refused to leave his body. 

“It wasn't that funny, man.”

And then the atmosphere changed. The moonlight made Josh look ethereal, the mood got softer and Tyler just felt calm. This was what pure content felt like. The happiness of the man he loved washing over him and the peacefulness of the quiet made everything feel... right. Everything felt right.

Tyler collected his and Josh's bowls and put them on the side table as he calmed down, laughter dying out until it was just the two of them looking at each other with soft expressions and tender eyes. 

“Hey, come here,” Josh said with his arms spread, inviting Tyler to his chest. “We’re going to be okay. It'll be fine.”

And Tyler believed him. Regardless of how scary opening up was, knowing that they would have this open honesty and trust soothed his anxiety.

“Hang on, I have an idea.” Josh whispered into his ear before gently pushing Tyler back into the mattress and leaning over to reach the side table. Tyler turned his head and saw him grab some familiar green headphones. 

Tyler clutched at the blanket and pulled it over him as Josh connected his headphones to his phone, sifting through it for an album. When he found a suitable one, he attempted to stick one of the ends in Tyler's ear, failing miserably.

“Get under the covers.” Tyler laughed as he fixed the placement of the small speaker. Once Josh settled under the blanket, he reached over and snuggled him, stealing his body warmth.

So many times Tyler had laid in bed, content but yearning, wanting something more. Something he could never describe. Something that felt like Josh. Something that felt like Josh's soft touch and tender eyes, as they laid there basking in the moment and the silence of each other.

Gentle music lulled through the shared headphones, setting a soft mood of sentimental bliss. 

This was something Tyler never thought was possible. Spilling your heart open to another without the fear of judgement. There would be a yes or a no, but that was all. No disgust. No reservation. 

Just complete trust.

"I like letting you take charge. I like you telling me what to do and what to feel. It's nice not to think about it and leave it up to someone else. My mind goes somewhere else." Tyler dragged the nail of his pinky over Josh's open palm. "Somewhere safer and sweeter."

"I like doing it, it feels like trust. It's so strange, this feeling, knowing someone trusts you not to mess it up. Trusting everything to you." Josh closed his hand around Tyler's loose fingers for a second to give it a light squeeze, before letting go. "Thank you. For the trust. And everything else."

Tyler could feel it building up inside him again, that feeling that pushed his lungs to the edges of his chest and filled up his very core. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it still kind of hurt, felt too heavy and soft to belong to someone like Tyler. "What else?"

"I like... I like you complimenting me. Telling me I'm beautiful, and that I do a good job, and that I deserve you." Tyler could hear the hidden depths of insecurity in Josh's voice. He understood more than anyone what Josh was feeling, because Josh showed him. Josh bared his soul and insecurities to Tyler in late night confessions and early morning whispers. He showed his fear in tentative touches and hesitant words. 

Tyler wanted to set that fear loose.

"You do. We deserve each other so much. You're amazing, not just for me, but for the world." Tyler tried to convey the sincerity in his voice, in the way he held Josh's eyes, in his tender touch across Josh's collarbone. "You're so beautiful, and kind, and funny, and you deserve anything that makes you as happy as you make me."

They didn't smile, but there was a softness in the way Josh's eyes teared up, and in Tyler's gentle kiss to the bridge of his brow. 

"Thank you." 

There was silence between them, only momentarily broken by Josh's soft sobs and Tyler's whispered 'shh'. Tyler listened to the slight rustle of fabric as he let his hand fall up and down Josh's spine to count the passing of time.

Tyler was blown away that this was his. This beautiful man who was just so good. Someone filled with such love and happiness decided to give it all to Tyler, to make him the centre of his affections. 

Josh wrapped his hand around Tyler's wrist, not caging it in but providing a gentle weight, middle finger and thumb settling over his pulse. "What about you, got anymore kinks I should know about?"

"I like..." Tyler trusted Josh. Tyler trusted Josh with his life, which seemed to be a lot easier than trusting Josh with his heart and soul, but he knew he needed to. And not just needed to, he wanted to. He wanted Josh to know everything about him so he in turn could know everything about Josh. It didn't make this conversation any easier though. "I like being, degraded? I don't know if that's even the word. I like when you build it up that I'm not good enough for you, I'm a whore and a slut, and then you praise me. It drags me into the dark place and then lights it up."

Josh seemed to contemplate it for a moment, turning it over in his head as he rubbed his thumb along Tyler's beating pulse. "Like a Pavlovian response to bad self esteem thoughts?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tyler placed the heel of his hand in the dip of Josh's hipbone, feeling the prominent bone press against his palm. "When I'm in the moment, the names are just kind of hot. But afterwards, when I start falling into that.. bad place, when I start believing in the names, I'll start remembering all the good names you called me after the bad names. I really like the praises. I feel selfish for liking them, and maybe they're just said in the heat of the moment, but they... they stick with me."

Tyler noticed that Josh and him had begun to synchronise their breathing, both exhaling and inhaling at the same time. "Okay, so we both like the sweet talk. I think that’s something we can do all the time. I'm pretty sure we do it a lot anyway."

Tyler let out a quick breathe from his nose, something resembling a laugh. "True."

There was silence again, peaceful silence, as they both thought of what they liked and how they could phrase it without scaring the other.

"I like you picking me up and manhandling me. The way you can just lift me is so hot," Tyler punctuated his statement with a quick squeeze of Josh's bicep, "and I like the idea of you pushing me into the bed. Or pulling my legs open. Dragging me towards you. I guess you being physically dominant is just really attractive to me."

Josh bit his lip as he did that smile, the one when he was shy but pleased. "Any chance to show off for you is one I'm not going to miss. All the drumming has to pay off for something right?"

Josh pulled Tyler's leg higher up on his hip as he repositioned them more.

"I want you to wear underwear. Ladies underwear. Not to be a girl, or anything. But I really want to see you in lingerie." Josh didn't look Tyler in the face, instead staring laser focus at his shoulder. "You're so beautiful, and you would look so good in it."

Tyler hadn't thought about it before, but he had an immediate attraction to the idea, could see the appeal behind beautiful lace and seductive silk. "I would like that. A lot. I want to make you happy."

"You do, you make so happy, regardless of what you wear, Tyler. But, this would be amazing." Josh's voice sounded almost reverent, as if the idea of Tyler in lace and silk was holy, like it would be a blessing to kneel before him. 

Tyler wanted that. He wanted Josh to beg at his feet like it was torture not to touch him. "Well then we're definitely doing that." 

"Okay so, so far we have, praising each other," Josh lifted up a finger to keep count, "me being in control, picking you up and manhandling you, dirty talk slash name calling, and cute underwear. See, this isn't too bad, and now we get to have fun later."

"Anything else?" Tyler asked, feeling like he was the only one supplying options, besides the lace and praise, he didn't really know what Josh liked.

"I really enjoyed you deepthroating me," Josh said, some confidence finally building in his voice.

Tyler's smile became self satisfied as he remembered the way josh fell apart that first night. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah, you felt so good." Josh's confidence wavered a bit as he said, "It was really hot. Seeing you choke on my dick."

"Yeah?" Tyler nudged him in act of reassurance, "What else? I want to make you feel good."

"Well, I liked taking control of you, but we've already kind of discussed that, so I guess..." He trailed off at the end

"It's still good to know that you like it as well, I don't want to just being doing stuff I enjoy." Tyler brought Josh's hand that was closest to him and kissed the palm. "What else. I'm not going to judge you. The worst that's going to happen is I say no."

There was a moment of silence as josh battled within himself, before quietly muttering "I like the idea of tying you up, maybe gagging you,"

He sounded so disappointed in himself, like he was doing something wrong for having these interests.

"I would like to try that." Tyler rested his forehead against Josh's chest, letting him have his privacy as he teared up again, "I trust you to have complete control over me and respect that."

"I always thought I was so wrong or weird," Josh whispered into the crown of his head, "I thought people would judge me."

"I'm not going to judge you, and it's not weird or wrong. We're both adults, we're both consenting, and everyone involved knows what's happening and is enjoying it. What's wrong about that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought it wasn't normal." They way he sounded so defeated and judgemental of himself broke Tyler's heart. He wanted to pull the self esteem out of Josh's body and love it until it knew it's worth. Only then would he let it return to Josh, so he could forever know how important he was. 

"Josh what even is normal? No one talks about sex, so we would never know. Plus, everyone secretly likes kinky stuff, even if they deny." Tyler tried to put as much conviction in his voice as possible. "I mean look at 50 shades of grey. Terrible excuse for a healthy relationship, but everyone liked the idea of something different."

Josh's arms tightened around him like Tyler was a rock, grounding him in place. "So it's okay?" 

"Yeah. We're both okay and into it, and it's only between us." Jokingly, he decided to throw out a kink and see how Josh would react. "Well I mean besides possibly traumatising a child, I really like the idea of doing something in public. Doing something dirty while no one has a clue."

"Yeah... that does kind of sound hot. We could maybe try that one day, something small. See how it goes?" Josh seemed to be more confident in agreeing with Tyler than with offering his own suggestions. They would have to work on that.

“That night, the first time we met. You did this thing I really liked,” Tyler started, “You said I couldn't come until you said so. I'm not sure why but it was really hot.”

“You liked that?” Josh asked with genuine curiosity, “I thought that would have scared you off.”

“No,” Tyler shook his head against Josh's chest. “I liked it. I liked you having that control.”

“Okay.” Josh breathed in deep enough that Tyler felt his head rose with it. “Okay, there's this thing I've heard about, if you want to try.”

Tyler looked up at him, chin slightly pressing between the valley of his pecs. “What is it?”

“People sometimes do this thing where they train someone to…” Josh trailed of for a moment. “y'know, orgasm on command.”

Tyler thought about it for a second, “Is that even possible?”

“Apparently. Would you be willing to try it?” Josh's face was open but cautious. 

Tyler quickly planted a kiss where his chin had been resting before looking into Josh's eyes again. “Yeah, I'm still not quite sure how that would work, physiologically wise, but I'm open to trying it.”

“Cool,” Josh said, as if they weren't discussing the idea of teaching Tyler to come on command. “Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of. We can always discuss it later.” Tyler let out a yawn and burrowed deeper against Josh's chest, “I think I got a boner talking about this.”

“Same.”

Tyler let out a sound that could be called a giggle, “I know, I can feel it.”

He could. Josh was definitely a… more endowed human than Tyler, and he could feel his dick against the line of Tyler's stomach.

Tyler began an internal battle. He was so tired, but they both had a problem to deal with. Actual sex was out of the question, both way too exhausted for anything requiring effort.

Tyler pulled the headphones out of their ears to push them to other side of the bed before he clumsily climbed up Josh's body until their hips aligned and rocked against him with one slow, sleepy movement. A warmth grew between his legs and built along his thighs. He rocked again and listened to the blissful sigh of relief Josh released.

Tyler clumsily turned his head to the side to press a kiss against Josh's neck. Tyler sluggishly lifted himself onto his elbows and slightly onto his knees, before grinding against Josh again. 

After a bout of thrusts, he had to reposition Josh's cock, so the next time he moved against Josh, they both groan aloud. 

Josh's hand moved from his hipbone to palm at his ribs, pushing the larger shirt up his body to hang limply at his shoulder blades. The feeling of the comforting hand grounded Tyler as he pushed down on Josh again.

With more effort than he would have liked to spend, Tyler pushed up with his hands to straddle Josh, settling on his hips. 

“Stay,” he said, hoping Josh could process Tyler's sleepy command to keep his hands on Tyler. He reached behind and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull it off. Unfortunately, Tyler's lazy arms were not listening to him and his shirt got stuck halfway over his head.

Tyler dropped his arms by his side and sighed, resigned to his fate. This is how it would happen. He would have to grind up against Josh with half his shirt covering his face now.

A hand was moved from his ribs before he felt a tug at the fabric. A second later, moonlight and Josh's smile filled his vision. “We don't have to do this if you're too tired.”

“No,” Tyler shook his head drowsily. “I'm gonna make you cum.”

He had a goal now, and he wouldn't rest until that goal was complete. Tyler shuffled his way down Josh's hips, then thighs, then shins before settling at his ankles.

“You're going to have to take your pants off though.” Tyler said, already knowing he would fail at the task of removing Josh's shorts.

Josh did a little shimmy and wiggle out of them, revealing his dick. It was a nice dick.

“Woah, no underwear. You're getting crazy, you rebel.” Tyler's words tumbled out of his words with halting gaps as he had to think about what to say.

Deciding that speaking was too much effort, Tyler bent at the waist to get closer to Josh's cock. He slowly licked up from the base to the tip, trying to get it as wet as soon as possible. He placed a hand on Josh's left thigh to brace himself before sucking around the base of his cock.

Josh’s hips twitched for a second before stilling under Tyler again. Tyler continued to suck at the outside of Josh's dick until sufficiently prepared.

With one last lazy lick along the head of Josh's dick, Tyler casually swallowed half of his cock. Not going too far too fast, too tired to deal with the eventual mess if he ended up gagging. 

Slowly, in repeated bobbing motion, he made his way further down Josh's cock, until he was gently deepthroating him. He could feel his throat opening up and loosening to the feeling of the dick in his mouth, the threat of activating his gag reflex slowly disappearing.

After a couple of minutes, the long actions of deepthroating seemed too bothersome to a tired Tyler.

Pulling off Josh's dick, Tyler released a giant yawn, before saying, “I can't be bothered, just fuck my throat.”

“You sure?” Josh asked. “Tap my thigh if you need to stop, okay?”

Tyler lazily nodded before going down on Josh again. Two hands settled on his head and wrapped around his hair, tugging at the roots a bit.

Josh wasted no opportunity with using Tyler to slowly bring himself off, hips jolting up into Tyler's mouth. Tyler let himself get lost in the repetitive motion of being forced up and down Josh's cock.

There was a slight discomfort building in the back of his neck, a muscle pain from the awkward angle, but that was drowned out by the pride he got hearing Josh try and repress the low groans leaving his lips. Tyler looked up at him and saw the shattered image of Josh, head slightly thrown back and lip bitten, face a perfect picture of ecstasy. Tyler did that, he was the one that was breaking apart this perfect man with his mouth 

He could feel the tension build up in the muscles underneath Tyler's hands, thighs tightening and abdomen contracting. His thrusts started to become irregular and the control he had at the beginning was slowly falling apart. His grip on Tyler's head fumbled before tightening to the point of painful; Tyler loved it.

“Fuck, Tyler.” Josh sounded so close, his voice broken and guttural. He quickly rubbed a finger along the shell of Tyler's ear before pulling him down onto his cock and holding him there.

Tyler wasn't really a fan of the taste of come, but he could deal with it. He pulled off Josh's sensitive cock with a pop and sat upright, looking at image of Josh. He knew that the tissues were on the other side of the room and to get to them would require too much effort, so quickly he locked eyes with Josh and swallowed.

Josh let out a groan that sounded almost painful, “Fuck Tyler, you can't just do that to me. I don't need another boner.”

Tyler gave a shrug and a smile before he flopped down next to Josh. He was so tired, could feel sleeping tugging at the back of his eyelids and settle down in his bones. He could just sleep.

“Here, let me deal with that.” Josh turned on his side and pressed a kiss below Tyler's closed eyes. A warm weight pressed him down into the mattress as Josh leaned across him to open the drawer on the website table. Tyler could hear the click of the lube and slightly opened one eye to see Josh pour a bit of lube on his hand. Okay, Josh wasn't messing around apparently.

He heard the sound of Josh warming it up between his palms and drowsily pushed down his boxers, exposing his dick.

A warm, wet hand settled around his cock and gently pulled, sparking a sensation that felt so good in Tyler's relaxed body. The hand began to move as Josh began placing kisses and soft bites along his neck down to his chest, whispering sweet words into his stomach.

“You're so beautiful.” Josh pressed the words in the side of his shoulder while twisting his hand at the top of his dick.

“Josh.” Tyler sighed, feeling the buildup of pressure in his abdomen and thighs. Josh's chin rested on his sternum and looked up at him with such adoration and care that Tyler wants to keep looking at him so bad, but his eyes are struggling to stay open.

He languidly reaches a hand up to place along Josh cheek, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone, revelling in the knowledge that this was real and Josh was here with him. “You're so amazing.”

Tyler had to stop. The words were on his lips, the terrifying sentence that felt too strong of a statement but not enough to capture the feeling within him.

“You're the amazing one, baby.” Josh picked up the pace on Tyler's dick. “So amazing.”

Tyler could feel sleep coming despite the building pleasure in him. His legs felt heavy and his body was sinking further into the mattress. Tyler's mouth fell open and a gasp escaped into the open air when Josh ran a thumb around the head of his dick.

“You gonna come, Ty?” Josh whispered into his skin.

“Mmmhmm,” Tyler's mind was too far away to reply with words. Too lost between the point of sleeping and coming.

“Come now, baby. You can do it.” 

Josh's words pushed him over the edge. He could feel the waves of pressure roll over his body and make him temporarily white out.

“Well that was quick.” Josh said as he got up to grab the tissues.

“Shhh,” Tyler said aloud, eyes closed and just rejoicing in the sensation of complete relaxation. “I'm tired. Sleep now.”

He stayed like that as Josh cleaned him, curling up against him when Josh finally returned under the covers. Tyler let the pure happiness of Josh’s company and the warmth of their blankets lull him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever end a piece of writing without then falling asleep? Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, if you want, come follow Rufus and I on tumblr because we always want new friends
> 
> Rufus: Alienj0sh  
> Me: diddlydundidit
> 
> Here's the out of context quotes that I'm sure no one actually enjoys but us:  
> \- I was like "oh that's really adorab-DICK"  
> \- I just wanna fucking cum -Daddy, 2017  
> \- I'm writing porn to Sean Kingston and Justin Biebers "Eenie Meenie". You know it's going to be hot  
> \- You have too many daddies to be a daddy  
> \- "That was a high quality dick" - daddy 2017  
> \- I'm looking forward to mania just because I'm a music slug  
> \- *slut  
> \- I say as I write fake pork  
> \- *porn


	3. Glow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Josh's birthday and this chapter is here to remind you that this story is just a literal shitpost. 
> 
> A really, really long shitpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote this to the Animal Crossing: New Leaf soundtrack while procrastinating a uni assignment due that night, so you can tell I have my life sorted.

"Wake up.”

Josh's voice stirred him from his dream, his really nice dream, and truthfully he hasn't wanted to be conscious. Sleep was much nicer than reality, and even if that reality had Josh, Tyler would have much preferred to stay asleep. But Josh didn't seem to care, as he kept shaking Tyler awake.

And Tyler cared for Josh, would take a bullet for him and everything, but he did briefly contemplate murder as Josh persistently spoke into his ear.

Tyler stuffed his head further into the pillow in retaliation.

Josh didn't seem to get the message that Tyler wanted to stay in the land of dead, and continued to talk to him, “Tyler, wake up. Cmon.”

"Josh, babe, you know you're my favourite human, and I would do anything for you.” His words came out as a muffled sentence, but Josh seemed to understand, “But it's Sunday. You know what we do on Sundays?"

Tyler made sure to keep his voice even despite the building frustration inside of him.

“We go to church?” Josh asked hesitantly.

“No,” Tyler snapped, releasing that pent up anger in a groan of, “We sleep on Sundays.”

Josh wiggled the hand on Tyler's shoulder, shaking him like a petulant three year old, "C’mon, it's like 11 o'clock."

"Josh, sleepy Sunday. Sunday sleep in. We sleep in on Sunday.” Tyler rolled over and settled his head on Josh's chest, closing his eyes again but making sure to stay conscious. “You get the idea?”

“Ugh,” Josh let out a huff, “Fine. But we're leaving this bed by twelve.”

Tyler could hear Josh's heartbeat from where his ear was pressed against his chest, the slight rumble of his stomach disrupting the steady beat at times. Fingers ran through his hair, scratching against his scalp, focusing on the spots behind his ears and the crown of his head when Tyler let out little sounds of content.

"It's your birthday tomorrow," Tyler said, starting the sentence at the beginning of a heart contraction, ending in the brief second of silence. The scratching in his hair paused for a second before the hand went to cup the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah," Tyler could feel a slight vibration against his cheek when Josh spoke, "I forgot about that."

"How?"

Josh did a little shrug that lifted Tyler's head a bit. "I'm not sure."

Tyler lifted a hand to splay along Josh's abdomen, feeling the soft bumps of muscle under his hand. "You know what I'm getting you?"

"Is it a blowjob?" Josh pulled gently on the end of Tyler's ear. Tyler retaliated by digging his nails into the soft flesh of Josh's side, getting a little squeal from above.

"No," Tyler's hand returned to its place on Josh's abs before sliding down, resting just above the waistband of Josh's underwear, "But that can be part of it."  
  
“What is it then?” Josh asked.

“Can't tell you,” Tyler said with a mischievous smile, turning his head to look at him, “It’s a surprise.”

“Tease.” Josh flicked the shell of his ear, the pain lightly sparking through his body.

Tyler pinched Josh's pec in response, “I can hear your heart. It's beating pretty fast, dude.”

A thumb squeezed the place where he flicked, slowly massaging from the shell of his ear down to Tyler's neck. “It’s because I've got a heart boner for you.”

“That's gay,” Tyler turned and sucked on the skin above Josh's heart, “I'm going to give you a heartjob."

Josh slid the hand up his neck and gripped the hair on the back of Tyler's head, fingers tightening to pull him up enough that Josh could kiss the end of his nose.“Your face is gay”

“Rude.”

 

 

 

Josh was an adorable sleeper. Tyler had a _small_ folder of pictures on his phone to prove it. His nose sometimes wrinkled up if something happened in his dream and he would curl up tight in the blanket, making a little burrito of himself.

Tyler loved waking up before Josh, something that happened rarely due to Tyler usually being the one to sleep in out of the two. But whenever he managed to get up before Josh - especially in the early morning hours when the light was soft, the world still quiet, and the air slightly sharp with cold - he enjoyed just laying there.

He took comfort in the knowledge that this was someone who accepted him - his personality, his kinks, his flaws and all - and still wanted him.

Maybe even loved him.

That was something that had been playing in Tyler's mind for months. They had progressively been building their relationship, engaging in more personal sex and intimate moments, showing each other more flaws and healing some wounds together. And Tyler knew he loved Josh.

It was something he had been scared of for a while. Whether it was the anxiety, low self esteem, or both, he didn't believe Josh could love him back.

A small logical part of him knew that Josh probably did love him back, they had been dating for months, and it was the strongest, most real relationship Tyler had been in. But the rest of him didn't feel worthy.

Josh was so amazing. He was sweet, and funny, and kind, and great at sex, and he had worked so hard at getting over his anxiety and was succeeding. And Tyler was just… Tyler.

So Tyler had been having an internal civil war for a month on whether he should just say it. He had slipped it out a couple of times, hidden in Josh's heavy breaths as he slept or just as Josh was closing the door, one part of him hoping he heard Tyler and the other dreading it.

Tyler shimmied out from under the heavy arm on his waist, trying not to wake Josh as he slipped from the covers, making his way out into the cold hallway. He immediately missed the warmth of Josh's bed and body heat, especially as the cold seeped through his socks and bit at his toes. But he had a mission.

He made sure to avoid the creaky spots of the floorboards as he tiptoed his way to the shared spare room Mark and Josh barely used, instead just stuffing junk in it when it didn't fit anywhere else.

That was where Tyler had hid some of Josh's presents last night, knowing that Josh would probably stumble across them if Tyler left them in his bag.

He picked up the three small gifts, the first of many today. Tyler _may_ have gone out of his way to order alien printed wrapping paper just for Josh's birthday, but he knew Josh would appreciate it. Tyler didn't bother closing the door as he made his way out of the room, hands full and not wanting to drop the gifts.

There was a moment where Tyler almost had a heart attack after dropping one of the gifts, only to catch it just before it hit the ground. He took a moment to steady his heart rate before he bundled them back up in his arms and crept back into Josh's room, pushing the door closed with his foot.

The gifts were placed next to Josh's sleeping body as Tyler crawled onto the bed and sat on his hips, thighs on either side of Josh's body.

“Babe,” Tyler placed his hands on Josh's chest and moved them up and down a bit to shake him awake, “Good morning starshine, the earth says hello. Up and at em. Rise and shine.”

Josh made a groan of displeasure as Tyler continued to rattle of wake up calls, trying to turn away from him, but Tyler's weight on top of Josh stopped him from going anywhere.

“Cmon, it's your birthday. I've got presents.”

That seemed to catch Josh's attention, as he stopped his futile wiggling and slowly said, “Presents?”

“Mmmhmm,” Tyler grabbed one and shook it above Josh's head, rattling it, “You gotta wake up though.”

“M’wake.” Josh yawned, which wasn't a very convincing argument, but his eyes finally opened and connected with Tyler's, so it was progress.

Tyler grabbed the three, hastily wrapped gifts from the on top of the covers and held them up, “Which one do you want first?”

“The long one,” Josh said, accompanied by a drowsy, but cheeky grin.

“Yeah, ha ha, real funny.” But Tyler complied, handing him the long, thin present.

Josh took it between his teeth and used his arms to shuffle up the bed, positioning himself sitting up against the headboard, bringing Tyler with him. He quickly leaned forward and placed a stray pillow behind his head before pulling the gift out from between his lips.

He tore open the wrapping after appreciating the little green aliens and abducted cows printed on it, revealing a set of new drumsticks. There was a small gasp as Josh began to inspect them, turning them this way and that, running his fingers over the wood, which Tyler found mildly arousing, but was too distracted by the joyful look on Josh's face. It was full of pure awe and appreciation, like a kid on Christmas.

“Tyler, wow,” Josh said, looking up at him, “Thank you so much.”

Tyler bent forward and placed a kiss on the end of his nose, mumbling “You're welcome,” against his skin.

“These…” Josh trailed off, making a face at the sticks, “These are expensive.”

“It's fine, babe,” Tyler shoved the bigger package at him, “Now open the next one.”

Josh ripped open the packaging, picking up the presents inside it before levelling Tyler with a flat look, “Really?”

“Yep,” Tyler poked Josh's cheek as he tried to fight a smile away, lips pressed together.

Josh pulled the shirt out further, spreading it so he could admire the words before turning it around to Tyler. He let out a laugh at the word, _dad_ , on the front of the shirt. Tyler had seen it on a whim while shopping and ended up buying it because it actually looked stylish and it made him giggle every time he saw it.

Josh threw it so it landed over Tyler's head as he grabbed the second gift from the wrapping, a small mug that said _best_ _dad_. Tyler ended up scribbling a _dy_ , on the end of it to make it say, _best daddy_.

“I can't believe you.” Josh said as he played with the mug between his hands, turning it this way and that, to admire Tyler's handiwork.

“You mean you don't like it?” Tyler understood that it was kind of a stupid gift, but he had hoped Josh understood the humour in it, “I've got more later.”

“No, I love it. And what do you mean more? Tyler, you didn't need to spend this much money on me. I would have been happy with the mug.”

“No, it's your birthday and you deserve everything. Don't worry too much about it,” Tyler tugged on the fabric of Josh's shirt, getting him to look Tyler in the eyes. “Most of the stuff is more sentimental than expensive.”

“You're too good for me,” Josh said with an open face, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I could say the same for you. I'm just paying you back for everything you've done for me so far.” Tyler meant it. Josh was so amazing, had done so much for him. He wished he could do more to repay him for his kindness. Tyler grabbed Josh's chin and pulled him forward for a kiss, deepening it for a minute before pulling back and saying, “Next one. This one you'll definitely enjoy.”

“I love all of them,” Josh argued, but grabbed the last present from Tyler's outstretched fingers. It was an envelope, not an actual wrapped gift, but what was inside was better than all of Tyler's presents combined, “I would have been just been happy with that blowjob. Seriously.”

“I'm sure, but I want to spoil you.” Tyler tapped a finger under his jaw, making Josh look up at him, “You deserve it.”

Josh smiled something broken and soft. Tyler recognised it as the look of a man who didn't think they deserved kindness and affection. Tyler had seen that look in the mirror too many times.

The envelope tore open easily and Josh pulled out the paper within, reading aloud, “Forty second street, twelve pm. Tyler, what is this?”

“It's the tattoo parlour we drive past, the one you want to get your sleeve done at.” Tyler ran his hands down the side of Josh's right arm, “You've got an appointment at twelve to start it.”

Josh was the poster boy of disbelief, eyes flickering between the letter and Tyler in shock, “Are you kidding?”

Tyler shook his head, “Nope, unless you've got cold feet. Then you can reschedule it, or ask for a refund, I guess? Up to you.”

“But that's at least -”

Tyler cut him off, “Don't stress about the money, I wanted to do this for you.”

“But, this is so much.” Josh dropped the letter onto the blanket and grabbed Tyler's hands, “Thank you so much, I don't even know how to repay you.”

“I don't need you to pay me back,” Tyler squeezed Josh's hands, bringing them up to his lips so Tyler could kiss his fingers, “I know how important it is to you, and you're so important to me, it was a no brainer. I'm not stressed over it, so neither should you.”

“You're amazing.” Josh said, dragging his thumb over Tyler's lip. He glanced out at the morning light coming through the window and bathing the both of them in warmth, “Heck, what time is it?”

“About nine thirty,” Tyler held Josh's hands tighter as he felt him begin to get up under Tyler, “You've got a couple of hours, we can still cuddle.”

“I need to get ready,” Josh gently pushed Tyler off him, “I don't want to be late.”

“But birthday cuddles.” Tyler whined, but Josh was already on his way out of the room.

The next hour was a whirlwind of Tyler giving Josh that birthday blowjob by sucking him off in the shower before watching him get ready, sprinting out the door at 11:30. He walked Josh to his car before sending a quick text to Jenna.

[Me] _he’s gone. Come over quickly._

 

 

 

Tyler may have gone a little overboard, but by general consensus, everyone agreed to throw an alien themed party for Josh.

But Tyler had fallen down a deep, dark hole while shopping, and they were really cheap, and Tyler had no impulse control at times.

So that's how he ended up with the lounge room looking like a… it didn't really look like anything but a room crammed with alien themed party items.

There was little UFO’s hanging from the ceiling, green streamers, a fog machine for some reason (he thinks Chris might have brought it because he has no memory of buying it), an alien cutout, someone had put the X-files theme song on repeat, and multiple little extraterrestrial figures scattered around the place.

Mark had, to quote Mark himself, “lost his shit”. Tyler preferred the term struggling to breathe, but regardless, Mark was a mess when he saw all the decorations laid out in front of him.

“How did you even find half of these?” Mark asked when he finally recovered his breath, twirling an alien figure attached to the ceiling between his fingers.

“The internet has everything, dude.”

He gave an understanding nod, “Fair enough. How did you even set this all up in an hour?”

They had a limited time frame to get the party ready, as Josh would only be out of the house for a couple of hours to get his tattoo done. Luckily, “Jenna, Chris and Debby came over to help out. The girls are in the bathroom getting ready, and who knows where Chris has gone.”

“I'm in here.” Came a deep voice from the kitchen.

Tyler pointed to the doorway, “There we go. He's in there.”

“I'm surprised you actually managed to do it without messing around for five years.” Mark said as he wandered over to the kitchen, probably to go see Chris.

Tyler didn't tell Mark that it actually took forever to do, because every time Tyler pulled out a new decoration for them to hang up, one of the girls would start another laughing fit, or begin to jokingly argue where to put it.

They ended up resorting to spinning Chris on the spot with his eyes closed and one arm out, stopping him and looking where he was pointing, to decide where to put the decorations.

It had worked fairly well, the giant cutout of an alien face stuck up on the ceiling was a dubious choice, but besides that, the room hadn't turned out too bad.

Tyler gave one quick look around at the decorations before entering the kitchen to meet up with the other two. They were standing together looking at the counter, so Tyler shuffled over and poked his head over their shoulders.

“Oh dude, that's sick.” Tyler commented.

Chris had made little alien shaped cookies and decorated them in green icing and black eyes.

“We're just waiting for them to harden.” Chris poked the icing gently on one of the cookies, looking at his finger to check if it had dried, “I've also baked an alien cake, and a few gluten free alien cupcakes, for the allergy peeps. Sorry for hijacking your kitchen.”

“No, that's okay.” Tyler gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, “This is awesome.”

“Tyler?”

He leaned back to call through the doorway, “We’re in the kitchen.”

Tyler stepped back from Mark and Chris as the girls entered the room. He glanced over at them, and, “Oh wow.”

“What do you think?” Debby asked as they paraded their looks with exaggerated poses. There was a lot going on, if Tyler was to be honest. Matching shirts with alien figures, and a lot of galaxy themes. _Was that galaxy eyeshadow?_

Everyone in the room let out a deep sigh when Mark made finger guns and said, “You look out of this world,”

“Can we uninvite Mark?” Chris begged, pushing Mark away from him with his foot.

“What? No.” Mark turned to him in outrage, “This is my apartment. You can't kick me out of my own home.”

“Watch me.”

Tyler turned to the girls while the other two continued their banter, “Do you know what time it is?”

Debby made her way over to the active oven, turning the backs of her thighs to it so they would warm up, “Almost four, people should be here soon.”

Jenna leaned against the counter next to him,“Do you think Josh is actually going to be surprised?”

“Probably, I love him, but he can be a little oblivious to anything involving him.”

“Aww, that's cute.” Jenna said, poking his cheek.

“What?” It caught up to him the next second that he had told them he loved Josh. It shouldn't have been a big deal really, but this was Jenna and they were both aware of Tyler's… uncertainties and insecurities. “I haven't told him yet, but soon.”

“Good luck. It'll all be okay,” Jenna gave him a side hug, arm slung along his shoulders, “When am I ever wrong?”

Tyler tried to think of an occurrence where Jenna was in fact wrong but came up short. They sat there for a few moments, watching Mark and Chris argue over the placement of cookies on the plate.

The peace was disrupted by a knock on the front door, Tyler immediately hurrying over to open it. He was welcomed to the colourful sight of Hayley and Ashley, bright hair and brighter grins, with presents in hand.

“Come on in, a few people are in the kitchen if you want to go talk to them.” Tyler said, taking the gifts from their hands to place on the table near the front door, already holding Tyler's last wrapped present and the couple from the people who helped set up the party.

People flowed in after that, slowly filling up the room. They invited only the closest friends. Tyler suggested only inviting a few so Josh wasn't overwhelmed and Mark supported it, saying their house was too small for anything crazy anyway.

Everyone collected in the lounge, holding drinks and nibbling on food as they waited, all holding idle conversations. They all collectively grew silent at the sound of the front door opening, yelling, “Surprise,” as Josh entered the room.

Josh let out a little yell in shock before he broke into a surprised smile as he took in the sight of everyone in front of him. “Oh, salutations.”

Immediately people flocked over to congratulate him, throwing arms around shoulders and hugging him as soon as he was free. Tyler stayed back and smiled as Josh was covered in love and appreciation. He deserved it.

Josh was finally able to make his way over to Tyler, who was resting against the back of the couch. When they were finally standing in front of each other, Tyler opened his arms and waited for Josh to fall into them, squeezing him tight. “Happy birthday, babe.”

“I'm guessing you organised this?” Josh whispered against his neck.

“Mark helped out,” Tyler let Josh out of his grip, knowing that if they stayed together too long their friends would begin to tease them, “And Debby, Jenna and Chris helped set it up. It took forever because they kept arguing over what goes where and stopping to laugh at everything.”

“Is it weird?” Josh looked kind of upset, tone self conscious as he avoided Tyler's eyes, “Do they think I'm weird for liking them? Like, is this all a joke?”

Josh rubbed against his arm, a nervous habit. Tyler pulled Josh's hand away from his forearm, not wanting him to disturb his freshly healing tattoo - he made a mental note to check it out later.

Tyler threaded his fingers into Josh's, holding them tight in his hand, “Josh, look at me.”

It took a moment, but Josh finally looked at Tyler.

“Everyone here loves you, and would never make fun of your interests, we just genuinely wanted to do something that makes you happy. And we know you like aliens, so we thought that would work.” Tyler took a deep breath, motioning for Josh to do it with him, “We just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you.” Josh squeezed his hands.

Mark came and rested his head on Josh's shoulder, it seemed he had been listening in on their conversation, “Don't stress about it, you're our favourite alien boy. Wouldn't change anything about it.”

Josh knocked Mark's head off with a jolt of his shoulder, “Thanks, Mark.”

“No problem, buddy.”

They watched as Mark walked off to talk to other members of the party, Josh turning back to Tyler after Mark tripped over a stray alien figurine, “I really hope the nickname alien boy doesn't catch on.”

Tyler gave him a cheeky smile, “I'll make sure it does.”

“Don't you dare.” Josh released Tyler's right hand and settled against the back of the couch with him, still keeping their other hand interlocked.

“Watch me.” Tyler said as he turned over their connected hand, looking at the plastic wrap around Josh's forearm. “How did it go?”

“Huh,” Josh followed Tyler gaze down to his freshly inked arm, “Pretty well actually. Didn't really hurt. They only did the forearm. I'm going to have to go in later for the rest.”

“Sick.” Tyler could make out shades of green and brown under the plastic, “Not having any regrets?”

“Nope,” Josh placed a kiss along his cheekbone, “Thank you for this.”

Tyler didn't know if he meant the party, the money for the arm, or more, but he said “You're welcome, anytime,” because he meant it.

“You can check it out later, if you want. I need to put some infection stuff on it.”

“Awesome,” Tyler looked around at the people in the room, just taking in the fact that he had an amazing boyfriend, and genuine friends, and that he was just happy. Tyler was somewhere he never thought he'd be, never dreamed he could be this at peace with his life. “Y'know what?”

“What?” Josh said, not bothered by the random change of conversation.

“I never realised how many of our friends have dyed hair.”

Josh looked around the room as well, “Yeah, you’re right. I've actually wanted to dye my hair for a while now.”

“Really?” Tyler looked over at Josh. He visualised Josh with vibrant hair, rather than the rich, dark colour he had now. “I could see you with bright hair.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tyler grabbed a bit of Josh's hair, twisting it around his finger and gently pulling, “How about a red? Maybe pink? You would look good with blue.”

Josh shrugged, “I've thought about it. I haven't made up my mind yet.”

“What about green? Go full alien boy.”

“No,” Josh groaned, “Don't start that.”

Luckily for Josh, someone came over and pulled him away before Tyler could keep teasing him.

The party progressed to the point where everyone was talking, a steady thrum of noise throughout the room. It took a loud voice to complain about presents for them all to collect together, seated on the floor like children as Tyler placed the presents in front of Josh.

“Mine first,” Tyler said, shoving the present into Josh's hands.

“Not fair,” Jenna called, throwing her hands into the air, “He’s probably going to upstage us all.”

“He was gonna upstage you regardless,” Josh teased, but began to open the present anyway. He raised an eyebrow as he revealed a photo album, but smiled as he flipped open the first page. “Is this..?”

“I know it's kind of sappy, but it's got pictures from our first date and a whole bunch of other firsts, and just a lot of good times,” Tyler opened it to about the halfway point, “It’s not finished because I wanted you to put some in, but yeah.”

Josh looked up from the photo album to beam at Tyler, tongue poking from his teeth, and a slight build up of tears. He surged forward and kissed Tyler, ignoring the calls of their friends.

“Thank you.”

“Cut the gay stuff,” Ashley called, “We've got presents to open.”

Josh went through the rest of them with a giant smile, thanking someone every time he opened a present. He had a pile of gifts next to him, including but not limited to: alien socks from Jenna, a few muscle shirts and a jumper from Debby, a new bedcover and a promise that he would clean the apartment for the rest of the month from Mark, and a green dildo that no one was claiming was their gift.

Someone - Tyler had his suspicions - ended up putting said green dildo in the middle of the alien cake, sticking out between the two icing eyes of the alien. Chris looked like he wanted to cry, seeing his hard work ruined.

They ended up eating the cake in a semicircle, all piled along the floor and on the couch watching a cheesy 80’s movie, mocking the acting. Mark had to save the Tv from someone throwing icing at it more than once.

Josh ended up lying over Tyler, Mark and Hayley’s laps, head on one arm rest of the couch, feet on the other. Tyler found comfort in running his hands through Josh's hair, watching him fall asleep as some blonde was dramatically killed on screen, fake blood flying everywhere.

“Did he actually just fall asleep at his own party?”

Tyler glanced to the left where Mark was looking at Josh’s sleeping face incredulously, “Dude, you should know that he can fall asleep anywhere.”

“Yeah, but at his own party?” Mark nudged the thighs in his lap with a finger, hoping to wake Josh. Tyler slapped his hand for Mark to stop.

“Eh, it's fine.” Tyler said, returning to running. His hand through Josh's hair, “We were gonna wrap it up anyway. Everyone seems pretty tired anyway.”

What Tyler was saying was true, everyone had a sleepy air to them, some looking like they were struggling to keep their eyes open.

“True,” Mark was silent for a moment, before he said softly, “Do you want me to wrangle them up? Tell them to head out?”

“That would be appreciated.”

Mark nudged Hayley to pick up Josh's legs by the calves, getting out from under him, Mark quickly following.

Tyler lifted Josh up and positioned him so he was sitting against the back of the couch, head lolling back over the top. He mumbled a bit and tried to open his eyes, but Tyler just ran a hand through his hair again and muttered, “Shh, go back to sleep.”

Josh let out a sleep “Mmkay,” and closed his eyes. With one last smile at Josh's sleeping figure, Tyler got off the couch and walked with everyone to the door, giving them ‘thanks for coming’s and ‘hope you had a good time’s.

Once everyone left, it just remained Mark and Tyler standing in the lounge, surrounded by wrapping paper and aliens, only accompanied by the sounds of the Tv and Josh's heavy breathing.

“I can clean up here, if you want to head to bed?” Tyler offered.

“Nah it's okay, I'm crashing at Chris’s tonight?”

“Why, what's up?”

“I love you both equally, and you are both rad dudes, but I've had to deal with months of you two. By now, I know, when Josh wakes up you two are so going to bone.” Mark placed both hands on Tyler's shoulders and looked him in the eye like a haunted man, “And I don't want to stick around for the birthday surprise okay. I've already seen too much.”

“But-”

“Too much, Tyler.”

“Okay, fair enough.”Tyler nodded in defeat, “Tell Chris thanks for the cake, and sorry that it ended up with a penis in it.”

Mark made a face, “That sentence sounds so weird out of context, dude.”

“I'm pretty sure it sounds weird in context as well.”

Mark shrugged in defeat before heading down the hall to his room, probably to grab a bag, so Tyler started collecting the wrapping paper from the floor, crunching it into a ball.

“Tyler?” Josh said sleepily, head still thrown back against the couch, but looking at Tyler with squinted eyes.

“Yeah?”

He slowly looked around the room, pausing on the front door, “Where is everyone?”

Tyler placed the ball of paper on a stray table, glancing around the room to see if there was any food left out that could go off overnight, “Headed home. You fell asleep.”

“Oh,” Josh was silent for a second, “Sorry”

“It's okay.”

Mark entered the room with a bustle, bag slung over his shoulder, before doing a double take at Josh, “Oh hey, you're awake.”

“Yeah,” Josh sleepily nodded, “Where you going?”

Mark ruffled Josh's hair as he walked past the couch, “I'm heading to Chris’s for the night?”

“Ah ok, have fun.” Josh’s head moved with Mark’s movement, eyes tracking him, “Tell him thanks for the cake, and sorry it got a penis in it.”

Mark looked between the two of them before pointing at the both of Tyler and Josh, “You two spend way too much time together. Seriously.”

“Probably,” Tyler shrugged as Mark gripped the handle of the front door, “Bye Mark.”

“Yeah, bye. I'll see you two tomorrow.” He paused in the threshold, before turning back to Tyler and Josh, “I'll be back around lunch so please have clothes on.”

Josh gave a quick yawn as he shook his head before replying, “Won't make any promises.

“I hate you both.”

“Love you too,” both Josh and Tyler managed to reply at the same time.

The door closed with enough force to capture how fed up Mark was with them.

Tyler turned back to glance at Josh. He looked kind of exhausted, draped over the couch, body loose with his head rolled back and eyes closed.

Tyler kicked some wrapping paper to the side and made his way over to the back of the couch, alerting Josh with the sound of the wrinkling packaging.

“Babe,” Josh's arms reached over his head, blindly grabbing behind him for Tyler. Tyler settled with his hips pressing against the top of the couch, standing over Josh and looking down at his tired face. He grabbed Josh's hands and placed them on his cheeks as he leant down, running his palms along Josh's pectorals. Josh muttered a quiet, “Thank you for the party.”

“No problem,” Tyler placed a kiss against Josh's forehead, “You in the mood, or too tired?”

Josh let out another little yawn before opening his eyes and looking at Tyler, “I think I could gather some energy for you.”

Tyler smiled for a second before leaning down further to kiss the shell of his ear, making a trail of kisses down from that point.

“I've got a surprise,” Tyler whispered against Josh's neck, moving his palms down Josh's chest. “I want to put on something special for you.”

“Oh, I like surprises.”

“No peeking.” Josh immediately shut his eyes, hard enough for wrinkles to form. Tyler placed a light kiss on both eyelids. “Relax, babe, you'll enjoy it.”

Tyler pulled away from the couch, rubbing his hip from where it pressed against the lip of the couch. Keeping an eye on Josh's face as he walked out the room, making sure he wasn't peeking.

He sped down the hallway, rushing into Josh's room. The ‘surprise’ had been hidden in Tyler's drawers, folded into some of his clothing so Josh wouldn't see it. Tyler couldn't hold back the anticipated grin as he pulled out the two very green items: a tight morph suit, and matching alien mask with two oversized eyes.

Clothes hit the floor as he hurriedly undressed, not wanting Josh to get antsy the longer he waited. He slid his legs into the tight green material, having to readjust himself when it clung uncomfortably. It was a little awkward attaching the Velcro of the mask behind his head when the gloves were slippery, but he managed to get it done relatively quickly.

Tyler looked at himself in the mirror, tight green morph suit and alien mask slightly darkened by the black eyes of the mask.

The slippery material slipped a bit as he walked back down the hall, the wooden floors not providing enough friction against the plastic soles of the suits socks.

It was extremely difficult for Tyler not to laugh out, just the very idea of wearing the green morph suit and alien mask made him giggle. But he couldn't let Josh on to what was happening as he entered the lounge room, creeping over to the couch quietly.

He threw one tight, green leg over Josh's thigh and settled into his lap, straddling him against the couch. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and said, “Okay, open your eyes,” before Josh could recognise material from where his fingers were on Tyler's waist.

Josh's eyes snapped open and Tyler could see the exact moment the recognition appeared over him. He had looked so expectant and excited for something sexy before seeing Tyler. Tyler was sure the vision of himself in all green, only illuminated by the the light of the Tv, was not what Josh had been expecting. “Tyler.”

“Yeah?” His tone was even and innocent but he was glad the mask could hide the amused grin he was making.

There was a longer pause as Josh tried to think of something to say, “...what?”

“Don't you like it? Thought you would enjoy it, with your alien fetish and everything.”

Josh squeezed the side of Tyler's green belly, “I don't have an alien fetish.”

“Dude,” Tyler said slowly with disbelief.

“I don't.” Josh's tone was serious, but he had his lips pressed together, the humour finally hitting him now that the shock was gone. It was only a moment later before he let out a giggle, trying to maintain eye contact with the oversized eyes on Tyler mask. It was another second before the damn broke.

Tyler tried to stay serious, but it was hard to do when Josh was laughing underneath him, hard enough that he had to hold his stomach and gasp for breathe. The both ended up in body shaking laughs, together trying to regain their breath until they looked over at the other laughing, the cycle continuing for a few solid minutes.

Josh finally calmed enough to let out a shaky breathe, “Maybe you're taking the alien joke too far? Bit of an overkill? Maybe I don't even like aliens that much?”

“That's a complete lie. You have a literal alien tattooed on your penis,” Tyler reached down and gently squeezed said penis for emphasis, “I can make as many alien jokes as I like.”

Josh placed a kiss against his covered forehead, “No, your jokes are terrible. I should put a ban on them.”

“You mean my ass doesn't look out of this world in these?” Tyler raised an eyebrow for extra seediness before realising he was still in the mask.

Josh let out a pained groan that was broken by giggles, head thrown back against the couch, “I can't deal with you, especially not with that mask.”

“To be fair, that was Chris's joke.” Tyler fiddled with the back of the mask for a second before ripping it off, “Better?”

“Much.” Josh leaned up and placed a kiss on Tyler's lips that lasted long enough for Tyler to want more. Unfortunately, he pulled back as soon as Tyler was getting into it. “I like looking at this way more than the mask.”

“I would hope so,” Tyler's fingers twirled the hair at the back off Josh's head absentmindedly, “I don't know if my self esteem could deal with you being more attracted to a green alien than me.”

He gave Tyler a teasing smile as he said, “I don't know, I've told you I have a thing for big eyes.”

“Yeah, my big eyes. Not creepy E.T. eyes.”

“Did you know that E.T.’s eyes were actually so far apart that the actors couldn't look at both at the same time when doing one on one scenes?” Josh said it so fast and casually, making Tyler quickly wonder about how many strange alien movie facts Josh had memorised in his life.

“... why do you know that? Actually never mind, I forgot I was talking to alien boy himself, for a moment. Anyway, that wasn't the point. The point was,” Tyler thought about what their previous conversation was before Josh started spitting out random extraterrestrial movie facts, “I forgot.”

“You're adorable.” Josh pulled Tyler down so they could meet halfway, kissing sweetly and softly, tender affection being shared through connected lips.

It slowly got messier as Tyler's hips twitched and fingers tightened in hair. Josh kissed him fiercely, teeth dragging along his bottom lip and pulling, sucking, gently biting. Tyler let out a noise of encouragement and pressed his chest against Josh's.

He pulled back and looked Tyler in the eyes before scanning his face, surveying the damage he'd done.

Josh leaned forward and clamped his teeth around Tyler's neck; Tyler threw his head back to give Josh more room. He continued to lap at the spot on Tyler's neck, making him squirm in Josh's lap as the ticklish sensation fluttered through his body.

“Josh,” Tyler’s fingers gripped at the back of Josh's head, burying him further in the dip of his neck, “Bedroom.”

Hands slid under Tyler's thighs and hoisted him up as Josh stood. He tightened his grip around Josh's neck as he was lifted up, legs wrapping around Josh's waist, hooking his feet together so he didn't fall.

Kisses, bites and licks were placed along Josh's neck as he carried Tyler until he backed him against the wall and recipitated, sucking bruises into Tyler's skin as the cold of the wall seeped through the suit.

“We won't make it to the bedroom if you keep doing that, baby boy.” Josh made sure to drag his teeth against Tyler's skin as he spoke, driving him wild.

Tyler thought about the pros and cons of just having sex against the wall, again. He always loved a good bit of wall sex, but a bed seemed really appealing. “Okay, I'll stop until the bedroom.”

That didn't hold true, for Josh barely made it halfway down the hall before Tyler was attached to his neck again, gently licking a line up to his ear before sucking on the soft part of it.

“Dammit, Tyler,” Josh said as he pressed him against another wall, readjusting his grip on Tyler's thighs, “The suit is already slippery enough. Stop distracting me.”

In a definite unapologetic voice, slightly high pitched and teasing, Tyler said, “Sorry, Joshie.”

Josh rolled his hips against Tyler's a few times as punishment, pressing him harder against the wall, completely filling up his senses. All there was around him was Josh, overtaking his sight, smell and touch. Taste, when he placed his lips over Tyler's and slipped his tongue in as Tyler gasped.

All he could hear was the sounds of himself as he moaned and the deep breathing of Josh as he thrust against him, bucking him up every time he began to fall.

“Josh, please,” Tyler knew if they didn't move, they would end up fucking against the Hallway Wall of Sex - dubbed by Mark after the third time he walked in on them. “Bedroom.”

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Josh’s voice was muffled against Tyler's lips.

“Yeah.” The way his lips moved to say the word felt like a kiss against Josh's lips. “Promise, daddy.”

“Don't touch me till we get to there, or else I'll fuck you against the wall again.”

It didn't sound like much of a punishment to Tyler, but he really wanted to have sex on the bed that night, so he complied.

Tyler let out a sound of elation when he was thrown onto the bed, bouncing a bit when he hit the soft mattress. He had barely stopped moving before Josh was on top of him, caging Tyler between his arms and legs.

“Want to make you feel good,” Tyler held onto as much of Josh as he could, arms wrapped around his neck and legs hitched up against Josh's hips. “It's your birthday.”

“Take off this ridiculous outfit and then I'll start taking you seriously.” Josh pulled the fabric far from Tyler's body, letting go to hear it snap back against Tyler's skin with a sharp sound. It sent a small spark of pain through Tyler's body, not enough to be unpleasant, but he could feel the blood rushing to the site.

Hands slid from Josh's neck to his chest as Tyler tried to push him away, needing space to get out of the suit. Josh moved back and settled on his knees as Tyler sat up. His gloved hands fumbled with the zipper along his spine, Tyler wasn't quite sure how he managed to get into the suit without trouble but was now facing such difficulty.

“Here,” Josh pushed on his shoulder to get him to turn around, “Let me.”

Tyler shuffled so his back was to Josh, tensing up when his fingers settled near the nape of Tyler's neck, gripping the zipper. This felt more sexual than unzipping a tight, neon green body suit should logically be. Chills and tingles ran down his spine alongside the zipper as it was pulled open, air hitting his warm back as it was exposed.

Hands were placed flat against his back, between the space of his shoulder blades, pausing for a second before sweeping up, pushing the fabric away from Tyler's body.

They slid over his shoulders and down his arms, pushing the green fabric further down until it bundled at his forearms. Josh's ran his nails over Tyler's skin as he dragged his hands back up to Tyler's shoulders. He pulled his arms from the remaining bit of the gloves, freeing his hands.

Tyler squirmed for a bit as he manoeuvred his legs in front of him, lifting his ass up so he could slid the material over his briefs, beginning to push them down his thighs. He leant backwards and slightly towards the edge of the bed to help ease them down, expecting Josh to be there for his back to rest against. Unfortunately, Josh had moved and Tyler fell straight off the bed with a grunt and a yell of, “Heck.”

“Oh my god,” was all Josh said between peals of laughter, looking down at Tyler from his awkward position on the floor, one hand becoming stuck in the fabric of the suit and neck twisted uncomfortably.

“Shut up, don't say anything.” Tyler was cross between feeling mortification and amusement at the situation. Objectively, it was pretty funny, but Tyler just wanted to be sexy, and his fall was kind of killing the mood.

“I love you.” It was tender, eyes full of compassion and softness as he looked at Tyler.

Tyler was waiting for Josh to realise what he'd said, regret it immediately, maybe try to take back his words. But he just kept gazing at Tyler from his spot, perched on the bed with his head held in a palm.

“Really?” Tyler needed conformation.

“Of course,” he leant down, helping free Tyler's trapped arm from the green fabric, using it to pull him up onto the bed again, “I love you so much. You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same way, or you're not ready. But you should know. I love you so, so much.”

Tyler wanted to cry, which was cliche and emotional, but he thought it was justified, because who wouldn't cry when being confessed to by Josh Dun. The actual best human being Tyler had ever met. And if anyone disagreed, he'd fight them. “I love you too. You're the best thing to have ever happened to me. Which sounds really cheesy, but it's true.”

“Really?” Josh parroted Tyler, looking at him in disbelief.

“Mmmhmm,” Tyler gripped the collar of Josh's button up, “So much.”

Josh smiled. Which wasn't anything new, because Josh’s a very happy human, but that smile. That smile blew Tyler away. It was pure happiness, and love, and adoration, and… and it was there because the fact that Tyler loved Josh made him this happy. And heck, Tyler was so in love with this man.

“I love you so much.”

Josh got off the bed and moved to kneel between Tyler's legs on the floor, pushing on Tyler's stomach to get him to lie back against the mattress. Tyler settled on his elbows looking down at Josh’s head between his thighs. Josh tapped Tyler's hip, indicating for him to raise his pelvis so Josh could pull the last of the suit off. Fingers slid underneath the fabric of the suit and slowly pulled it down Tyler's thighs, placing kisses on the soft, inner skin.

“You're so beautiful,” Josh mumbled against his thighs, loud enough for Tyler to hear. His lips moved feather light against the sensitive flesh, “I'm so lucky.”

“No, I'm the lucky one.” Tyler didn't understand how Josh couldn't see how amazing he was.

Warm palms ran up and down his calves, the suit only hanging on around his ankles. With a final tug, Tyler was free, left only in his boxers, spread against the sheets with Josh between his thighs. He dedicated minutes to pressing kisses into Tyler's skin, hands gently trailing over his legs, rubbing small circles in with his thumbs.

Josh gently spread Tyler's legs further as he looked Tyler in the eye, “You're so pretty. You have such amazing legs. I love them so much. So beautiful.”

Tyler let out a heavy breath as he threw his head back, he didn't know how to respond to this amount of love. He had never been this cherished before. “I love you so much.”

The words were said to the ceiling, too strong and full of emotions for Tyler to say it to Josh's face.

“I love you too, baby boy. Best thing that's ever happened to me.” The mattress moved as Josh made his way onto it, settling on top of Tyler, thighs pressed against the cut of Tyler's hipbones.

Tyler pushed up from his elbows to meet Josh halfway, lips meeting gently, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck to keep his balance. Josh interlocked his fingers together behind Tyler's back, holding him up with his arms.

With Josh holding him, he ran his hands from Josh's neck down over his shoulders and settled on Josh's first button, fumbling with it briefly.

It wasn't hesitant, their relationship was too intimate, too open for fear. But it was softer than it had been in a long time. Their first time was hot and passionate, no hesitancy, but it was different with the way Josh was staring at him. Dark eyes watching Tyler's every move as he slowly undid each button.

When the final one came undone, Josh let go off Tyler, watching as Tyler fell back and placed his hands on the warm skin of Josh's stomach. He leant forward over Tyler as Tyler ran his hands up to his shoulders, following his hands down his biceps as he pushed the shirt of Josh's body.

Warmth was all Tyler could describe the feeling as when Josh's bare chest pressed against his, pressing him into the mattress as his elbows rested against Tyler's head, caging him in.

Josh’s mouth met his in a tender kiss, sucking against Tyler's bottom lip quickly before opening and deepening the kiss against Tyler's.

Tyler gently ran his nails down Josh's back as they made out, wanting more but also finding comfort in the soft pace they were going at.

Josh pulled back, a small trail of saliva connecting them, “I love waking up to you and your sleepy, squishy face.”

Tyler dug his nails in a little deeper as punishment for the word squishy, but had trouble keeping the smile off his face over Josh's confession. “Shut up, you're too sweet.”

“I love your dimples.” Josh supported the statement with a quick kiss to Tyler's left cheek, right on his dimple as he smiled.

Tyler retaliated by pulling on Josh's cheeks, “I love your smile.”

“Well,” Josh leaned back with a grin, a slight teasing lilt to his tone, “I really love your lips, so pretty and soft. They say the kindest things.”

Tyler sat up, following Josh as he crowded his space, “All they do is tell you the truth, everything you do is amazing.”

“Lies,” Josh whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler's forehead, “You just spoil me.”

“Oh, I spoil you? Says the one who always makes me breakfast in bed.” Tyler gently tickled the sides of Josh's stomach, drawing a small laugh from the man above him. “And who makes the best pancakes? You.”

“Stop it.” Josh batted at Tyler's hands until they slid down to rest on top of Josh's thighs.

“You're so cute,” Tyler smiled as a bashful look grew on Josh's face, paired by a shy smile, “I mean it. You're so adorable.”

“Says you, you're so beautiful.” Josh lightly pushed on his chest and Tyler moved with the momentum, laying back down again.

Tyler shook his head against the sheets, “You're prettier.”

“You are.” Josh said with an exaggerated pout.

Tyler bucked his hips, holding Josh's arms as he flipped them, so he settled between Josh's legs, leaning over him. “No, you are.”

“Heck, this doesn't mean you've won.” Josh indicated to their flipped bodies, “I'm still right. You're the most handsome.”

“Nah ah, you're wrong.” Tyler couldn't stop his grin, too much happiness filling him up for him to even attempt to bottle it down. “You're the best, and I love you for it.”

Josh pulled the elastic of Tyler's underwear away from his skin only to let it snap back with a loud noise, “You're wrong, but I love you anyway.”

Tyler poked hard above Josh's heart, “I really love you.”

“I really love you too.”

They stayed still for a minute, hands on warm skin connecting them alongside teary eyes and wide smiles. _This is what it feels like to be loved_ , Tyler thought. He never thought it would make him feel so powerful and vulnerable, as if nothing could touch him but Josh. That was a lot of power to give someone, handing them your heart and entrusting them with it. But Tyler knew Josh would die before hurting it, so he gave it away without a second thought, letting the warmth of Josh's love wash over him in return.

“This is really sappy,” Tyler said, “Like really sappy.”

“Yeah,” Josh ran a thumb over Tyler's hipbone, “but I'm not complaining. I'm happy. Really happy.”

“I am too.” He shuffled a bit, trying to get a cramp out of his lower back but ended up grinding against Josh's jeans. “Hey, Josh?”

“Yeah?” Josh said as moved his hips against Tyler's in return.

“Can I ride you?” Tyler did a light bounce on Josh's lap to make his point, “No work required on your part. Think of it as a gift.”

“You don't have to try and convince me, trust me, I'm down.”

“Sweet,” Tyler placed a quick kiss on Josh's lips before shuffling down to Josh's knees, undoing the top of pants, “Gotta get these off first.”

Josh lifted his hips as Tyler slid them off, crawling down Josh's legs before meeting the lip of the bed. He clambered off and took the pants with him, before reaching over and pulling down Josh's underwear.

Tyler threw the clothing towards a corner of the room and went to make his way to their bedside drawers before he remembered something.

“Hey, I have a question” Tyler asked as he made his way over to his bag.

Josh lifted his head from the mattress to peer at Tyler, “Shoot.”

“I, uh, kind of bought something on a whim,” Tyler grabbed the bottle of lube from the front pocket of his bag, as well as ripping out a small strip of condoms from the new box, “It's pretty silly, but would you want to try it?”

Before Josh could reply, Tyler threw the items in his hands over to Josh’s naked body. He laughed as Josh fumbled for the bottle, eventually managing to catch it.

Tyler watched as Josh read over the label, face turning slowly confused, “Oh my god, Tyler… are you serious?”

“I just thought it'd be funny,” Tyler said as he settled back at his place on Josh's pelvis, “We don't have to use it.”

“I'm so in love with you.” Josh said as he placed the bottle and foil on the bed, shuffling up a bit and putting a pillow behind his head.

Tyler followed after him, pulling off his boxers as he went, kicking them off the bed when they reached his ankles. “Is that a yes then?”

Josh looked over at the bear shaped bottle, “Yes, that's an affirmative to the glow in the dark [lube](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rtloUUVx2sM).”

“Sick.”

“I can't believe you bought glow in the dark lube.” Josh's hands gripped his hip bones lightly as Tyler sat down on Josh, their dicks aligning.

Tyler grabbed the lube and ripped one of the condoms of the strip, waving it in his hand, “The condoms glow as well.”

Josh let out an amused sigh and snatched the condom from Tyler's hands, “Where did you even find these?”

“Some cheap two dollar store.” Tyler said with a shrug, trying to take off the protective seal on the lube lid.

“Are they gonna be safe?” Josh looked skeptical as he examined the square, “It's not going to make my penis fall off, right? Because I'm kind of attached to it.”

“I'm attached to it as well.” Tyler said without looking up, too focused on the clear film around the lid, “Don't worry, I won't let anything damage your penis.”

“See this is why I love you.” The foil made a little sound as it shook in Josh's hand as he pointed at Tyler, “Always looking out for my penis.”

“I feel like we've said the word penis way too many times now and we should get on to the part where I ride you.” At that point, Tyler had started to get really fed up with the protective wrap. He had just wanted to ride his boyfriend, and the stupid plastic cover was really killing any boner he had.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“Aha,” Tyler cried in victory before the sound of crinkling plastic followed. He had finally managed to open the protective layer of the lube bottle, and relished in the _pop_ sound of the lid as he opened it. “I really hope this works. I'm kind of excited now.”

“Same, as long as it doesn't burn off my penis.”

Tyler stopped his futile attempts at opening the lube bottle to stare at his boyfriend with a small amount of judgment, “I really don't want that mental image just before I'm going to ride you.”

Josh nodded, “Right, sorry, babe.”

“No problem.” Tyler gave Josh a quick kiss that was mostly teeth as they were both smiling.

Tyler squeezed some of the lube onto his hand, the product coming out kind of thick, but there was a definite glow and green tint coming from it. “Well at least it works. What about the condom?”

Josh tore it open and pulled out the latex circle, sighing in disappointment as it barely even glowed, “That sucks.”

Tyler nodded in agreement as he rubbed the lube between his hands, feeling it get more fluid with the heat and movement. “At least the lube is pretty bright.”

When the lube had reached a warm temperature, Tyler reached out and ran a hand over Josh dick, stroking it a couple times to coat it. He pulled his hands away and immediately burst into laughter at the sight.

“Stop laughing at my penis.”

“But, dude,” Tyler kept laughing, taking deep breaths before speaking again, “It’s glowing. You gotta admit, that's pretty funny.”

“Of course it’s funny, doesn't make it any less awkward that you're laughing at your boyfriend's penis.” Josh tried to cover his lubed dick but just ended up with glowing hands.

“I feel like I need to put a moratorium on the word penis.” Tyler said, sliding his glowing fingers together, pulling them apart to watch the strings of fluid glow in the dark. The product was actually pretty cool.

“No, freedom of speech,” Josh's hand enclosed around his and pulled the majority of the lube off Tyler's fingers and onto his. He collected most of it onto his first two fingers as he said, “You can't just put a temporary ban on the word penis.”

“You keep saying penis.” Tyler parted his thighs more, allowing Josh to reach under him and run a wet finger along his rim. “From now on, every time you use the word penis, I'm banning sex for a day.”

“First of all, you just said the word twice.” Josh inserted the first finger as he spoke, only up to the first knuckle before slowly dragging it back out, “Second of all, that’s a lie. You love my penis too much.”

Tyler realised they still needed to put the condom on Josh, they had been too distracted by the disappointing condom and sick lube, “Good job, have fun jacking off tomorrow. No sex for you.”

“No,” Josh cried, his first finger finally fully inserted into Tyler. He pulled back to his fingertip before inserting a second digit, “I'm sorry. I won't say penis again.”

Tyler didn't believe his apology, because that was the smuggest smile Tyler had seen in a while, “Wow, okay, no sex til Thursday now.”

“Admit it, you're going to miss my penis.” Josh had gotten to the point where he was easily moving both fingers into Tyler, slightly spreading them alongside an unheard rhythm.

“Friday then.” Tyler reached forward and grabbed the strip of condoms, ripping a new one off since the old one had come undone. “Don't come crying to me when you want my ass. You're bringing this on yourself.”

“Fine.” Josh twisted the two fingers against Tyler's prostate just as he said it, making Tyler involuntary twitch and grind against Josh's fingers, releasing a moan.

“Oh, you ass,” The condom fell from his hand as he clenched around Josh's fingers, the lube still left on his hand not offering much grip on the smooth packaging.

He wiped his glowing hands on Josh's chest as revenge, secretly liking the handprints and finger marks it left. It felt like a neon green signature, claiming Josh as his own.

With now dry-ish hands - they still had light traces of fluorescent green - Tyler opened the condom, sliding it over Josh's dick as a third finger was inserted into him.

The feeling of three finger stretching him open and fucking him was enough to distract him from the hilarity of the situation. What with the low lighting, the brightest thing in the room would be Josh's dick, probably only being closely followed by Tyler's ass.

Josh had been avoiding his prostate the whole time he had been stretching Tyler open, and Tyler was becoming fed up with it. He placed both hands on Josh's glowing chest and moved forward so he was positioned over Josh's dick. He seemed to get the message as Josh removed his fingers and held his cock for Tyler to use.

Slowly, Tyler slid down until he was fully seated on Josh's dick, ass pressed against thighs. Teasingly, Tyler quickly clenched around Josh before moving up, creating a slow pace. He felt Josh's hands grip his hips, trying to push Tyler down onto his cock faster, but Tyler held strong, continuing the slow pace.

Tyler could see that it was driving Josh crazy as he kept trying to thrust up into Tyler, “Please, Tyler faster.”

Not a second passed before Tyler dropped from his spot at the top of Josh's dick, revelling in the slapping sound that occurred as he began to ride Josh.

“Yes,” Josh hissed, “Thank you. I love you. Thank you, thank you.”

Tyler was too busy getting lost in the feeling of Josh inside him to reply with a coherent sentence, just letting out a moan instead as he began grinding his full weight against Josh.

Pushing his weight forward a bit, more onto his hands, Tyler lifted his hips until only the head of Josh's cock stretched Tyler. In a fluid move, he slammed down again, skin meeting skin with another harsh slapping sound.

He continued the pace, bobbing up and down as Josh's moans fuelled him on. “You're so pretty, so good.”

It became almost lazy fucking as they covered each other in compliments and appraisal, nothing hard or rough or kinky, like usual. It was almost comforting as Tyler got lost in the pattern of rising and falling, meeting Josh's thrusts halfway, being bounced upwards on a particularly hard jolt.

“I love you so much. So good. So beautiful. My beautiful baby boy, love you so much.” Josh didn't seem fully aware of what he was saying, words tumbling out of his mouth like a prayer as Tyler rode him.

Tyler thought Josh deserved to hear Tyler's confession as well, “I love you too, love how you treat me. You're so perfect.”

The room was only filled with the sounds of Tyler and Josh's moans, the sound of slapping skin each time Tyler dropped back down on Josh's dick, and the light background noise of the Tv, from where they had left it on in the lounge.

His hands continued to roam over Josh's chest, stomach, shoulders, anywhere he could reach, smearing the glowing liquid over Josh, watching how it brought detail and form to his body, now that Tyler could see it.

It felt like they had been like that for hours, just getting lost in the rhythm. Tyler would occasionally lean down and whisper sweet words into Josh's ear, or capture his lips in a tender kiss.

It looked like Josh was beginning to toe the line of wanting to come, his actions getting a bit frantic, and his head moving a bit more, turning from side to side as his body began to get highly stimulated. Tyler felt like he could ride Josh forever, just take comfort in the feeling of a dick inside him, but it was Josh's birthday, and Tyler thought he should treat him.

“I love you,” Tyler whispered against his lips as his hips picked up the pace, one hand on his chest sliding over to Josh's nipple, gently playing with it. “Come for me, babe.”

That seemed to do the trick, because moments later Josh's hips did an irregular twitch and pushed Tyler up. His hands held Tyler down on his dick as he came, gripping his ass and hips as he closed his eyes, “Tyler.”

Tyler squeezed around Josh and moved a hand to his own dick, pulling at it quickly, wanting to come fast so he didn't overstimulate Josh.

Josh finally came down from his high as he collapsed against the bed, looking at Tyler as he jerked off. It only took a couple of seconds before he was coming over Josh's chest, white landing on top of the glowing lube.

The sound of deep breaths filled the room as they took in each other's appearance, Josh looked like a mess. Hair messy, lips swollen, and his chest littered with various fluids.

He quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Josh's lips before muttering, “I'll clean you up.”

“No it's okay, I can do it.” Josh acted as if he was going to get up, but Tyler pushed him down with one hand.

They both winced in overstimulation as Tyler pulled off of Josh, grabbing the condom, tying it and throwing it in the bin. “Nope, it's your birthday. I'll do it.”

“Okay, thank you.” Josh grabbed Tyler's hand as he got off the bed, bringing it to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of it, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tyler replied as he left the room, thankful Mark wasn't home to catch him walking naked to the bathroom.

It felt like every time he said it, it would be the last, some irrational fear telling him that it would all go away. Or Josh would wake up the next morning and regret it.

Tyler tried to ignore the voices as he turned on the tap and instead just focused on the warm feeling he got each time he remembered Josh saying it. He waited for the water to heat up as he got a cloth, running it under the stream when suitable.

He returned with the cloth to the beautiful sight of Josh laid out on his bed, still glowing, with only a bit of moonlight to offer assistance. He was beautiful, and he was Tyler's.

Josh really was wrong when he said he was the lucky one. Tyler was the one who had been blessed the day he met Josh.

“Don't fall asleep yet, babe.” Tyler said as he began to wipe some of the lube of Josh's chest.

There was a sleepy mumble, but Josh opened his eyes to look at Tyler. His eyes ran over Tyler before he said with a sleepy smile, “Gosh, you're so pretty.”

“And you're a sap,” Tyler flipped the cloth over as he finished cleaning Josh's chest, being careful to clean his penis as to not overstimulate Josh. “A cute sap, but still a sap.”

“A cute sap who you love,” he dragged out the o in love with a teasing tone, giving Tyler a pleased smile.

“A cute sap who I love a lot,” Tyler had finished cleaning Josh, so he quickly gave himself a wipe down before throwing the slightly glowing cloth in the laundry basket. “Do you need to put any of the stuff on your arm?”

“Oh yeah,” Josh appeared to have completely forgotten about his wrapped arm, “There's stuff in my bag.

Tyler quickly recovered the product from Josh's bag in the lounge, briefly ducking into the kitchen to grab some cling wrap and a cloth with antiseptic soap before heading back to Josh's side.

He admired the picture on Josh's arm, not that he could see much in the low light and with how the skin had begun to scab over the wound. Tyler cleaned the skin before drying it and soothing the ointment into the skin, gently massaging the undamaged flesh of his arm as he did it.

“Thank you, best boyfriend ever.” Josh mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tyler said as he wrapped the plastic around the tattoo before placing the items on the floor, away from the bed. “Now, move over to the dry side.”

Josh rolled over into the corner, careful of his arm before laying on his side to make room for Tyler. Tyler crawled over on his knees, picking up the blanket and pulling it out from under Josh's heavy body.

Once it was free, he got under it and pulled it over them, grabbing hold of the hand closest to him.

“I love you,” Tyler rubbed his thumb over Josh's knuckles, maintaining eye contact with Josh.

Josh smiled at him gently, “I do too, but I have something else to tell you.”

“What's up?”

Josh motioned for him to come closer with the bend of his pointer finger, so Tyler complied, waiting in anticipation as Josh leaned in towards his ear.

With a soft breath, Josh whispered,

“Penis.”

Tyler let out a groan, “It's now up to Saturday. Good job, alien boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The glowing lube does actually exist, and it looked sick as frick. Like look how cool it looks. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rtloUUVx2sM
> 
> And the glowing condoms can work, you just meant to hold them up to the light beforehand, which Tyler didn't do, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Here's the OOCQ that only we find funny, but rufus bullies me to put them in, so sorry:
> 
> \- The great 'Gone' discourse of 2017  
> \- dick imprint. I almost said dick implant.  
> \- I'm a tire bean  
> \- Pi, give me some cum  
> \- I'm a Mess™ right now. I've got half a jacket on, my arm drawings have smudged, I've still got Saturdays mascara on, I'm post jerk off uncoordinated, and I've got the first line of the Bee Movie in morse code on my leg written in neon blue sharpie
> 
> And then just blatant self promo of Rufus (alienj0sh) and I's (diddlydundidit) tumblrs


	4. But Seriously, Fuck IKEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diggity damn fam, I'm so sorry that I disappeared for over two months, and skedaddled from this fic. Guess I just wanted to be like the boys and become a cryptid. But I'm giving you a decent length chapter in hopes for forgiveness.
> 
> (This chapter is not sponsored by IKEA.)
> 
> Also happy birthday to my babe. Hope this is a decent enough birthday present <3

Tyler had the best boyfriend. It was a fact. Anyone who disagreed was wrong. So wrong. Pitifully wrong. Because Tyler's boyfriend was the best.

Tyler’s boyfriend loved Tyler. Tyler loved his boyfriend. Tyler would probably die loving his boyfriend.

But that didn't change the fact that Tyler was a little annoyed when his boyfriend turned to him and said, “You want to move in with me?”

Not that he was annoyed with Josh for asking Tyler to live with him. The opposite actually, he was ecstatic.

He just felt that Josh could have asked at a more… suitable time.

An example of a suitable time would be, per se, a lazy afternoon where they had been lounging around all day with each other. Or after a nice date. Or even just a casual call around lunch time where Josh would ask Tyler to move in.

An example of an unsuitable time would be when Tyler was wrist deep in a tub of ice cream at one am in the local supermarket.

“What?” Tyler asked, dairy dripping from his hands onto the already covered floor. “Of course I do, but is now really the time?”

Tyler motioned to the five tubs of spilt ice cream on the aisle floor, little droplets flinging from his fingers. He had spent the last five minutes with Josh trying to clean the mess up with a pair of paper towels they got from an aisle down. Another thing he would have to pay for.

That night they had learnt the valuable lesson of not running with arms loaded full of ice cream while sleep deprived. Because when Tyler inevitably tripped as he jumped over a low display of watermelons, Josh had followed and they both ended up dropping the ice cream as they crashed into each other.

The next minutes were spent trying to quickly clean it up before a store member found them.

Honestly, Tyler had expected Josh to ask the question sooner. He had vaguely brought it up for the last couple of weeks, _subtly_ spitballing and showcasing the pros of the apartment.

Tyler _already_ knew that Josh's apartment was closer to his work, as Josh mentioned frequently. He also knew what Josh was hinting at when he kept bringing up why it would be nice to live there.

But Tyler was also a fickle being at times and had really wanted Josh to properly ask the question, rather than Tyler save Josh from his fumbling tiptoeing around the subject.

So he was happy that Josh finally asked him to move in after all the awkward hinting, but he really didn't think it was the best timing.

Josh closed the lid on the final tub of ice cream, saving what he could of the dairy mess. “I don't know. It seemed like a good as any time to ask.”

“Dude… I mean, isn't this meant to be a big milestone? Moving in together? And we're deciding on it right now?” Tyler gestured to the mostly clean floors, grimacing when some of the ice cream dropped from the cloth to the vinyl. He would have to wipe that up again. “Doesn't seem very fitting. Aren't you meant to ask me over dinner or something?”

“Has our relationship ever really been stereotypical?”

“True.” Tyler wasn't really that upset with Josh's timing, maybe just surprised and disappointed with the anticlimactic way he went about it after so much build up. “Is Mark okay with it?”

“Yeah, he was the one that ended up bringing it up with me. Asked when you were going to move in.” Josh stacked the half empty containers on themselves. “He thought you would have moved in at least a month ago.”  
  
Tyler paused, trying not to let his excitement show, “So… when _can_ I move in?”

Josh made no such attempt, beaming wide at Tyler. “As soon as possible.”

 

 

 

 

It ended up taking two weeks for Tyler to move in. He gave his roommates the heads up as soon as he got home, letting them know to start looking for someone to replace him while he began to immediately pack his possessions. It was a long week and a half of throwing out and categorising what he needed and what he didn't.

He eventually donated half his stuff to the local homeless shelter, blankets and clothes he hadn't worn for months leaving the house in an endless stream.

It was exhilarating to see three years of his life slowly deconstruct into boxes. Watching as his room grew more barren, only littered by cardboard brown and a beat up bed that would stay in the room once Tyler left.

Josh ended up borrowing the van from a friend, helping Tyler stuff his life into the back of it. There weren't many boxes, luckily. Mark and Josh had the majority of household appliances. All Tyler needed was clothing, personal items, and himself.

Too many hours later and the two were in Josh's room surrounded by boxes, slightly overwhelmed.

Tyler winced. “We could just… unpack them later?”

He leaned back onto Josh's chest as arms slid around Tyler's waist, biting down on a smile as Josh's head rested on his shoulder. There was a light squeeze from the makeshift cage as Josh snuggled into him and whispered, “Welcome home.”

 _What a sap._ “Glad to be here.”

“So I have an idea.” Josh began in _that_ tone.

“Oh really? Do tell.”

“Well seeing as it's just you and me… and the bed is currently occupied by too many boxes… could we please go make out on the couch?”

Tyler hummed as he pushed his weight back against Josh, angling his ass a bit to grind on him. He turned his face towards Josh's, looking him in the eye as he said, “Just make out?”

“I'm sure we could fit something in before Mark gets home.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Tyler was maybe too giddy for someone who had been able to make out with his for over eight months.

But it was different. Unlike before, that was Tyler's home. That was Tyler's couch they were running towards like naughty children. That was Tyler's boyfriend pushing him down onto their couch. That was Tyler's boyfriend that he reached to pull down into a kiss.

“I'm so glad you said yes.” Josh muttered against his lips, palming the side of his ribs.

“Do you really think I would say no?”

“I don't know.” Josh's insecurities and anxiety were showing. “Living together is kinda scary. It means you'll see all of me, even the terrible parts.”

“Josh, what terrible parts? You're probably the best person I've ever met.”

“What if I, I don't know, fart a lot or something?”

“Dude,” Tyler said, holding Josh's hands in his face, maintaining serious eye contact. “One time you farted while sitting in my lap and then giggled. An actual, honest to god, giggle. I think that was a defining point in our relationship.”

Josh pressed his lips together to keep in his laughter at the memory, “I guess. It's just, change is scary. What if I mess up?”

“You won't.” Tyler planted a quick kiss against his lips in reassurance. “Just think of all the positives.”

Josh wrapped strong hands around Tyler's thighs and brought their hips closer together, grinding down once before holding him in place. “I won't have to pay extra on my bill to call you at two am.”

“Won't have to drive over to mine for Friday night movie night.” Tyler whispered back, fingers going to Josh's dark hair to ground himself.

“Oh yeah, gonna save a _lot_ of gas money.”

Josh wasted no time picking up a cycle of movement as he slid his hands under Tyler's shirt, the couch making a dull repetitive noise with each snap of Josh's hips.

“What are you gonna do with that gas money?” He tried his best to sound light hearted but the way Josh was pushing their bodies together made it very difficult.

“Maybe I'll get you something pretty?”

Oh yeah, that was a thing. “Thought you were gonna get it with your tax return?”

“Why wait? Two weeks of not driving over to yours.” Josh said as he gripped the spine of the couch for support, ignoring the groan of the wooden frame under his fingers. “Gonna be rich.”

Tyler's laugh was cut off as Josh’s dick aligned perfectly with his, sending electricity to his balls and then up his spine. “I feel like I should be more weirded out by the fact that we're using gas money as dirty talk.”

“Oh yeah, saving money. So sexy.” Josh said with a smile, eyes crinkling a bit with amusement.

“Mmm, adulting. Gets me hot and bothered.” Tyler carried along, enjoying the playfulness of the moment. “Three people in the house, rents gonna go _way_ down.”

“One ninety never sounded so good.” To be fair, one ninety full covered rent was actual heaven to Tyler.

“Mmm, the best thing my broke ears ever heard.” Tyler's voice wavered a bit as Josh dove for his neck, taking no prisoners as he played at Tyler’s erogenous zone. _Damn him._

His words were pressed into Tyler's skin, coming out slightly muffled when he said. “Gonna save up some money, buy you something amazing for your birthday.”

“Josh, don't you dare.”

“Nope, can't stop me,” Josh said, stubborn and excited, “especially not after what you did for my birthday. Gonna spoil you with that sweet tax money.”

“Dude. I'm gonna hate you and your ‘sweet tax money’ if you go crazy with the presents.” Tyler was partially serious. He didn't want Josh to waste his money on Tyler, but there was some deep down appeal to being spoilt. “Keep your sweet everything away from me.”

Josh pulled back and made direct eye contact with Tyler as he said the worst thing to ever leave his lips.

“You say that but you're loving this sweet friction.”

Tyler paused, grabbing Josh's hips to stop them. “Okay, gas money I could get with. Tax money sounded great, but please never say, _sweet friction_ ever again.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Josh apologised with a cringe, quickly kissing Tyler as a peace offering. “Back to tax return?”

Tyler nodded, giving Josh a quick side eye in case. “Back to tax return.”

Josh's hips took action before his lips, face looking confused as his mind blanked. “I can't actually remember how we made tax return sound sexy now…”

“Then just kiss me and keep doing what you're doing.”

Josh had no problem with that, swooping down to meet Tyler halfway as he picked up his pace. Tyler loved it: being covered with Josh's body, the feeling of Josh's tongue against his, the repetitive thump of the couch as it moved against the floor.

They all added up to drive Tyler mad. Until there was a _snap_.

Tyler yelped and flailed as the couch dropped underneath them, Josh’s arms giving out from the sudden loss of stable support. They landed with a _thump_ , the wind getting knocked from Tyler's body as Josh landed on him.

“Did…”

“Yep.” Tyler replied, voice tight as he tried to regain his breathing.

“Seriously?”

Maybe it was Josh's shocked face or just the hilarity of the situation, but Tyler laughed something broken, still winded from the fall.

“We just broke the couch.” His voice was full of disbelief as he said it.

Josh joined in, a smaller chuckle compared to Tyler's shocked laugh. “We broke it like teenagers experience frottage for the first time.”

 _What_? “Dude, what is frottage?”

“Like grinding.” Josh said, as if Tyler was asking something ridiculous.

He shook his head, suspicion rich in his tone. “Frottage is not a real word.”

“It is!”

“No, it is not.”

Josh was adamant. “I swear it's a real word.”

“No, you're messing with me. Frottage is not–”

The sound of the door unlocking and being pushed open caught both their attention. Luckily they were not preoccupied enough to miss it. Maybe it was a good thing the couch broke, Mark had already seen enough in his lifetime.

“Should we… move or something?”

Tyler shrugged. “And what? The couch is still gonna be broken. And he knows we’re the ones who broke it.”

It was probably a good thing that one of them looked guilty, because Tyler was finding the situation more hilarious than anything. They _broke_ the couch with dry humping.

“It feels like we've been caught with our hands in the cookie jar though.” Josh said, staring at the doorway with fear.

“I feel like that only applies if Mark was our dad.”

“I mean… there are some simil–”

“Guys.” Came Mark’s very, very unimpressed voice. _Busted_. “What is going on.”

“Oh hi, Mark.”

Mark laid his look of disapproval on Tyler, and damn, Tyler could see where Josh was coming from. Mark would make a great dad with the amount of disappointment loaded in his stare. “Don't Tommy Wiseau me, Joseph. What happened to the couch?”

Tyler started, “Well, you see.”

“It broke” Josh finished.

“How…?”

Tyler and Josh shared a brief moment of awkward eye contact. _Should we tell him?_

Mark sighed, “Oh please don't tell me… really guys? On the couch? You know what? I shouldn't be surprised. I really shouldn't be.”

“We'll pay for a new one.” Josh pitched in, looking like a dog that accidentally bit its master.

“With that sweet gas money.” Tyler whispered into his ear, grinning with victory at Josh's laugh. Making Josh laugh was a magical experience, truly.

“Yeah… you do that. I'm going to cook dinner and pretend that this isn't going to be a daily thing now.” Mark grumbled. “I can't believe I invited you to live here. What was I thinking?

“Don't be like that. I was already practically staying here, now I'm just paying rent.”

Tyler couldn't make out Mark's mumbled reply but he was sure it was sassy and slightly hurtful.

“We should get up.” Tyler said, shifting a bit and before remembering that they had left off halfway through something before the couch broke. Actually, he really needed to get off soon, it was getting painful. “Dude.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Tyler reached down and cupped Josh through his pants. “You still wanna?”

“Oh yeah,” Josh shuffled, the couch moving precariously underneath them. “Here isn't the best place.”

“I mean, a bed surrounded by boxes isn't the weirdest place we've done it. I think we can make do.”

 

 

 

  
IKEA was terrifying.

It was a magical labyrinth of too many sections and a plethora of Swedish names that Tyler was afraid to pronounce for fear of offending a whole language.

It was also surprisingly fun, like an adults oversized playground with its winding exhibits and weird items for sale.

A model of adulthood they were not though, especially when Tyler had to lead Josh away from the children's playground.

“Twelve and under, dude.” Tyler said as he patted Josh's depressed back. “You can't play with the cool kids.”

“I'm twelve at heart.” He whined.

“I know. Trust me, I know.”

They had barely been in the store for five minutes before they got sidetracked, the smell of the cafeteria pulling them off task.

With loaded plates of Swedish meat, beans, and too much mashed potato, they spent the first half an hour of their journey eating food and making too many meatball related jokes.

And then it wasn't even forty minutes into their trip that Tyler realised it was going to be a long, _long_ day.

“Tyler, can we get a car mat?”

He had turned back to see Josh clutching said mat to his chest, looking like a kid with a lost kitten asking to adopt it.

“What would we even do with it?” Tyler argued, trying to resist the appeal of the cartoon roads and villages. “We don't have any toy cars.”

“But childhood.” Josh raised a good point. Tyler was always a sucker for nostalgia. And Josh’s cute-face.

Tyler gracefully ignored Josh's victory dance when the mat was placed on the cart, the first pointless item of the day.

Unfortunately, not the last.

“Tyler,” Josh had called out ten minutes later, “I'm getting a plant. His name is gonna be SJC”

From Josh's tone, Tyler knew he had lost the argument before it even started. Josh's purchase was at least more reasonable. A plant was an acceptable choice, and Josh was an adult with his own money and his own time. He could own a plant.

Didn't mean Tyler couldn't be petty about it. “Well, then I'm gonna get a plant too.”

“What are you gonna name him?” Josh asked, actually inquisitive.

Tyler held up the potted succulent.

“Succ.”

Josh's look of shame and disappointment for Tyler was the best thing he saw that day, rivalling even Mark's. “We're breaking up. You're outta the house.”

And that's how Tyler ended up pushing Josh as he sat on the shopping cart, two pots in his lap, trying to redeem himself for his terrible plant names. One of those custom IKEA carts, with the low bottom and no sides, allowing easy access for Josh's body.

Tyler at least came out victorious over the Lamp Battle. They didn't need a dinosaur shaped light fitment, no matter how cool it was. He had finally put his foot down and Josh put the box back on the shelf.

Not before trying to sneak it past Tyler somehow. He wasn't sure how Josh thought he would accomplish that, with their cart only holding a mat and some plants. It's not like Tyler could have missed the giant box.

Tragic lamps aside, they managed to traverse through IKEA fairly well, the only major point of confusion was when they actually _got_ to the couch section.

It had taken Tyler and Josh way too long to a) get to the couch area, b) settle on a couch together, and c) figure out how to buy the couch.

Tyler sighed as they passed the blue couch for the third time. “We've already been here.”

“No, we haven't.” Josh retorted from the trolley as they passed through the joining point of two exhibitions. At some point, he had turned around and decided to watch Tyler from his spot in the cart instead of facing forward, like a normal, respectable citizen.

 _Could he even be a respectable citizen if he was a fully grown man sitting on an IKEA shopping trolley_?

It didn't matter, Tyler's energy was slowly dwindling, the bright lights and constant confusion over where they were was draining. He didn't have the patience for Josh to make things more complicated.

Tyler removed his grip from the handle, motioning casually to the striped couch, ignoring Josh's, _hands on the wheel at all times._ “Yes we have. I recognise that sofa.” Tyler rubbed Josh's dark curls to rile him up before placing both hands back on the bar.

“How?” Josh asked, squinting at the couch, as if it would help jump-start his memory. “It looks like every other sofa in here.”

Tyler released a long, depressing breath of air, something deeper than a sigh. More reminiscent of his soul leaving his body. “Because it was hideous. More so than the others. It surprised even me.”

“But this is the sofa section, this has to be right.”

“No, we should be in the other sofa section, this one is the ugly section.”

“Wait, what?” Josh turned in the trolley, trying to locate more of the sections in front of them, giving Tyler a brief heart attack as he wobbled the cart. “Why does this place have two sofa sections?”

“Three technically, but those are office sofas, so they don't count.” At that point Tyler realised he was the one pushing the trolley, he could have just pushed them to the right section from the start.

Time to take his life back in control.

Josh groaned, throwing his head back against the trolley, looking up at Tyler before wistfully smiling. “I regret ever becoming an adult.”

“Same.” Tyler didn't know if he was relating to Josh or the kid screaming in the corner.

They went through another half an hour of exhausted couch shopping, before eventually finding the one they wanted, victorious with sore feet. They only had themselves to blame, wanting to stop and look at every room and section beforehand.

It had only taken seven disputes before they settled on one that wasn't:

“Too small, I need to be able to sleep on it.”

“Tyler, we have a bed. You don't need the couch.”

“Don't sass me, Joshua, or you'll be sleeping on the too small sofa.”

Or.

“That pattern is tacky.”

“It's just polka dots.”

“ _Tacky_.”

The one they settled on was a cream L shape and big enough to fit all members of the household at once. Something they both agreed was important.

He still had no idea how to pronounce the name of the couch though. So when they finally ordered the sofa, Tyler waved a hand at the display and said “that one,” to the staff lady helping them out.

The only real low point of the shopping trip was at the checkout. Josh and Tyler kept their conversation between them as they waited for the lady to ring up their smaller items.

“So, are you two… together?” The middle aged woman interrupted.

Their conversation died instantly as they turned to, _Bethany_ , her name tag read.

She was either going to be a doting mother who would tell them they looked cute, or a more conservative lady who had different ideals.

Tyler hoped for the first.

“So who's the girl in the relationship?” She asked, slightly smarmy, as she motioned between the two of them.

Second one it was, then.

“Pardon?” Josh asked, ever polite.

Tyler on the other hand didn't really have time for pleasantries with passive aggressive staff members. So he replied with, “Mark.”

Which wasn't that far off. Mark fit the ‘girlfriend’ role the best out of the three of them. Shame he was straight; Tyler would marry him for his cooking.

It confused the lady behind the counter and managed to get a laugh out of Josh, so Tyler would consider his response a win.

Silence had followed the rest of the checkout, Tyler staring down the cashier while Josh bounced behind him.

Eventually though, they had gotten all their collective purchases.

It had taken them over half an hour to fit the boxes and pillows of the couch into the van, like a more frustrating, adult version of tetris, accompanied with squashed fingers and bruised elbows. But Tyler and Josh managed to end up leaving IKEA with not only a couch shoved into the back of the borrowed van, but three plants, a car mat, a ninety nine cent watering can, fifteen kilos of Swedish chocolate, and a hotdog stain on Josh's shirt.

Tyler would call it a successful trip.

He had at least managed to stop Josh from buying the hideous bed sheet covers. It didn't matter that they were soft; cheetah print was refused on principal. They could get Egyptian cotton another time.

Josh ended up passing out, curled up in the passenger seat with spare bubble wrap under his head that he had taken from a box, tired from an overwhelming day of LEDs and crowds.

Tyler didn't mind, just found comfort in the slight rain on the windshield, Josh's low snores, and the soft sounds coming from the radio.

His mind was running on a weird path of ‘ _this is my life_ ’. A boyfriend he loved in a van full of furniture they bought together. Furniture for the home they now shared… plus Mark.

Less than five years ago he couldn't even imagine having a life like that.

He couldn't help but smile at the domesticity of it, something so mundane was made ten times better when accompanied by the one you love.

Carefully, Tyler drove into the driveway of their complex, avoiding the neighbor's mailbox and the divots of the pavement. Things Tyler had accidentally hit one too many times.

Although in his defence, the mailbox did stick out halfway into the driveway and the holes could be considered a health and safety hazard.

Parking, Tyler took a moment to just… relax. Deep breath in. Loosen his jaw. Just live in the moment, with a soft drizzle of rain hitting the metal roof and Josh's heavy breathing. _Home_.

Finishing his mental unwind, he thought about his options. Josh was asleep; that meant Tyler could either wake him, leave him in the car, or carry him to their apartment.

Tyler chose the third option. Josh had had a long day and got easily drained after crowds. Tyler wanted his boy to get the most rest he could, planning to wake him up if Josh wasn't conscious after an hour so he didn't ruin his sleep schedule.

Stepping out into the drizzle of rain, Tyler swung open the back of the van, thankful for the security the condo supplied. He could leave it open while he brought the stuff up.

He grabbed the big, blue bag first, taking it to their home so he could unlock the door before getting Josh. Tyler dropped the bag in the corner as he flicked the lights on before turning back to the driveway.

The minute walk between the car and the front door was a blessing, because while Tyler could carry Josh, there was a limit to his stamina. Plus, an unconscious body wasn't the most cooperative thing to lug around, Josh slipping between his arms a bit.

It was halfway through the lounge room that Tyler realised they didn't have a couch Tyler could dump Josh on, and they had still left an uncomfortable amount of boxes on their bed.

Mark's room it was.

Kicking the already ajar door with his foot, Tyler placed Josh on the covers of Mark's bed, watching Josh turn in his sleep and grab the blankets, pulling them up to his mouth and snuggling into the fabric.

Tyler left Mark's room with at least ten more photos to add to his Sleeping Josh Collection.

It took another chunk of time for Tyler to slowly bring the boxes in, having to open them in front of the main door due to the their size, rushing the contents inside before they got wet. Mark appeared halfway through Tyler's task, sidestepping the plastic covered couch cushions as he entered the house, not looking back at Tyler. _Still bitter then_.

Finally, he was left with two cardboard boxes left in the back of the borrowed van, too large and heavy for Tyler to do by himself.

“If I help you carry these in, I don't have to take part in setting it up.” Mark said from the doorway of the house. “Deal?”

Tyler wasn't going to make Mark help in the first place so he considered it a win-win situation for himself. “Deal.”

It took them ten minutes to lug the giant boxes inside the house, accidentally dropping one of them onto Tyler's foot at one point. That was definitely going to bruise.

Sighing, Mark tapped on the top of the box to get Tyler's attention. “I'm going to have a nap, the rains getting to me.”

“Yeah, sure. Ah, heads up. Josh is in your bed.”

Mark just shrugged and walked off, vanishing down the hall.

Curiosity got the better of Tyler a few minutes later, peeking into Mark's room to see the two boys caught in the covers.

To the best of his abilities, Tyler tucked the two in, trying not to wake them as he pulled the blanket out from under Josh's butt, placing it over the unconscious bodies.

Dismantling the old couch was surprisingly fun, pulling timber and cloth apart as music blasted from his headphones. There was something satisfying about the destruction, a pile slowly growing beside him as he tore it to pieces.

The carrying of debris to the complex bin was significantly less fun, splinters sometimes sliding into his fingers, or cloth getting caught on door handles.

Still, it was a job he had to do, and he didn't mind the time he spent on it. The experience had been well supported by the soft lighting of rainy skies and hybrid jazz music.

Josh eventually awoke from his quick slumber and joined Tyler on the terrace, looking at the semi full bin with nostalgia and sadness.

With a sleepy voice and heavy lids, Josh said, “That was where out first make out was.”

The idea amused Tyler, not really thinking about the attachments the couch had before that moment.

“Sentimental.” He replied, pressing a finger against Josh's cheek before placing a kiss in the same spot.

He wrapped his arms around Josh's side, letting him have a moment to say goodbye to the couch.

“It'll be fine,” Tyler began, resting his head on Josh's shoulder, “we've got a nice IKEA couch, it's probably gonna be ten times more comfortable and has at least three less suspicious stains as this one.”

It took twenty minutes before Tyler was taking back anything good he ever said about IKEA. Screw it's cheapness, or occasional cool designs, or just its overall appeal. IKEA was terrible and could burn in hell for all Tyler cared.

“Don't break the couch before you even build it.” Josh chimed in from where he was constructing the frame in the lounge room.

Tyler had kindly accepted the role of putting the seat and backing cushions into their cases when they first started building the couch, expecting it to be a simple task. Tyler was wrong. “You sure we can't set it on fire and just live a life of minimalism? Sit on the cardboard boxes instead?”

“Nope.”

Josh didn't even sound like he was breaking a sweat. He was meant to get the hardest part, yet Tyler was the one close to tears in the kitchen, still stuck on the first pillow.

“I hate this.”

“You've said. Almost five times now.” Josh's sass wasn't appreciated. “They're just seat pillows.”

“No. They're pillows that don't fit into the cases they were made for!” Tyler, the mature adult he was, threw the compact stuffing on the ground, taking a step away from hell itself. “Who designs pillows too big for the cover? _Apparently_ the Swiss. Ugh. I _hate_ this.”

Josh didn't look impressed at his tantrum, stepping through the doorway to pick up Tyler's abandoned work.

“Look, you just gotta.” Of course Josh managed to get it in easily. With his stupidly attractive, fit arms and patience. “See? It's possible.”

Tyler groaned, loosely shaking his body to let out the tension that had seeped in. “I just want you to know that if this isn't the comfiest couch I've ever slept on, I'm burning it to the ground and living with Jenna for the rest of my life.”

Josh just watched, amused with his stupid pillow. “I don't think she would want you, Ty.”

“Hey.” He cried in outrage. “I'm a blessing. She'd be thankful.”

Tyler picked up the next pillow, hopefully an easier task with its square shape, compared to the oblong cushion in Josh's hands.

Leaning the cushion against the fridge, Josh watched Tyler work, “See, it's not that bad. Also I don't think she wants you in her house again, not after you peed in her house plant.”

He pulled a face at Josh as he threw the completed pillow at his body. “I thought it was the toilet okay, it was dark and I just woke up.”

“I know.” Josh said, reassuringly. “Look, just take it all out on the plastic. Rip it up like this.”

And Tyler understood that Josh was trying to be helpful and sincere as he showed Tyler good IKEA related anger management techniques. But Josh's arms were Tyler's kryptonite and the way they flexed as he tore the plastic lining in two could be compared to a knockout punch.

_That's hot._

Almost nine months and Tyler thought he would be used to Josh's beauty, but no. Josh would turn around, and tear up thin plastic as they built a couch, and Tyler would fall even more in love with the perfection that was Josh's arms.

It wasn't fair.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tyler waved off, trying not to get too distracted by the _flexing_ and _pulling_. “I'll do that after I finish these stupid cushions.”

“Calm down,” Josh said as he walked over to Tyler, avoiding wrapping, cardboard and half finished pillows. He held Tyler's face quickly before placing a kiss against his forehead. “There's no rush. You'll get it.”

Closing his eyes, Tyler let out a deep breath, relaxing his body. Josh was right. He couldn't let the cushions beat him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Watching Josh's butt as he walked away finally managed to lower Tyler’s heart rate, reaching something more reasonable for such a mundane task.

One by one, Tyler got them done, doing the square pillows first as they were the easiest. He began to stack them in the threshold of the doorway, blocking off himself to the lounge room, an act of playful pettiness to the couch.

The wall had reached eye height by the time Josh noticed, at least seven cushions tall.

“Ty, what are you doing?”

“Blocking away my emotions and my line of sight with that cursed couch.” Tyler said as he stuffed one of the last cushions. “If I can't see it, it can't hurt me.”

Josh peeked over the top of the pillow wall, peering into Tyler's kitchen fortress. “You do realise you're stuck in there, right?”

“Better in here than in there with _that_.”

The tone of the room shifted as Josh leaned against the top of the pillows, forearms and weight pushing the cushions down enough to reveal his face. With an expression of concern, Josh muttered, “I can't tell if you're actually upset or not.”

Sighing, Tyler paused his work. He didn't mean to make Josh worry. It's just, sometimes the aggression had to be freed while doing difficult tasks. Like building IKEA furniture. It was also kind of fun to yell at inanimate objects. Can't hurt anything’s feelings if they don't exist. “I'm fine. I just still haven't forgiven the couch yet.”

“Okay.” Josh said slowly, still assessing Tyler's mood. “Well I've finished the frame if you want a hand.”

Had Tyler ever said he loved Josh? Because he loved Josh. “Yes, please.”

Tyler’s blessed angel and saviour backed up from the pillow wall, trailing a finger across the surface of the top pillow, smiling at Tyler. Well, Tyler assumed he was smiling, only being able to see the crinkle of Josh's eyes and not his actual mouth.

“That means I have to take the wall down.”

He had gotten kinda attached to the cushion barricade, to be honest.

Tyler pulled a face. “Fine. I guess it's worth it.”

The first pillow was placed in the lounge room, the barricade slowly falling. Tyler could finally see Josh's grin again as he looked at Tyler's spot on the floor. “Worth it to get help?”

“Worth it to have you next to me.” Tyler said with the sole purpose to make Josh smile brighter.

“Oh,” Josh's response was all Tyler wanted, delighted and surprised, “you're a sap.”

“Just for you.”

Josh threw the next cushion towards Tyler, a playful gesture to cover his glee. “Stop it.”

Bundling the cushion in his arms, he watched Josh step over the makeshift barricade, waddling over to the last couple of unfinished pillows. “You love it.”

Which was true. Josh pretended that he hated it, always getting flustered and batting Tyler's words away, but they both knew it delighted him.

Tyler continued to lay down lines on Josh as he watched him complete the last two pillows, shoving down the spiteful feeling that Josh was doing it so effortlessly.

“Now we have to move the frame in place and then we're done” Josh said as he clapped his hands together, rubbing them against each other with enthusiasm.

“What?” He cried. _More work_? This couch was the worst thing to ever happen to Tyler. “Why didn't you build it where it was meant to stay?”

Josh, the jerk he was, just shrugged with little care and replied, “I forgot until halfway through.”

“Ugh, I'm too tired for this.”

Tyler lied back against the cold kitchen floor, accepting his fate of just lying there for the rest of time.

“Cmon,” Josh poked the side of Tyler's ribs with the point of his toe, digging between ribs when Tyler refused to move. “One last bit and then we can have a nap on it.”

“Does it make me old if that sounds like perfection to me?”

He stayed limp as Josh wound his arms under Tyler's, lifting him up from the floor as Tyler ragdolled.

“Just as old as me.” Josh replied with a huff

Tyler cracked a grin, looking up at Josh. “So pretty old.”

“Shaddup.” He finally managed to get Tyler on his feet, pushing him over to the bare couch frame in the other room. “You're only a couple months younger.”

With coy, Tyler watched Josh settle on the other side of the wood and cloth, trying to find the best way to go about lifting it.

“Old man Dun, telling kids to get off his lawn since eighty eight.” Tyler lightheartedly teased as he grabbed onto one end of the couch, indicating for him to do the same with a nod of his head.

Josh positioned himself on the other end as he said, “We’re too broke to own a lawn.”

“One day.” Tyler replied.

“Mmm,” Josh nodded back, hopeful eyes as they picked up the couch. “One day.”

“A lawn, two stories, nice backyard, a kid, a dog, maybe a cat.” Tyler listed off, trying to keep casual. “Full American dream.”

“Yeah?” Josh asked, happiness obvious on his face, eyes glowing with excitement as he stared at Tyler.

The moment felt both too raw and too casual. Skipping over something deep, not out of fear, but just testing the waters.

“Yeah.” Tyler said with a peaceful smile. “One day.”

The couch made a satisfying thud as it landed in its rightful place.

Tyler collapsed onto it with a flop, wriggling his butt into the pillow in spite, watching Josh cross to the goody bag of IKEA treats. The car mat came out immediately, the biggest item in the bag, rolled up tightly and held together by sticker paper.

He watched Josh as he unrolled it like a kid on Christmas, spreading it over the lounge room floor. Maybe the mat was a good choice. The floor was cold in winter and they didn't have a carpet in the lounge beforehand. Plus the childhood nostalgia was cool too.

Back and forth Josh went, carefully pulling out the plants and placing them on the windowsill, the watering can next to it before putting the chocolate in the kitchen. Tyler was ready to zone out, waiting for Josh to take his place next to him so they could have a nap.

What Tyler wasn't expecting was for Josh to pull out a fourth item, something Tyler recalled banning.

“Josh?”

“Yes, love?”

Oh, so he wanted to pull out the overly sweet pet name card. That's fine.

“What is that?”

Josh lifted up the box, face an expression of _oh this_? “It's a light. We always need a light, Ty. We don't want a dark house.”

“Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure we agreed to no lights,” Tyler said, before a thought hit him. “No wait what? How did you get that?”

“I bought it. With money.” Feigning innocence, that's what Josh was doing.

Tyler would reply with his own sassy response, but confusion had hit him hard in that moment. “But I stopped you from… what? Wait, what's going on?”

“It's really cool.” Josh shook the package, the light rattling inside.

“But you put it back.” Tyler said slowly, pointing at the box as he tried to catch up.

Josh grinned almost mischievously as he pulled the light from the depths of the box. “I put the dinosaur one back. You didn't say anything about the UFO one.”

“I didn't know there was a UFO one.” He cried.

Josh shrugged. “That's a shame.”

“No wait, Josh? Dude, how?” Tyler didn't whine. He was a twenty four year old man who just bought furniture like an adult. He didn't whine.

There was a clatter as Josh threw the empty box to some corner of the room, holding the light in his hands like a treasure. It was at that point Tyler knew that they would be keeping the light. And that it would probably become a daily presence in their life.

“I bought it when you weren't looking.”

“We were together the whole time.”

“Huh, weird. Who knows then.”

Tyler gave up, lying back against the couch as he accepted the light and his fate. “I'm too tired for this. Just… whatever.”

Josh fell onto the couch beside Tyler, pulling him to his chest and collecting Tyler against him,

“Are you upset? Do you hate it?” Josh nuzzled behind Tyler's ear, voice soft.

“No, it's cute.” Tyler sighed, “I'm just really, _really_ confused by how you bought it.”

He was hoping Josh would fess up, but his boyfriend just stayed quiet, rubbing his nose along Tyler's neck. Tyler waited in anticipation until Josh reached a ticklish spot on his nape, laughing as he swatted Josh's thigh to get him to stop.

Tyler genuinely was curious as to how Josh's managed to buy it. They were together the whole time and walked through the checkout together? Physically, he couldn't have bought it unless...

“If you had superpowers, you'd tell me right?”

Josh paused his affections, leaning forward to glance at Tyler. “Of course. I'd show them to you immediately.”

Their talk was cut off by a groggy Mark stumbling into the lounge, arms weighed down with cardboard bags.

“See,” he started, breaking off with a yawn. “All good. Sick new couch. No problem.”

“You're lucky, Joseph. I have rewatches to catch up on tonight.”

Tyler briefly considered talking to Josh later about an intervention for Mark's reality Tv obsession.

“Anyway. Heads up.” Mark called as he tossed the bags at their bodies, both boys too lazy to block the assault, letting the bags fall on them. “Welcome home, Ty. Happy housewarming and all that.”

From the bags, Josh pulled out two decorative pillows, both cheesily themed with either aliens or skulls. They looked comfy though.

“I'll make dinner. _Again_.” Monotone Mark called as he stumbled to the kitchen doorway. “Don't expect this to be a thing. Equal chores you two. I'm not your mum.”

“Gimme that.” Tyler ordered, making reaching motions at the skull pillow next to Josh, slightly out of reach.

The material was soft under his hand, and while the pattern was only fuelling Josh's alien addiction more, Tyler could appreciate the gift. He understood the good intentions Mark bought them with.

Time passed as Tyler drifted, somewhere between consciousness and a nap. He could feel the idle pattern Josh traced into his scalp, the tugs of hair as Josh played with it in his fingers.

It was calming, just to lie on the new couch, bundled up in the warmth of Josh as he heard Mark potter around in the kitchen, eyes closed to block out the light.

It had seemed like mere moments before Mark called out to them, banging on the side of the pot as he told them that dinner was ready.

“Can't we eat in here?” Tyler complained, a yawn breaking up his sentence. The very idea of leaving the comfortable couch was insulting, and he was so tired. IKEA was a very draining experience. And so was couch building.

“No. No food on the new couch.” _Ugh, Mark was the worst._

Josh had to basically carry Tyler to the kitchen, looping an arm under Tyler's to guide him as he dragged his feet. It was all in good fun as Tyler pretended to hang of Josh, loving the way his boyfriend could pretty much carry him to the dining room.

“Are we sure I'm the old man?” Josh teased, the words whispered into his ear. “It seems like you can't even get through the whole day without crashing.”

Tyler swatted Josh's arm in retaliation. “Not all of us got midday naps.”

“You got me there.”

They entered the kitchen to Mark looking impatient, wooden spoon in hand, giving Tyler flashbacks to memories of his frustrated mother standing over a pot, waiting for her children to get it together.

“About time. Seriously Tyler, is this what I should expect from now on?”

“Probably.” Tyler shrugged, loading up a plate of mac and cheese from the pot. He shot Josh a quick smile when he felt a quick tap on his butt to hurry up. “I can just blame it on the low blood sugar for now.”

“I feel like living with you is going to be tiring.” Mark said as Tyler settled at the table, the chair scraping along the floor, making Mark raise an eyebrow in return.

Mark was most likely right. “I'm not going to fight you on that.”

Maybe it was the exhaustion. Maybe it was the fact that these were two of the closest people in his life. Maybe it was the hyperglycaemia. But before Tyler could second guess himself, he subtly brought up a subject that had been sitting on his chest for months.

"So, Josh, have you ever been with another guy?"

  
Not quite the point Tyler was aiming for, but he needed a segue and he was trying to be subtle.

Josh paused in his mac and cheese consumption. "No. Not in a relationship at least, I've told you this."

  
"Yeah.” Maybe Tyler's vagueness was too vague. “But with other guys have you done anything... different."

  
"I mean, not really. Most of the weird stuff I've done with you."

  
Josh continued to stare at Tyler obliviously while Mark looked at him with disbelief, bug eyed and open mouthed. Maybe Tyler could have chosen a better setting but he'd already started the path, might as well finish.

Plus, Mark was used to it.

"No I meant, like.” He waved his hand in the air as he thought of a new way to phrase it, sauce falling off the end of his spoon. “Have you tried anything with them that you haven't done with me."

  
“Seriously, Tyler?” Mark cried, waving a fork back in his general direction, a parody of Tyler's.

Josh paid him no attention. "No, I didn't really want to let them know about my _interests_."

  
"No no, like.... have you ever been... me?"

  
Okay, that was a stupid way to phrase it. He could admit that.

"What?"

  
Being subtle was very difficult. "Like have you taken my place before?"

  
"Tyler, I don't know what you're talking about"

  
Mark sighed and turned to Josh. “Honestly, he wants you–”

Tyler cut him off. “Have you ever bottomed?”

“God damn it guys!” Mark complained, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but at that dinner table, “I swear, if I have to deal with this every night I'm never leaving my room.”

“Ohh,” Josh said with realisation. “Uh, no I haven't. Do you want me to?”

Incredulous, Mark cried. “Really?” Waving arm motions and everything.

“If that's something you would be comfortable with?”

Stuffing some pasta in his mouth to hide his smile, Josh nodded. _Why did they always have these conversations with food?_ “Yeah that would be… that would be cool.”

“Can I trade roommates?” Mark asked the heavens.

“You love us.” Tyler cooed.

Mark knocked Tyler's leg with his foot under the table. _How immature_. “Who told you that? Because they're lying.”

“Mark’s a softie.” Josh joined in on the banter, albeit nicer with his gentle smile rather than Tyler's satirical one. “He loves us and our uncomfortable talks.”

“That is slander.” The clang of metal against porcelain rang through the room as Mark dug away at his food.

“Awww but Mark,” Tyler leaned into Mark's space to further. “You said we could say anything around you.”

“I take it back.”

Josh stopped, face growing serious as he turned his body to Mark, giving him his full attention. “If we're actually making you uncomfortable, we can stop.”

Mark sighed, rubbing the edges of his temples with weary fingers. “It’s fine. I'm used to it by now. It's just… over dinner? Really?”

Tyler chimed in. “Would you prefer awkward small talk?”

“Oh god, please.” Mark begged.

“Alright, Mark.” Josh began, voice taking on a deeper timber. A beautiful dad impression. “How was your day?”

Tyler immediately joined in, any chance to tease Mark is an opportunity Tyler would jump on. “Yeah? Did you have a good day at school?”

“Make any friends?”

“No.” Mark yelled, pointed finger switching between the two. “Don't drag me into your weird dad kink. Fuck off.”

Tyler almost broke character upon hearing Josh's over dramatic gasp. “Language. We raised you better than this. You're grounded.”

“Go to your room, son.”

“Thank god.” Mark grabbed his plate from the table, sticking the fork in his mouth to carry. He was out of the room in an instant, footsteps quiet due to his sock covered feet. Just as Tyler was about to turn back to Josh, Mark poked his head back through the doorway. Speech garbled by the utensil in his mouth, he said, “‘m glad y’guys are comfor’ble around me. An I don' mind it as much as I complain ‘bout it.”

He disappeared just as quickly, vanishing in a mere moment.

“Aww, Joshie he loves us. He really loves us.” Tyler called out, hoping Mark could still hear him. Which wasn't hard in the tiny apartment.

There was the sound of a clattering fork against the floor, before a clear, pristine call of. “You're terrible people.”

“So..” Josh started, drawing out the vowel. “Bottoming?”

Tyler nodded as he scooped up the last of his cheesy goodness. “Yep. How do you feel about it?”

“I would be down with it.”

“Your room?”

“You mean our room?”

Tyler cracked a smile. “How about we christen the new couch instead.”

“Perfect.”

“I'll get the lube,” Tyler's finger flipped from pointing at Josh to himself. “You set up the couch?”

“Definitely.” Josh’s plate clattered as he stood upright, leaning over to kiss Tyler on the forehead. “Love you.”

And then he was gone, rushing to the laundry.

“Love you too.”

Tyler snuck down the hall immediately, sneaking past Mark's room as to not disturb him. It was basically a routine practice, the opening of the bedside drawer and collection of lube.

It was as he was heading back to the lounge that an idea hit him. With quick feet, Tyler backtracked into the room to find a pen and paper.

He ended up having to rip a page out of a spare notebook, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

With glee, Tyler set the sheet of paper in front of Mark's door on the off chance that he might leave his room.

Tyler was doing this for Mark's own good really, not for the possibly traumatic facial expression he would have the next morning in the chance that he didn't leave his room to see the giant note of “DON'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM. WE’RE HAVING SEX.”

Messing with Mark was always a small pleasure for Tyler. A snack for the small sadistic part of his humour.

Laughing to himself, Tyler returned to all but one of the decorative cushions shoved to the floor, Josh's clothes strewn over them as he laid along the length of the couch in his underwear, towel already set up.

“Someone’s excited.”

“You told me to get ready.”

Approaching the couch, Tyler looked over his boyfriend, attractive as ever. “You look good.”

“I'm just in my underwear.” Josh said modestly, letting Tyler into his arms and between his legs.

“Exactly. You always look good.”

They started as they normally did; with kisses and tender touches, an underlying eagerness that fuelled their actions. A softness that usually fell away, only coating the edges of their interactions; there but not as present the further they went.

Josh cupped the back of Tyler's neck and drew him further in, melting into Tyler's grasp when the man grabbed his sides. Parting his mouth more, Josh invited Tyler in as he was pushed further into the couch, covering Josh's body with his own, knocking his thighs apart to lay between them.

After so long, Tyler was still glad there was something more to their kisses. The way Josh kissed Tyler as if it was the best thing possible, like all he needed was Tyler mouth on his in that moment.

Tyler would always love the way Josh moaned as he softly sucked on the flesh of his neck, not hard enough to mark, but just enough to get Josh to squirm under him.

Usually at that point, Tyler would lay back and let Josh take control. Reacting more than anything. He was happy with that, allowing the control he had in every aspect of his life to disappear.

But this time, Tyler wanted to be the one to dismantle Josh.

It wasn't the first time that Tyler had taken charge, and a large amount of their sex life was equal, Josh only dominating when they were in the mood. But Josh had never bottomed before.

It would be different than Tyler domming Josh as he got fucked. This time all the power would be with Tyler.

And that was partly terrifying.

Also exhilarating.

So Tyler moved Josh's legs a bit, opening them more so Tyler could bear his weight against Josh. “I'll take some time to prep you more since you've never done this before.”

“Yeah, about that.” Josh began with a laugh, tapping on Tyler's shoulders nervously. “I tried a week or so ago, just to see what it was like.”

Well that was surprising. Both Tyler and Josh knew each other would get off by themselves at times, it was perfectly normal. They understood that sometimes the other wasn't feeling it and sometimes being by yourself was great.

But Tyler didn't think Josh would try and stick something in his ass while getting off. That was surprising.

“Wait. Really? With what?”

Josh clammed up immediately, looking down at Tyler's chest in embarrassment.

Not giving up, Tyler poked Josh's pectoral repetitively, jabbing him in the nipple as encouragement.

“Josh?” Tyler encouraged, laughing when Josh threw his head to the side to avoid Tyler's questioning expression.

He finally answered, still not looking at Tyler as he mumbled. “The green dildo.”

Tyler understood why Josh didn't want to tell him. The nice thing to do would be to accept and ignore the information Josh just gave him.

But Tyler wasn't always a nice person, so he ended up choking on spit as he cackled. Just the idea of Josh using the joke sex toy was attractive and hilarious.

The idea of Josh bottoming: attractive. Very attractive. The idea of Josh using a bright green silicone penis: hilarious.

Gut wrenchingly hilarious.

“The cake dildo.” _Oh, that was the best thing Tyler had ever heard._ “You used the cake dildo. Really, dude?”

Whining, Josh pushed at Tyler face, trying to direct the laughter elsewhere. “Shut it.”

Was it bad that the embarrassed flush that covered Josh's cheeks was the highlight of his night?

“Oh my gosh. Okay. Yep.” Tyler tried to calm himself. Not quite successfully as laughter bubbled up each time the mental image returned. “So you used the cake dildo. How was that?”

Sighing and completely fed up with Tyler's amusement, Josh began to take Tyler's shirt off to distract himself. “Disappointing to be honest. I couldn't find my… y'know.”

Several months and many kinks later, and Josh still had troubled saying sex or anything relating to it unless they were in the middle of it. It was endearing.

“Prostate?” Tyler suggested.

“Yeah. It was just awkward all round.”

“We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. You know that this,” Tyler motioned between them, “this is always gonna be about respect and honesty. If you don't want to do it, I'll respect that.”

“No, no.” Josh tugged the shirt off Tyler's body with impatient hands, stopping Tyler's worries in their tracks. “I do. Really. I want to try. I'm just worried it's not going to be good enough for you to enjoy if I don't like it.”

“Don't worry, Josh.” Tyler didn't know if Josh was sweet or stupid to freak out over that. He'd go with sweet. “If this doesn't work out it's not going to ruin everything else we've done or ruin everything else we will do.”

Tyler ran a hand gently over Josh's cheek before bringing it down to rest along his nape, thumbing the end of his ear in a comforting gesture.

“True, I just.” Josh said as he gripped Tyler's wrist, turning his head down to place a kiss against Tyler's inner wrist. “I always want to be good for you.”

“And I want to be good for you too.” Tyler punctuated with a roll of his hips. “There's always gonna be something that doesn't work out, and that's okay.”

“Thank you.” Josh gasped, head dropping further, exposing more of the beautiful column of his neck.

It felt impossible to resist the urge to kiss the other side of Josh's neck, nibbling and licking the left side of the pale skin, his hand still cupping the right side.

“For what?” He asked against Josh.

“Just, for always being. You. I don't know. You always say the right thing. You make it easy.”

It was moments like this that reminded Tyler of why half their friends hated them. If Tyler had to deal with the sappy stuff they do as an outsider, he would hate himself too. “You make loving you easy.”

He nuzzled his nose behind Josh ear, jokingly moving against the soft skin.

“Stop it, your nose is cold.” Josh said as he pulled Tyler's face away, head tucking into his neck to protect it. “That was terrible.”

“Ah, you say that but you're smiling again.” Tyler said as Josh let go of the grip on his hair, allowing Tyler to plant a kiss on Josh's mouth. He didn't mind the way their teeth got in the way as their smiles overtook the kiss.

Josh grin still didn't die even after they broke apart. “Hurry up and put your penis in me, you dork.”

“Fine, fine.” Tyler grumbled as he reached over for the lube, snatching it from the table with quick fingers before popping open the lid. “Way to ruin the mood.”

“We stopped needing ‘moods’ for sex about three months ago.”

The lube fell onto his fingers quickly and efficiently, a practice that Tyler had mastered by that point. “Not true. We had a great mood the other night.”

Tyler brought the liquid to body temperature fairly quickly as he spoke, rubbing it around his fingers as it warmed up. He made sure the first few fingers were evenly coated before he used his dry hand to tap Josh's legs, indicating for him to take his boxers off.

Doing his best to shimmy on the couch, Josh ridded himself of the fabric. “We don't _need_ them though.”

It took another moment before Josh returned to a comfortable position, legs spread and back bowed a bit more over the decorative alien pillow.

“Doesn't mean we can't enjoy them.”

“True. But look, you're about to prep me and we don't have a mood going on.” Josh laughed, wiggling his bottom for emphasis. “We totally don't need a mood.”

Tyler placed more soft kisses along Josh's skin as he worked a finger into him, moving it in and out enough to get Josh used to it. He took his time, using the dry hand to rub comforting patterns into Josh’s thigh.

“You're gonna get lube on the couch if you keep this up.” Josh sassed.

Following his needy boyfriend’s request, Tyler gently slid a finger in.

“Huh, this isn't too bad. But do you actually enjoy this? It's not terrible but it's not that gre–” Tyler would admit to smirking when he managed to line up with Josh's prostate, loving the way that Josh seemed to subconsciously react to it, body jerking in surprise. “Oh, okay. I understand now. Oh yes please, there again.”

Anything Josh asked, Tyler would always give. So, with little effort, Tyler moved down again, aiming for that spot again.

Expect, unlike the first time, Josh let out a moan loud enough that Tyler would be surprised if Mark didn't hear it.

Damn, one finger in and Josh was already making noises like that. It was fair to say that Tyler was excited.

“Josh?”

The man in question, just shook his head, not looking Tyler in the eye.

Tyler could see Josh bite his lip, trying to hold back a moan as Tyler ground down against him, moving his fingers in hopes of hitting it again. Every sound Josh made was emphasised in the dark room, a space so quiet that each noise escaping Josh's throat rang out like a bell in a church.

“Why aren't you saying anything?” Tyler asked, knowing the answer.

Josh wasn't having it though, looking at Tyler directly as he tried his best to speak evenly. “I am. I'm speaking right now.”

“Not really, you always have so much to say during sex.” Josh loved to throw out sentences that would leave Tyler in a mess, begging on his knees. It was fun to turn the tables. “I wonder why now you're clamming up.”

They both knew why.

“I a–” Josh cut of into a moan, a look of surprise on his face.

With gentle fingers, Tyler turned Josh's face back to him by the jaw before sliding down to lightly trace patterns over his ribs, the other hand adding another finger as he spoke. “Cmon, keep talking.”

“Dammit, Tyler.”

Josh could barely spit out the sentence without breaking off into a grunt.

Tyler decided in that moment that he was on a quest to make Josh moan, scream, anything really that night. It didn't seem to be very difficult, every slight movement drawing a reaction from Josh.

“It's embarrassing.”

Tyler worried a part of Josh's skin as he asked, “Why?”

He pulled away from Josh, drawing a complaint of some sorts from the man, watching him move to chase Tyler's mouth. “Because it is.”

Hoping to ease Josh into a more comfortable mindstate, Tyler leaned back down, whispering low in his ear. “Do you find it embarrassing when I'm loud?”

Somewhere along the line, Josh's eyes had slipped closed, clenching tightly as he focused on Tyler's hands and lips, every point of contact.

“That's different.” His throat moved along Tyler's lips as he spoke, Adam's apple bobbing and stubble rubbing against the sensitive skin of Tyler's mouth. “You're hot when you're loud.”

“And so are you.”

“No I'm not. And plus, you're not a screamer,” he said with indignance, “and neither am I”

“I'm sure I could make you one.”

He noted with glee the way Josh reacted to that, the way it was said low and sinful against his skin. The shiver that wracked its way through Josh's body, easily felt under Tyler's palm.

“I can't believe you said that.”

Trailing kisses from his neck to Josh's mouth, Tyler waited for Josh to reciprocate, smiling into the shared kiss. He could feel Josh melt underneath him, letting out a moan as he opened up.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Tyler said, knowing the way compliments got under Josh's skin, burned him up inside. “I kinda wish I could get a photo of you like this, all spread out and desperate.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Why not? You've sent me nudes before.”

Technically, Josh has sent him nudes with alien emojis over his privates and face, but it was close enough for Tyler. If he could get off to it, he'd count it as a nude.

“Those aren't the same. They don't count.”

“Cmon, you can't see yourself like this. So beautiful. You have no idea.”

Tyler curled his fingers before Josh could reply. It worked like a charm, Josh spasming on the couch as he whined, gripping onto whatever was nearby.

“Oh, I haven't heard that sound before. You enjoying this, Josh?” Tyler quipped, doing it once more.

“I think you're the one enjoying this too much.”

“You want me to stop.”

Instantly, Josh shook his head with desperation. “No. Don’t you dare. Please.”

“You sure?”

Josh seemed to be reaching the end of his patience, squirming down onto Tyler's fingers with eyes slammed shut. “Just keep doing it, you ass.”

He placed a kiss against Josh's stomach as an apology, before spreading his fingers apart.

That got a very different reaction, Josh tightening up and wincing quickly.

Tyler went into panic mode immediately, worried that he had hurt Josh or gone too quickly “You okay? You sure you want to do this?”

He really wanted enthusiastic consent on both sides of the agreement. Tyler would stop as soon as Josh gave indication of not wanting to do this.

Even if Josh didn't hate it, Tyler didn't want to force him to go through something that disinterested him.

“Yes, I'm sure. It was nothing, lasted barely a second.” Josh said, kind of fed up, but still giggly as he clenched around Tyler's fingers, letting up a second later. “Just stick more in.”

With the way Josh had winced when Tyler spred his fingers, he wanted to give Josh another minute to adjust. “Not yet, I don't want to hurt you.”

“Oh my gosh.” An incredulous laugh paired with the finger that poked Tyler's cheek. Josh seemed to be amused by Tyler's concern. Which really, was rude. Because Tyler was just being a good boyfriend. “Just put another finger up my ass. I'm not going to break.”

Fulfilling Josh's wish, Tyler added a third finger alongside his previous, giving Josh another moment to adjust. “You know, you really need to work on your dirty talk, _babe_.”

Which was a lie. Both of them knew that Josh’s dirty talk could turn Tyler into a pile of goo under him. Vice versa, where Tyler's mouth could set Josh ablaze.

“I'll fix my dirty talk when you fix your prepping and foreplay.”

Tyler was trying to give Josh a good time. A good time meant proper preparation. He didn't need to be attacked like that. “Says the man who thinks we don't need a mood for sex.”

“I said –”

Tyler cut him off out of playful spite, spreading his fingers carefully, watching Josh gasp out.

“Okay, you ready?”

Truthfully, he didn't think Josh's would agree, Tyler remembered needing at least half an hour of prep before he could have sex the first time he tried. Although, that was many years ago and Tyler had been ten times more nervous than Josh appeared to be.

“ _Yes_. Finally. I would have prepped myself if I knew it would take this long.” Josh said, the smartass he was. He had a special skill of sassing people with a smile that disarmed them to the point where they didn't notice.

Tyler luckily was immune to that skill, just from pure, concentrated exposure to it. Mostly. He was still fooled at times. “Hey, you'll be thanking me when it feels good and not like you're being split in half.”

“Oh,” Josh winced. “Not the imagery I need right now.”

“Sorry.” Tyler comforted him with a kiss before positioning himself and gripping Josh's thigh. “Okay, now relax.”

It was a tight fit as Tyler stopped halfway, looking at Josh's scrunched up face and tense body. “Seriously. Relax.”

Josh didn't seem to appreciate that as he spat out, “I am relaxed.”

Tyler could obviously feel that Josh was not relaxed. And he was saying that for Josh's benefit, it would feel a lot better if Josh just loosened up a bit. He understood it was difficult but damn, Josh looked like he was ready for impact, as if he was about to get hit.

“You need to relax _more_ , dude.”

He let out a heavy breath as tried to uncoil his muscles, release the tension that had built in his body. It worked for the most part, Tyler immediately feeling a difference, and Josh no longer looked like he was expecting pain. “You telling me to relax doesn't really help.”

“Okay, don't relax or something.” Tyler raised his dry hand up in a universal shrug of _was just trying to help._ “I don't know.”

“Seriously?”

“Look, dude I can't move until you open up some more.” Tyler wasn't lying, he really didn't want to hurt Josh. Which would require Josh to actually relax. “Right now it feels like you're gonna cut off circulation to my dick.”

“You're the worst.” Josh said with a sigh, before physically trying to push the tension out of his body. With hilarity, his face flattened to nothing, forcibly pushing his shoulders back as he tried to relax.

The tension turned to laughter in less than a moment, Josh breaking out into a smile as Tyler laughed at his efforts.

In a swift movement, Tyler took advantage of Josh’s laughter and content state, pushing forward.

“Dammit, Tyler.” Josh hissed, grabbing onto Tyler's shoulder as he tried not to tighten up.

“Sorry, sorry.” Tyler tried to soothe his boyfriend, stroking over his ribs, smoothing the skin down. “You good?”

Breathing tightly, Josh replied. “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

Tyler waited patiently, allowing Josh to get his bearings. It was meant to be something enjoyable for both of them.

“Okay go.” Josh said after a minute. “Ah hang on. Okay, slowly.”

Tyler began to move, making sure to keep an eye on Josh in case he flinched. Fucking someone was terrifying. “Is this okay?”

“Deeper.”

Damn, Tyler's boyfriend was needy.

His boyfriend was also really hot. How did Tyler manage to convince Josh to date him? It wasn't fair for someone to look that good, relaxed smile on his face and eyes that softened at the edges.

Struck in a moment of appreciation, Tyler kissed Josh, deepening it when Josh whined as Tyler thrust in.

Tyler took it slow, leaving Josh on the edge, begging for more as he gasped for a faster pace. For deeper. For harder. For faster.

“Please.”

There was something so sweet about being on the other end of their usual routine, about being the one to be in control. No longer did Tyler have to beg, instead he could watch Josh squirm and move under him, trying to get more friction as Tyler took his time.

“What was that?”

Maybe it was mean, to get so much satisfaction from what he was doing to Josh, to revel in the feeling of being inside Josh, to control the pace.

But he thought it was well deserved, Josh had made him beg so many times before.

And Josh was enjoying it; they both had a begging kink and a safeword. If Josh wasn't enjoying it, Tyler would have been told by now.

“Please, Ty. Faster.”

“Are you gonna be nice and loud for me? Make a lot of pretty noises?”

“Yes. Yes. I swear. Fu- please Tyler.”

And while Josh said that, he still had a bad near his mouth, biting on the knuckle of his finger when Tyler changed the angle of his hips.

“Cmon Josh,” Tyler paused his movement, looking down at the shattered man underneath him. “Don’t keep it in.”

“Are you sure I don't sound embarrassing?”

“Dude. This is the hottest thing I've ever heard. And that's saying a lot. You've said some _things_ to me.”

Like a switch, something changed over in Josh. While still hesitant, the boundaries from earlier vanished.

Josh was throwing his head back in ecstasy and just letting it all out.

And he looked so at peace, completely in bliss, with a contradictory innocence in his eyes, despite the act they were committing.

For a moment Tyler felt depraved, as if he was a sinner for doing something like this to Josh while he looked so innocent and content.

But as soon as the thought entered his head, Josh made a sound that could barely be described, and any guilt Tyler could possibly feel was gone with Josh's innocent appearance. The whine that filled the room was of someone completely absorbed with and loving the fact that they were getting fucked up the ass. Tyler didn't even know if he himself made sounds like that.

“Tyler.” Josh whined, pulling and moving along Tyler's body, begging and searching for more.

And god, he sounded so beautiful. Tyler wanted to do everything in his power to make a symphony of Josh's noises.

He ran his hands down Josh's sides and tugged at his dick, sucking on skin lightly and gently scratching the sides of his thighs.

Each new movement, new sensation drove Josh wild. Each noise, unfortunately, was muffled by the hand over his mouth.

A bit of resistance came from Josh as he groaned, Tyler pulling the hand away halfway through the cry. “You're doing amazing.”

The next moan was higher pitched, slightly more frantic but a lot clearer, before it broke off into something gravelly and rough.

“Fuck yes, Josh.” Positive reassurance was always good for building habits, right? “That's what I like to hear.”

They were a mess of raw skin and charged energy, Josh looking beautiful along the new couch, sweaty and falling apart.

It made Tyler want to fuck him harder, to see what Josh was like at his breaking point.

Gripping him under the knees, Tyler pulled at Josh's legs a bit, up and out, so he could reposition themselves on the couch.

There was a gasp as Tyler spread the legs in his hands, Josh turning his head to the side to breath better and arching his back a bit.

Which was completely unfair, because damn, he was beautiful like that.

Tyler drew back and slammed back in, giving Josh what he wanted. And Josh did not disappoint, crying out sharp and loud as he clung onto Tyler, angling his hips to feel it better.

And it sounded so good that Tyler did it again, and again, drawing those perfect sounds from Josh. Solid and slow, different and same from Josh, who usually fucked Tyler to an unheard rhythm, something fast and sharp.

Control in two different ways.

“Yes, Tyler.” Josh babbled. “Right there. Thank you. Thank you. Right there. Harder. Please. More.”

Tyler couldn't do anything but follow Josh's pleas by that point, so invested in the feeling of Josh and the quest to get him to cry out.

With shaky, almost unstable hands, Tyler fumbled at Josh's cock for a second before wrapping his hand around it, pumping it while he fucked into him.

Thrashing and arching on the couch, Josh howled with the sensations, thanking and pleading Tyler for more.

Josh reached down to cup his balls, give himself that extra stimulation to tip himself over the edge, and Tyler couldn't find it in himself to stop Josh.

Why would he deny him when it made Josh cry out like that?

“So close.” Josh panted as he clenched around Tyler, as if he couldn't tell with the way Josh was practically shaking. “So close. Come on. Come in me. Fuck anything. Please.”

It wasn't the begging that pushed Tyler close to the tipping point, but the way he begged. Full of desperation and need, rough and hoarse as he grew louder and louder.

And then Josh hit breaking point.

There was something so addictive about making Josh come. A thrill that felt so powerful and sexy, almost fulfilling.

And fuck, it was so hot. The way Josh moaned loud and shameless as he came on his stomach, tightening up around Tyler.

Tyler got maybe another minute in before he was curling in over Josh, tensing up as he followed, coming into him.

Weightless and heavy, Tyler slumped onto Josh, angling to the side so he didn't overwhelm him, muttering a quick apology when Josh whimpered as Tyler slipped out of him.

Looking sated and happy, Josh angled his head down to kiss Tyler quickly on the lips. “Thank you. That was great.”

“Anytime, dude.” He said with a return peck. “I'd be up to doing this again.”

“Definitely.”

While Tyler wanted to lie around, maybe have a nap or fall asleep, he knew that they had to move before the mess they made leaked through the towel.

Mark would not be happy to see the second couch ruined with sex in under twenty four hours. Especially if it got ruined by semen.

They would never hear the end of it. Tyler was certain Mark would use it as argument fodder till the end of time.

“Cmon, we gotta get up.” Tyler said with a tap on Josh’s side, swinging himself forward to sit up.

With a groan - one a lot less arousing than the sounds he was making minutes ago - Josh shifted before immediately pulling a face.

Tyler looked down to see come leaking from Josh, and _yeah_.

“Oh that's gross. I do not like that feeling.” Josh complained, trying not to move so he didn't force more out.

“I know right. It's weird.” Tyler found Josh's reaction to it quite amusing, with all the disgusted faces and squirming. “But kinda hot.”

“Nope, not a fan.” He groaned, pushing against Tyler's chest to move him. “That's unpleasant. Dude, I can _feel_ it.”

To each their own.

It was kinda gross, to be fair. But the appeal of it outweighed the unpleasantness in Tyler's books.

Tyler collected a bit that had dripped out with his fingers, enjoying Josh's over sensitive twitch. “I'll clean you up.”

Playfully, Josh pinched one of Tyler's nipples, studiously ignoring the come on Tyler's fingers as he got up. “For once.”

For a man who had cleaned up Tyler so many times, he sure was shy when it came to his own ass. What was so bad about Tyler's come leaking from Josh’s ass, compared to his own come leaking from Tyler's ass? _Okay, when it's put like that._

“Oi, no backtalk mister.” Tyler pointed a finger at Josh, challenging his sass. “You want me to get the wet cloth?”

“Yes sir,”

 _Huh. Okay._ “I could get used to that too.”

The idea of the roles switching, of Josh hanging onto every word he said, almost desperate for more. Yeah, that was definitely something Tyler would be down to do.

It was probably a good thing he had just come, the mental image of Josh begging on his knees was probably enough to give him a boner on a good day.

“What? Sir?”

Yep, Tyler with utmost certainty, had a kink for Josh calling him sir. That was new.

“Yeah.” He said, almost blissfully.

Josh linked his fingers with Tyler's, bringing them up to his mouth to place a kiss on his knuckles.“We can try it out sometime.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

His boyfriend was too good to him. Way too good.

“Sick.” Tyler repaid Josh's tenderness with his own soft kiss against his boyfriend's forehead, squeezing their joined hands.

Tyler post orgasm bliss couldn't even be ruined by Mark sticking his head out of his bedroom door when Tyler was on his way to get the cloth. “I hate you both.”

He loved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to build an IKEA couch the other day, and trust me, your boi was not happy. I still want to burn it whenever I see it now
> 
> Update: since starting to write this chapter, I've had to build five pieces of IKEA and my hatred hasn't dwindled.
> 
> (Also, if anyone complains about the length of this chapter I will fly over to your house and cry on your doorstep and make everyone uncomfortable, because I cut this shit down from over 19k and I can't... I can't.)


End file.
